


The Bachelor LIVE ft. Kageyama Tobio

by hengoverwrts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2 am fic ideas, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip, Scandal, at some point it becomes a crack fic lol, honestly this has mostly become wholesome and fluffy but oh well, kageyama is the bachelor, miwa and romero are good friends, so much flowers whyyy, the bachelor - Freeform, the bachelor but live lmao, tsumu is very extra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengoverwrts/pseuds/hengoverwrts
Summary: The Bachelor special season with a twist! It is LIVE. Real-time drama complemented with real-time tweets.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Miwa & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Miwa & Nicolas Romero, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio & Nicolas Romero, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 80
Kudos: 189





	1. Pilot episode pt 1 - intros

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I thought up this idea at 2 am one night and it’s just been in my notes collecting dust for the past month  
> (＾～＾；）
> 
> Is this some excuse to shed some light on SkauKage? Yes.
> 
> Honestly, I had a lot of fun with this. [even though this was supposed to go out on Friday and it's already 1 am on a Sunday ;( ]
> 
> Enjoy! :D

The mansion was huge, its living room was well coordinated with white walls of different shades and gold display items such as stool legs and vase, and a dark grey wall contrasting the entire room. A black, polished Steinway & Sons grand piano stood majestically, spotless in the middle of the room with a spotlight over it as if they were the star of the show. A Samsung 85” Smart TV, the one that cost US$12 000+ mounted on the silk white wall. The ceiling had an indent lined with lights which accentuated how high it was. Furniture that filled the room were all bespoke brands. Leather, leather seats were Italian leather. 

The man in a devilishly black suit and tie strolled into the living room. His hair slicked back, his eyes a dark piercing blue and has quite the build. He stood a good 6 feet and 2 inches tall. He is our Bachelor of this very special season. He sat down on the living room couch where his interview is to be held he sighs as the director signals to begin.

_ Welcome to the new season of The Bachelor. This season, our bachelor will meet his suitors and spend two months in this outstandingly lavish and modern mansion. In this season, there’s a little twist. As you have noticed, this is held live. That’s right, folks! We’re keeping it real this season. Not only that, our contestants to win the heart of our bachelor were chosen by his friends. Let’s meet our bachelor this season. _

“Hello,” He speaks, his voice velvety and smooth. “My name is Kageyama Tobio. I am 22 years old and a professional volleyball player for the Schweiden Adlers. I play setter. I love volleyball and milk and have no idea why I have agreed to this.” He ends as he looks at the camera in visible confusion with a hint of regret for agreeing to this a few months ago.

**_~ a few months ago ~_ **

“KAGEYAMA!” Kourai shouted approaching him on the changing room bench as he smacked his shoulder.

“Tobio!” Romero called out approaching Kageyama and smacked Tobio’s other shoulder.

Tobio tensed up at the sudden contact by his teammates not knowing what he’s done this time. “Am I in trouble?” Tobio thought worriedly. Prepared to be lectured at for something he switches off his phone and looks up at the two spikers in his team. “Romero, Kourai.” He greets.

Romero laughs as he realises that Tobio must’ve thought he’s in trouble so he assures him that he isn’t, “No, you’re not in trouble.” The older man continues, “Kourai and I (and your sister) came up with a brilliant idea but we’ve got to confirm something first.” His tone is now serious.

“Okay?”

“Are you single?” Kourai shoots the question without any hesitation.

“Yes, why?” Tobio answers very visibly confused.

Romero and Kourai look at each other then back at Tobio and simultaneously announce “You’re going on The Bachelor in four months.”

“??????” Tobio cocked his head to the side because he had never heard of ‘The Bachelor’ before. “What’s that?”

Both the spikers dramatically gasped and sat down beside their setter, both grabbing a shoulder each. Romero starts off seriously with a sigh, “Are you kidding me?” followed by the white-haired man, “You don’t know the Bachelor?”

“I don’t” Tobio replies nonchalantly.

“Long story short we’re setting you up and that’s all you gotta know,” Kourai says.

“You in, Tobio?” Romero asks.

“Sure.” Tobio approves as he gets a bad feeling that he can’t quite put in place.

**_~ Present time ~_ **

The camera pans to the arriving limos in front of the entrance.

_ And now we shall meet our contestant. _

_ The first contestant is Hinata Shouyou. _

The door of the first luxury limousine opens its door and out comes a ginger-haired, sun-kissed man in a white silk suit and black tie. He walks into the mansion as the TV watchers at home are cut to his pre-recorded interview.

“Hi, I’m Hinata Shouyou and I am 22 years old. I play opposite hitter for the MSBY Black Jackals.” He introduced himself. 

“So, this season is a little bit different since we don’t normally choose our contestants like this. Would you mind telling us your history with our bachelor this season and why you’re here?” One of the producers prompts from behind the camera.

“I was Kageyama’s teammate back in high school and his best friend. I was kinda just told by Meian to come here. I’m not quite sure myself what this is about.” He replies with an awkward chuckle.

**_~ meanwhile on twitter ~_ **

**Ninja Shouyou fan club @volleyfan**

o(≧▽≦)o omg hinata is so cuteee

**Daily MSBY @msbydaily**

IS THAT HINATA EWHCFNFLDNSJDHFKFH（・□・；）

**Adriah Thomas @officialadriaht**

Shouyou?! Hahahaha nice

**Pedro - President of Kodzuken Fan Club @kodzukenfan**

SHOUYOU IS ON THE BACHELOR?!!

**Kodzuken @kodzukenma**

what is shouyou doing on the bachelor?????

**Kuroo Tetsurou @oyaoyaoya**

Replying to @kodzukenma

don’t get jealous, u have me 💕

**Kodzuken @kodzukenma**

Replying to @oyaoyaoya

Shouyou >>>>

**Kuroo Tetsurou @oyaoyaoya**

Replying to @kodzukenma

D: I’m hurt kenma

**Kodzuken @kodzukenma**

Replying to @oyaoyaoya

… ily

**Kuroo Tetsurou @oyaoyaoya**

Replying to @kodzukenma

luv u too kitten :D

**Heitor Santana @heitor_s**

NINJA SHOUYOU ON THE BACHELOR? Go get him Shouyou! #teamshouyou

**_~ *ahem* back to the show ~_ **

The bachelor of the season stands atop the stairs that lead to the entrance of the mansion, ready to greet our first contestant. It was twilight, the sky an ombre of orange, yellow and purple as the sun sets below the horizon. Shouyou walks up the stairs with a singular dark red rose in hand. The camera frames them both facing each other as they interact. Shouyou hands Tobio the rose as he locks eyes with him, “I guess we do meet again, Kageyama-kun.” He chuckles causing the other to faintly blush and stutter.

“B-boke.” the taller man says as he accepts the rose and hugs the shorter, “It’s good to see you again though I did not plan to see you again like this.” he giggles.

_ Cough, cough. _ The cameraman raises a brow at Tobio to signal that there are  _ other _ contestants. Tobio mouths an ‘oh, right’ and then waves adieu at the man in front of him as he goes into the massive mansion behind them. The camera pans to the next approaching limousine. As that happens, behind the scenes we have the entire show crew plus Miwa and Romero. (Kourai, unfortunately, was sick these few days so he was just getting live updates from Romero.)

“Guys, #kagehina and #teamshouyou are trending on twitter-” one of the producers announced from behind.

“Already??!!” Miwa and Romero exclaimed. 

“Impressive… ” Romero adds rubbing his chin.

_ Now, to the next contestant of this season of The Bachelor. _

The second contestant steps out of the car neatly flattening down his suit jacket. The man had partly black, slicked-back wavy hair, dark eyes with two moles on his forehead. The handsome man carried a bouquet of flowers with him. The show cuts to his pre-recorded introduction.

“My name is Sakusa Kiyoomi, I am 23 years old*. I am an outside hitter for the MSBY Black Jackals.”

“Since the choice of participants, this season is especially different from others would you mind telling us your history with Kageyama-san and why you are here?” the interviewer prompts.

“Honestly, the first time I met him was in the Youth National Volleyball Training Camp back in my second year of high school and that’s the only I even have with Kageyama. I don’t know about Shouyou-kun but Meian made me come to this show. I don’t even see why but it’s better than being stuck with Atsumu and doing punishment drills from Meian.”

“Miya Atsumu?”

“Yea, ratsumu.”

“He’s also a contestant this season.”

“Fucking hell, I should’ve stayed back and dealt with the Meian special.”

“Who’s this Meian that you and Hinata-san have mentioned.”

“Our captain.” Sakusa squints behind the camera and widens his eyes and looks back at the producer and whispers while subtly pointing, “Oh my god is that Nicolas Romero??”

“Yea-”

Sakusa suddenly stands up and excitedly calls out, “Romero, can I get your autograph?”

The camera turns to Romero who was some distance away from the interview. Romero holds up a thumbs up and the camera pans back to a very in awe Sakusa as he fanboys animatedly.

**_~ twitter response ~_ **

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

SAKUSA! 10 laps of diving drills when you get back!（￣へ￣）

**Adriah Thomas @officialadriaht**

Replying to @s_meian

Yikes! @sakusa_omi

**Miya Atsumu @tsumu**

Replying to @s_meian

F in the chat for omi omi

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

Replying to @tsumu

F

**Inunaki Shion @shion**

Replying to @tsumu

F

**Oliver Barnes @o.barnes_official**

Replying to @tsumu

F

**Komori Motoya @komori_m**

Replying to @tsumu

F ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ @sakusa_omi

**Hoshiumi Kourai @hoshiumi_kourai**

Replying to @m_tsumu

F

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

Replying to @tsumu

20 for you now

**Miya Atsumu @tsumu**

Replying to @s_meian

wHat did I do????

**Miya Osamu @miya_onigiri**

Replying to @s_meian

Hahaha @m_tsumu

**Miya Atsumu @tsumu**

Replying to @miya_onigiri

iM telling mOM-

**Miya Osamu @miya_onigiri**

Replying to @tsumu

( ^ -^) no onigiri for a week when u get back then, ratsumu

**Miya Atsumu @tsumu**

Replying to @miya_onigiri

hEY-

**Miya Osamu @miya_onigiri**

Replying to @tsumu

:P

**_~ back to the show :) ~_ **

Sakusa walks up the stairs with poise and when facing Tobio he took his hand and pressed a kiss which made the shorter man blush evidently. “Please accept this bouquet.” The taller says as the hands the bouquet to Tobio after he’s let go of the other’s hand. “You look good, Kageyama.”

“Tobio is fine.” He says with a gulp. He thought to himself, “Oh shit, he’s hot. But I can’t say that right?” having a minor issue with how to respond he settles with, “Y-you too.”

Sakusa gives a light chuckle and walks off into the mansion while whispering seductively into Tobio’s ear, “See you inside.” Tobio shudders.

Out of frame, suitor number two pulls out a hand sanitizer from his pockets and starts to put some and rub his hands together after entering the mansion. _ (Classic Sakusa). _

“Oh damn, that boy’s a good one huh?” Romero comments folding his arms and shifting to one side.

“I wouldn’t mind at all if he ends up being my brother-in-law.” Miwa giggles as she gives her flustered baby brother a thumbs up from behind the camera.

“But Meian sure is a strict one isn’t he?” Romero laughs looking at his phone.

“???” Miwa looks at Romero a little puzzled.

“Look.” Romero shows Miwa the tweets from the Black Jackals’ captain.

The two adults die of laughter at the tweets as Tobio looks at them like they’ve gone insane but shrugs it off as he tries to calm himself for his next suitor. The camera does it pan back to the queue of limousine that awaits at the bottom of the stairs.

_ Onto our third contestant on The Bachelor. _

A beautifully messy black-haired and gunmetal blue-eyed man steps out of the limo in a grey suit and intricately embroidered patterned tie. Custom silver cufflinks lined with gold. The raven beauty stands at the bottom of the stairs. Queue in the interview.

“My name is Akaashi Keiji. I am 23 years old. My job is a manga editor and I am taken.”

“Sorry? I mean I was going to ask about your past relationship with Kageyama-san but why you’re here is now a better question starter.”

“They ran out of contacts that could come so I’m just a filler here.”

“But you are dressed quite nicely, what happens if you win?”

“Not possible. I don’t think. I’ve already got a sulking partner at home.”

“I see.” The producer hums understandingly. “Fair enough but I guess it can’t hurt to answer your history with our bachelor right?”

“Not a problem at all.” Akaashi continues, “Our schools had training camps with each other and we’re both setters so we do learn from each other when we do meet. I see him more like a kouhai more than anything though.”

“Ahh, okay.” The producer bowed, “Thank you for agreeing to join then.”

“Not a problem.” Akaashi beamed angelically causing the entire backstage to momentarily fall in love with his gorgeousness.

**_~ twitter owo ~_ **

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

AGHAAASHIII :(((((((

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

Replying to @heyheyhey

You’ll survive it’s not like he’s going to leave you just like that.

**Konoha Akinori @jackofalltrades**

Replying to @heyheyhey

Akaashi isn’t going to leave you, seriously.

**Komi @komiyan**

Replying to @heyheyhey

Bokuto cheer up!

**Yukieeee @yukippe**

Replying to @heyheyhey

Why would Akaashi leave the best ace we know? Right?

**Kuroo Tetsurou @oyaoyaoya**

Replying to @heyheyhey

Bro- you’ll be fine. Akaashi isn’t going to leave u

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

Keijii~ DDDDDD:

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

Replying to @heyheyhey

@setterowl

**Miya Atsumu @tsumu**

Replying to @heyheyhey

@setterowl

**Sakusa Kiyoomi @sakusa_omi**

Replying to @heyheyhey

@setterowl

**Hinata Shouyou @ninja_shoyo**

Replying to @heyheyhey

@setterowl

**Konoha Akinori @jackofalltrades**

Replying to @heyheyhey

@setterowl

**Kuroo Tetsurou @oyaoyaoya**

Replying to @heyheyhey

@setterowl

**Adriah Thomas @officialadriaht**

Replying to @heyheyhey

@setterowl

**Oliver Barnes @o.barnes_official**

Replying to @heyheyhey

@setterowl

**Inunaki Shion @shion**

Replying to @heyheyhey

@setterowl

**Kodzuken @kodzukenma**

Replying to @heyheyhey

@setterowl

**Komi @komiyan**

Replying to @heyheyhey

@setterowl

**…** **_(and so on)_ **

**_~ back to The Bachelor ~_ **

“Akaashi-san?” Tobio’s eyes widen in confusion. “Isn’t he with Bokuto?” he thought to himself.

“Hey, Kageyama.” The angel stands before him say, “Now, before you ask, yes I’m still with Bokuto-san. No, I wasn’t forced into this. They just couldn’t find anyone else who was free.”

“Ah, okay. Well, enjoy yourself then.” Tobio says as he leads Akaashi to the door.

Behind the scene, we have a confused and concerned sister and the man behind this contestant list.

“Wait, isn’t he with Bokuto?” Miwa asks suspectingly with a slight pout.

“Oh yea we didn’t manage to find enough people but Keiji said he had time,” Romero reassured.

“Fair enough,” Miwa replies evidently losing tension. “But, that now makes me wonder how many are actually competing for my baby brother’s heart?”

“Three.” Romero says bluntly, “However, it will appear to be five for the audience since two of them are secretly dating but not out in public yet.”

“Hmm.” Miwa nods, “So what about the next one?”

“Engaged.”

Miwa now looks at Romero with a raised brow and a pout. But shrugged it off shortly.

_ Onwards to our next contestant.  _

A platinum grey-haired man stands in a light grey suit. His kind smile and warm brown eyes give off a very comforting atmosphere, almost parental. His finger though, a gold ring? 

“My name is Sugawara Koushi.” The man smiles, “I am 24 and currently an elementary school teacher. And engaged.”

“Eh?! But- Alright. Let’s start with why you are here then.” The producer, dumbfounded.

“Probably the same reason as Akaashi.” he continues, “We’re just very busy people.”

“Okay, well then your relation to Kageyama-san?” the producer prompts.

“His senpai of course!” He flashes a dangerously refreshing smile. So refreshing, any Seijoh members that had played against him shiver this very moment. “I was the other setter back in Karasuno.”

“Oh, so you’re that Sugawara-san that Kageyama-san has once or twice mentioned in interviews?”

“That boy really said what I told him to say?” Suga laughs. “I’m gonna have to treat him to lunch next time.”

**_~ twitter ~_ **

**Iwaizumi Hajime @iwa_chan**

Look who you’re going up against @prettysetter

**Oikawa Tooru @prettysetter**

Replying to @iwa_chan

I’d still last longer :P

**Iwaizumi Hajime @iwa_chan**

Replying to @prettysetter

if u win we’re done kusokawa

**Oikawa Tooru @prettysetter**

Replying to @iwa_chan

Iwa-channn~~~~

**Nishinoya Yuu 🐟 @rollingthunderr**

@bestsenpai @negativity_goatee OOH LOOK WHO’S ON THE BACHELOR

**Tanaka-senpai @bestsenpai**

Replying to @rollingthunderr

SUGA-SAN!!!!?????

**Asahi not Jesus @negativity_goatee**

Replying to @rollingthunderr

Where do you think Suga’s went, Yuu

**Nishinoya Yuu 🐟 @rollingthunderr**

Replying to @negativity_goatee

and you didn’t tell me??!!

**Tanaka-senpai @bestsenpai**

Replying to @rollingthunderr

@e_chikara @goddess DID U KNOW????

**Tanaka Kiyoko @goddess**

Replying to @bestsenpai

yes.

**Ennoshita Chikara @e_chikara**

Replying to @bestsenpai

we all knew 

@dadchi told us

**_~ uwu ~_ **

“Kageyama.” Suga smiles kindly. 

“Sugawara-san, I assume you’re here the same reason Akaashi-san is too?” Tobio asks.

“Yep.” Suga giggles, “Also after all of this I’m gonna buy you lunch for still telling interviewers that I taught you everything.”

Tobio laughs, “Maybe, maybe. Enjoy then.” He walks his senpai from high school to the door to let him in the mansion.

“So that’s the high school senpai that Tobio talks a lot of,” Romero remarks.

“Another senpai? I only know of the one in middle school that didn’t want to teach him how to do a jump serve.” Miwa says sadly, “It is partially my fault for disconnecting for such a long time though.”

“At least you’re here for him now.” Romero tries to cheer her up.

Miwa smiles and nods.

_ Next contestant for this season’s The Bachelor! _

Stepping out of the next limousine is a dark green haired with freckles that scattered horizontally across his face like stars and galaxies. He wears a classic black suit and tie with a pair of black leather shoes and a leather wristwatch. He holds a small bouquet of blue roses to complement the bachelor’s eyes. 

“I am Yamaguchi Tadashi and I’m 22 years old. I work for a home electrics company in Miyagi.”

“What’s your relationship with Kageyama-san and why are you here?” The producer prompts from behind the camera in her seat.

“Ah, well I’m a close friend of his and former teammate back in high school.” Yamaguchi says awkwardly, “I only came because they said it was important.”

“They?”

“Ah, Meian and Romero.” Yamaguchi spotted Romero in the corner of his eyes, he waved, “Oh hey, Romero!”

“Hello, Tadashi!” Romero greeted the man in an interview with a grin.

**_~ tweet ~_ **

**Yachi Hitoka @yacchan**

Yamaguchi is a contestant??!!!

**Nishinoya Yuu 🐟 @rollingthunderr**

Replying to @yacchan

REALLY??!!

**Tanaka-senpai @bestsenpai**

Replying to @yacchan

WHY’S NO ONE TELLING US ANYTHING??? @rollingthunderr

**_~ the shortest twitter break in existence ends ~_ **

“Hey, Kageyama!” Yamaguchi greets the taller with a smile handing him the bouquet of flower.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Tobio asks as he smiles softly.

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi replies. Tobio takes a step forward and gives him a quick hug. 

“Enjoy yourself, captain.” Tobio fist bumps his friend.

“Will do, vice-captain.” Yamaguchi chuckles as he enters the mansion.

A short distance behind the camera where Miwa and Romero continue to spectate. Miwa does that one raised eyebrow and pout again but this time with her hands crossed. She asks, “Does Tobio know?”

“Nope.”

“What if he falls for him, wouldn’t that hurt his feelings then?” 

“I have my doubts but worst comes to worst, we’d have to break it to him the moment Tobio shows signs of falling for either Tadashi or Kei.”

“It’s such a risky idea though.”

“Kourai came up with it.”

Miwa sighs and just hummed to show she understands.

_ Onto our fifth contestant of this very special live season of The Bachelor featuring volleyball superstar Kageyama Tobio as our bachelor. _

A tall blonde megane- sorry, glasses-wearing man who stood at least 6 feet 5**, his grown out wavy hair stylistically unkept sporting a black silk suit with golden cufflinks that served as an accent piece. He held a singular mauve carnation in one hand and the other in his pocket. He stood leaning on one side as locked eyes with Tobio.

“Hello, I am Tsukishima Kei.” He grins, “I am 22 years old, I am a middle blocker for the Sendai Frogs in V. League Division 2.”

“Tsukishima-san would you tell us about your relationship with Kageyama-san and why you are here.”

“My relationship with the king?” He huffs, “Unfortunately I am his close friend. I’m only here because Yamaguchi made me agree to come here.”

“I see…” 

**_~ twitter time ~_ **

**Sendai Frog Daily @tsukkiiiii**

Tsukki is so hot! jdjhfsuidhw

**Yachi Hitoka @yacchan**

@tsukki @king_setter please don’t kill each other.

**Hinata Shouyou @ninja_shoyo**

Replying to @yacchan

^

**Sawamura Daichi @dadchi**

Replying to @yacchan

^

**Sugawara Koushi @sugamama**

Replying to @yacchan

^

**Tanaka-senpai @bestsenpai**

Replying to @yacchan

^

**Nishinoya Yuu 🐟 @rollingthunderr**

Replying to @yacchan

^

**Tanaka Kiyoko @goddess**

Replying to @yacchan

^

**Ennoshita Chikara @e_chikara**

Replying to @yacchan

^

**Yamaguchi Tadashi @yamallama**

Replying to @yacchan

^

**Kinoshita Hisashi @kinoshitah**

Replying to @yacchan

^

**Narita Kazuhito @naritak**

Replying to @yacchan

^

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

Replying to @yacchan

^

**Akaashi Keiji @setterowl**

Replying to @yacchan

^

**Kuroo Tetsurou @oyaoyaoya**

Replying to @yacchan

^

**Kodzuken @kodzukenma**

Replying to @yacchan

^

**Yaku Morisuke @yaku_mori**

Replying to @yacchan

^

**… (you get the idea don’t you?)**

**_~ aight back to the main thing I get it ~_ **

As the blonde reached the top of the stairs, he is greeted with a smirk by the raven and so he is greeted back with the same. “King.”

“Saltyshima.”

They stared at each other aggressively without blinking once. Which is until Tobio broke the silence and reset back into his neutral face. Tsukishima returned the action of the other by straightening up his back and putting his hand out to offer the flower to the bachelor. “Just take it.” He says. 

Tobio cautiously takes the flower and said, “Thank you. Enjoy, I guess.”

Tsukishima left to the door with a nod.

“I’ve never seen Tobio this prickly before.” Romero states.

“Mm.” Miwa adds, “Hopefully they don’t kill each other.”

“Haha. Yup.” Romero agrees with a yawn. He looks at his watch and it is already 11:45 at night. “This is gonna be one long night.” he thought to himself. 

_ Now we’re getting towards the end of introducing our participants. Let’s meet our 7th participant of the season. _

The man steps out the limo revealing a brunette with wavy hair and brown eyes. Pretty. A good word to describe him. Almost as pretty as our third contender. He stood with a hand on his hip and the other running through his hair.  This smug ass bitch . He is wearing a designer dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath and a burgundy tie. He turns back to the limousine to grab a small bouquet of spiderwort and carnation.

“My name is Oikawa Tooru,” he winks. “I’m a setter for a team in the Argentinian league and I’m not single.”

“Oh, another one?”

“What do you mean another one?” Oikawa gasps, slightly offended.

“So far every other setter we’ve had are taken.”

“Then what are they doing here?”

“Um, and you too Oikawa-san.”

“True. I’m just here to make fun of my kouhai, Tobio-chan~”

“Really?”

“Okay, fine. They couldn’t get someone else again everyone else was busy.”

“As expected.” The producer sighs only just to been informed of more details about the participants by Romero.

[Romero: *at a distance* ;P]

**_~ t w i t t e r ~_ **

**Matsukawa Issei @mattsun**

@iwa_chan come get yo mans

**Hanamaki Takahiro @makki**

Replying to @mattsun

@iwa_chan

**Iwaizumi Hajime @iwa_chan**

Replying to @mattsun

@prettysetter trashykawa you better get eliminated in the first round

**Hanamaki Takahiro @makki**

Replying to @iwa_chan

@prettysetter uh oh :X

**Matsukawa Issei @mattsun**

@prettysetter F

**Ushijima Wakatoshi @ushiwaka**

@prettysetter you should have come to schweiden adlers

**_~ ( ^-^) ~_ **

“Tobio-chan~” Oikawa teases as he approaches the blue-eyed raven.

“Oikawa-san, what are you doing here?” Tobio asks seriously.

“You didn’t miss me?”

“No.”

Oikawa pouts but then Tobio adds quietly, “I do watch some of your matches though.”

Simply that was enough to lift up his mood. He smiles at his kouhai and hands him the bouquet of flowers and states cheerfully, “Don’t worry, I don’t intend to win at all this time, I’m just here to watch.”

Tobio nods and opens the door for his senpai. “Have fun then.”

“Oh, I will.” He waltzes in with a peace sign.

“And that’s the middle school senpai for you,” Miwa says smugly.

“Hmm.”

_ Now for our final contender for Kageyama’s heart! _

He wears a nice dark suit with bowtie and leather shoes. The faux blond had his hair gelled and swept with undercut and all. Piercing brown eyes and a smug presence he gave could have people drooling over him for some reason called lust. In his hand, he held a small velvet box.

“The name’s Miya Atsumu, I’m 23 years old and I’m the setter for MSBY Black Jackals.” He looks straight into the camera with a dirty smirk and says, “Tobio-kun, I’m here to steal your heart.”

**_~ twitter time ~_ **

**Miya Osamu @miya_onigiri**

@sakusa_omi @ninja_shoyo either of you please win so that i can see that smirk wiped of his shit face

**Kita Shinsuke @kitaasuke**

Replying to @miya_onigiri

#teamshouyou #teamsakusa

**Aran Ojiro @aranaran**

Replying to @miya_onigiri

#teamshouyou #teamsakusa

**Suna Rintarou @sunarin**

Replying to @miya_onigiri

#teamshouyou #teamsakusa

**Iwaizumi Hajime @iwa_chan**

Replying to @miya_onigiri

#teamshouyou #teamsakusa

**…**

**_~ the two tags trend for a good 20 mins XDDD ~_ **

“Miya-san, it’s been a while hasn’t it?” Kageyama greets the man nearing the top of the stairs.

“Tobio-kun, this is for you,” Atsumu smirks as he opens the velvet box. A pair of custom made 5-carat diamond cufflinks, it’s mainframe made out of 24k gold. 

Tobio is stunned by the expensive gift and says, “I can’t possibly accept this, can I?” he ends with questioning the crew behind the camera. The managing producer shrugs since there was no rule to what they could or could not accept. Tobio reluctantly accepts it as Atsumu places it in his hand and closes it. 

“See you inside Tobio-kun~” Atsumu whispers flirtatiously as he strolls into the mansion, leaving a faintly blushing Tobio behind.

“I don’t like him.” Miwa bluntly states.

“Mm, no neither do it.” Romero agrees with a nod.

**_Come back next Friday for the next episode of The Bachelor LIVE featuring Kageyama Tobio._ **


	2. preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first dates?
> 
> drunk setter moms?
> 
> rivalry and conflict?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME BACK TO THE BACHELOR LIVE!
> 
> seriously though thanks for reading :)
> 
> enjoy the chapter :D

_ Welcome back to another episode of The Bachelor LIVE! Featuring famous volleyball superstar, Kageyama Tobio as this season’s Bachelor! Before we go any further, this is part 2 to our pilot episode. Let’s take a short montage of what happened during room sorting after last week’s episode ended. _

The show cuts to a pre-recorded video of a snippet of what ensued after the introductions.

**_~ last week ~_ **

“DIBS ON THIS ROOM!” Hinata shouts as he raced towards the room nearest to Tobio’s (even though it is literally still an entire connecting bridge away). When he dives to reach the door and eventually succeeds, outdoing the 2 others racing for this very room, he stands up and flashes a dangerously bright smile. 

“SHOUYOU-KUN YOU SHOULD LET YOUR ELDERS HAVE PRIORITY!” Atsumu whined, almost begging for Hinata to give up his room. 

“It’s alright, I’ll just take the one next to Shouyou,” Sakusa announces out loud and quickly grabs the doorknob of the room next door. Just as Atsumu realises what the other was doing he was too late. Sakusa has claimed the second closest room. Sakusa smirks knowing that he’s won as Atsumu was quite literally fuming at the lost opportunity. “Hah, seems like you’re just too slow ratsumu.”

“TCH.” Atsumu clicks his tongue and settles for the next best option. He turns around only to be greeted with Akaashi already going into the room next door. Atsumu freezes and sulks, “Why am I even alive.”

Tobio who was standing the entire time in front of the rooms with his sister and Romero. He huffed at the sight, the kind where it’s almost a laugh. He takes a sip from the glass of wine in hand. Miwa fakes a cough to get everyone’s attention and announces, “Actually, we’ve already arranged the rooms so your efforts in trying to claim them aren’t going to work.” She pulls out a piece of A5 paper and starts to read out, “Hinata, Sakusa and Akaashi are in the right rooms. Atsumu you’re in the room, two away from Akaashi. Next to Akaashi is Suga. After Ratsumu onwards is Yamaguchi, Tsukishima then Oikawa.” she beams.

“Did she just call me ‘ratsumu’?” Ratsumu asked Suga. 

“Yep,” Suga replies trying to hold back a laugh.

**_~ t w i t t e r ~_ **

**Miya Osamu @miya_onigiri**

@tsumu hah loser! even Miwa doesn’t like you

**Miya Atsumu @tsumu**

Replying to @miya_onigiri

OFC SHE DOES! WDUM!

**Sakusa Kiyoomi @sakusa_omi**

Replying to @tsumu

No she doesn’t 

**Kageyama Miwa @miiwaaa**

Replying to @miya_onigiri

you’re 100% right i hope he doesnt end up being my brother in law :) #teamsakusa

**Nicolas Romero @officialromero**

✌️ #teamsakusa

**Hoshiumi Kourai @hoshiumi_kourai**

@officialromero @miiwaaa Hey! I thought we agreed to be unbiased???

**Kageyama Miwa @miiwaaa**

Replying to @hoshiumi_kourai

…

**Nicolas Romero @officialromero**

Replying to @hoshiumi_kourai

… 

**_~ current live! ~_ **

_ And that was briefly what went down last week. Back to our current ma _

Official day one of The Bachelor. Suitors all gathered around the pool on the rooftop in suits… Suits? Tobio stands on one side of the pool opposite the candidates. They were all dressed up while Tobio was in a tank top and shorts. He looks at them weirdly with an eyebrow raised and a slight pout on his face as he tries to decipher what’s going on. Yaku walks out to the pool beside Miwa and Romero. 

“Yaku-san?” Tobio questions, a bit bamboozled. “I didn’t know we were having a guest already.”

“It’s just one more person to keep you guys in check,” Miwa says with a wink. 

Everyone on the side of the pool where Tobio was was all dressed down like him. Tobio was virtually very confused and Romero just couldn’t stop laughing for some odd reason, so did the crew members. So Tobio gave Romero a ‘what’s wrong’ look, hoping he’d finally be answered. Romero then just points to the commentator signally that he will announce how things are going to work. 

_ For our first event! First Dates! Don’t worry though because you have all of today to plan, fellas. Yes, that’s right folks, this is majorly different from the usual. Contestants, any questions before we move onto the rules?  _

Five arms raised in quick succession. _Wow, okay._ _Hinata Shouyou, what’s your question?_

“Who goes first?”

_ That will be told by Romero over there later on. Next? Miya Ra- Atsumu? _

“No budget, right?” 

_ Nope. just don’t go broke :) Next? Sakusa?  _

“Does it have to be in the country?”

_ Um… No?  _ The commentator looks back at the producer for confirmation but just gets a shrug.  _ I guess so. Uhh… Alright! Miwa-san? _

“Do we get to go too? If it is overseas?”

“Only two of you four can.” Akano, the producer, shouts from behind.

“Damn.” Miwa curses as she drags Romero and Yaku to the camera’s blind spot to discuss, leaving Tobio alone.

_ Last question, Tobio-san? _

“Do  _ all _ of them have to take me out?” Tobio says accusingly pointing at Oikawa.

_ Yes.  _

“But- Hikaruuu.” Tobio pleads with a pout.

_ Sorry. The only rule we can’t bend.  _ Hikaru, the commentator bows and continues.  _ Alright then! Off you go and may the best applicant win! And before you do Miwa will announce the order shortly. Stay tune viewers as we have a commercial break. _

_ * camera’s blind spot * _

“I’m definitely going.” Miwa declares.

“Should I go then?” Romero suggests.

“Don’t you have a son?” Yaku points out.

“I’m quite sure a date isn’t more than a few hours-” Romero explains.

“No, Yaku’s right maybe Yaku should come with me,” Miwa interjects.

“But I don’t know Kage- sorry, Tobio that well.” Yaku dismisses.

“Hoshi-kun then,” Miwa concludes fishing her phone out of her back pocket.

“Isn’t Kourai still sick?” The taller man asks.

“Actually…” Miwa shyly says.

“HEY! Am I late?” Hoshiumi barges in greeting the three in the corner.

“Just in time!” She exclaims, “You’re coming with me when Tobio’s dates are overseas.”

“Huh?” The white-haired man blinks a few times, “Overseas?”

“I’ll explain…” Yaku starts.

**_~ t w i t t e r ~_ **

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

@sakusa_omi overseas???!!!

**Adriah Thomas @officialadriaht**

Replying to @s_meian

owo is the team’s parental figure concerned?

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

Replying to @officialadriaht

Yes problem child no. 5 (2 laps now)

**Adriah Thomas @officialadriaht**

Replying to @s_meian

*gasp* Father-

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

Replying to @officialadriaht

That’s another lap now

**Inunaki Shion @shion**

Replying to @officialadriaht

rip bro

**Oliver Barnes @o.barnes_official**

Replying to @officialadriaht

F

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

@shion @o.barnes_official :)))

**_~ back to the show ~_ **

The first camera follows Tobio into the living room on the ground floor. The mid-parted, black-haired bachelor slumps down on the nearest sofa as the camera crew positions themselves in front of him. He looks at them curiously, forgetting for a moment that he was on live TV. Having that epiphany, he immediately sits up straight and more properly. He nods signalling to the people behind the camera that he was ready to be questioned. 

“So, we’ll jump right into it.” The interviewer, Hoshiko asks. “Who’s date are you looking forward to the most?”

“I can’t say for sure but,” Tobio pauses and smiles. “Probably Hinata’s or Sakusa-senpai’s.”

“Really?” Hoshiko adds, “Did you know that #teamsakusa and #teamhinata are trending on twitter right now?”

Tobio gives a light chuckle, “Really? Well, I’m not surprised that #teamhinata is trending but #teamsakusa as well?”

“Oh yea, it was pretty shocking for us too.” She clears the throat. “Anyways, would you mind telling us why you’re looking forward to their dates?”

“I mean for Hinata, I guess it’d be a great opportunity for us to catch up as well and maybe we’ll see if time has changed something.”

“When you say that, do you mean that you both have dated before?”

“Well,” Tobio hums resting his chin on his hand. “I don’t know if Hinata’s okay with me revealing this but, hmm. Before He left for Brazil we did confess to each other but I don’t know. It’s been what? Two or three years?”

“Huh.” Hoshiko moves on, “What about Sakusa?”

“I had a thing for him back in my first year of high school-” Tobio blurted out all bashful and now blushing hardly. Realising that maybe that was a little bit too much detail he buries his face into his left hand and with his other, he tries to cover the camera’s view.

It cuts to the second camera hovering over Sakusa who’s watching the Livestream from his phone. He blushes as well and smiles softly. It doesn’t take him long to realise that he’s being recorded so he gets up and retreats into his room slamming the door in the camera’s face. 

Now cutting to Hinata who was at the bar also watching the Livestream, he looks a bit shy from being exposed like that. Hinata was still in his suit and just sipped on his drink as he turned off his phone. Approaching Hinata was Atsumu, the setter of their team. Atsumu seems to be disappointed and sullen. He sits in the corner of the room curled up, still in his suit as well mumbling whines on and on as he sulks. The camera zooms in on him trying to capture this for the internet. Poor Tsumu haha.

“... it’s no use, I’m no use. Not even a custom made cufflink can win Tobio-kun’s heart. Why am I even alive. I should just go home…” An excerpt from Atsumu’s whines.

We’re then brought back to the first camera in the living room where Tobio is having a conversation with Akaashi and Suga. They all seem to be cheerfully chatting away and Tobio blushes occasionally when either of them praises him or teases him *ahem* Suga. 

“ALRIGHT BOYS GATHER AROUND!” Miwa shouts (because this house is too fucking big like it’s literally a mansion). In an impressive five minutes or so everyone is gathered in the living room. Every one of them was just awkwardly standing behind the huge ten-seater. Miwa realising that they are either too fucking shy or just dumbasses tries to signal for them to sit their asses down. Now realising that even with them seated, she still felt not tall enough, she stands on her tiptoes and takes out a piece of paper, torn off a notebook. 

“What are we here for exactly?” Tsukishima asks snarkily while standing with a hand on his hips with sass.

“First and foremost, rude. Secondly, I have the order you will all go in taking my sweet baby brother on a date.” She says waving around the piece of paper. Suddenly the room fell silent in a mix of fear and anxiousness. Miwa clicked her tongue and continued, “Relax a bit, would you?! Anyways, next order of business, Tsukishima you’re first!”

“ME?” Tsukishima gasps in blasphemy. 

“Yes, you. Unless you’re not Tsukishima then please make your way out of the mansion.” She points at Yamaguchi. “You’re next.”

“O-oh okay.” Yamaguchi stutters.

“Alright, Sugawara, Akaashi, Atsumu, Sakusa, Hinata and Oikawa. Any complaints?” Miwa concludes as she crumples up the page and chucks it down the nearest bin.

“Miwa-chan, why am I last?” Oikawa queries.

“Call me Miwa-chan one more time I’ll kick your knees and also just because.” Miwa answers.

“We used a wheel decide thing,” Romero states.

“Fair enough.” Oikawa nods.

**_~ t w i t t e r ~_ **

**Komori Motoya @komori_m**

@sakusa_omi really went \\\\\^ - ^\\\\\

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

@sakusa_omi ohhh a blushy omi kun!

**Sakusa Kiyoomi @sakusa_omi**

@komori_m @heyheyhey pls stop

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

Replying to @sakusa_omi

shouldnt u be planning for ur date right now?

**Inunaki Shion @shion**

Replying to @sakusa_omi

dont mind meian hes very invested

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

Replying to @shion

No im not

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

#teamsakusa

**Hinata Shouyou @ninjashoyo**

Replying to @s_meian

what about me? 🥺

**Miya Atsumu @tsumu**

Replying to @s_meian 

Yea what about me?

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

Replying to @ninjashoyo

Its okay my disciple i support you #teamshouyou

**Miya Atsumu @tsumu**

Replying to @heyheyhey

What about me?? 

@miya_onigiri brother??

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

Replying to @tsumu

Sorry tsum tsum im on #teamshouyou

**Miya Osamu @miya_onigiri**

Replying to @tsumu

No. #teamsakusa #teamshouyou

**Kita Shinsuke @kitaasuke**

Replying to @miya_onigiri

ngl same

**Suna Rintarou @sunarin**

Replying to @miya_onigiri

Same here

  
  


**_~ LIVE ~_ **

**_Off camera:_ **

“Tobio.” Miwa calls seriously standing right in front of her little brother.

“Aneki.*” Tobio looks up, curious what this is about.

“We’ve discussed and we think it’s best if you decide who goes with you if any of the dates do end up being overseas.” Miwa asks, “So among the four of us, me, Romero, Kourai-kun and Yaku, which two of us will you choose?”

“Hmm.” He pouts in frustration, arms folded for a minute or so. The four of them spreaded around him. Softens his expression. “Can aneki and Yaku-san come?” he asks.

Miwa looks at Yaku for permission and the shorter man just shrugs and says, “I don’t mind if that’s what you want.”

Tobio nods in acknowledgement, “Aneki?”

“Okay.” Miwa beams internally, glad that he’s chosen her, his older sister.

“That’s all?” Tobio asks standing up.

“Hmm. wait.” Miwa says as she hugs her ridiculously tall brother. She whispers quietly so that only he can hear, “Good luck.” She releases him and slaps his back encouragingly. Tobio nods and proceeds to head for the stairs. He stops momentarily looking back slightly embarrassed.

“Um… Do you guys know where Suga is?” He asks like a lost child.

“Nope.” Miwa and Hoshiumi replied.

“Try the balcony?” Romero guesses.

“He’s with Akaashi at the lounge.” Yaku affirmatively answers.

“Thanks.”

**_Where it was live lmao_ **

“Yamaguchi-san and Tsukishima-san, would you mind letting us in on what your game plans are?” Hikaru, the second interviewer asks.

They were at the second balcony in the west wing of the mansion. It was still around midday, the sun still shone brightly and hotly. The two men were having drinks and chatting away. A soft, loving atmosphere surrounded them. Tsukishima had a kahlua and milk in one hand that he got from the bar while Yamaguchi just had chilled beer. They  _ were _ just peacefully leaning against the railing and looking over the acres of forest that surrounded the house up until the camera crew found them. 

“Do we really have to?” Tsukishima sighs exasperatedly. While Yamaguchi giggles with a hand behind his head.

“I-I mean no? You don’t have to we could just look for the others-”

“It’s fine don’t mind him.” Yamaguchi smiles shyly, “That’s because neither of us has even started planning yet.”

“Ah, I see.” Hikaru hums, “What have you got in mind then?”

“I’ll probably bring Kageyama out for dinner.” Yamaguchi replies.

“I was thinking about lunch on my side.” Tsukishima answers.

“Alright I’ll see you both then.” Hikaru beams and dies internally at how intimidating Tsukishima’s height is. Hikaru turns around to exit but spots Atsumu in the distance instead. He shouts, “ATSUMU-SAN! STAY WHERE YOU ARE.”

“ **Oh shit** I’M NOT READY NO!” Atsumu screams and starts to run.

For the next 5 minutes it was just footage of Hikaru chasing after Atsumu comically.

**_~ t w i t t e r ~_ **

**Yachi Hitoka @yacchan**

Ah, yes the classic lunch date and dinner date

**Sawamura Daichi @dadchi**

Ah, I feel bad for the interviewer

**Asahi not Jesus @negativitygoatee**

Replying to @dadchi

Same 😰

**Kaminaga Hikaru @kkaru**

Replying to @dadchi

thank u 😓

**Miya Osamu @miya_onigiri**

Go interviewer go! Hahaha

**tsumu simp @tsumtsumu**

someone save him 😭

**Kodzuken @kodzukenma**

where’s @ninjashoyo

**Hinata Shouyou @ninjashoyo**

Replying to @kodzukenma

H i d i n g kenma i’m h i d i n g

**Heitor Santana @heitor_s**

Replying to @ninjashoyo

Why???

**Pedro - President of Kodzuken Fan Club @kodzukenfan**

Replying to @ninjashoyo

Yea why?

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

Where are you problem child no. 3

**Hinata Shouyou @ninjashoyo**

Replying to @s_meian

Here

*insert photo of hinata in the study*

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

Replying to @ninjashoyo

@thebachelor_live

**Tendou Satori @tenoodles**

Replying to @s_meian

Lmaoooo

**Oikawa Tooru @prettysetter**

Replying to @s_meian

rip chibi-chan

**_~ LIVE (another 5 mins later) ~_ **

Hikaru’s exhausted body laid over Atsumu as they both pant from continuously running around the floor and Hikaru subsequently claiming victory by leaping at the other. After a good moment or two they finally moved themselves over to the nearest chairs and continued on with the interview. The shorter one gained his breath again and then sat up straight and asked, “So, Atsumu-san. Since I quite literally went through the trouble of chasing you down you better spill it.”

“Aight firstly, you’re a fast one shorty-”

“I’M FIVE FOOT EIGHT I’M NOT THAT SHORT.” Hikaru snapped.

“Whatever you say.” Atsumu laughs breathlessly. “Also it’s nothing much, I just plan to take Tobio to Kawaguchiko.”

“I’m surprised considering you asked about budget as if you were thinking of something more grand-”

“Oh I was, then we’ll go to a five star restaurant for dinner.”

“Okay-”

“And we’ll go to these places on a helicopter as well.”

“Alright I think that’s enough.” Hikaru says abruptly. Then he added to himself, “Before I feel even more broke.”

“Aw no come, play with me for a while~” Atsumu pouts.

“Eh?! No way, I have to find Hinata-san next.” Hikaru turns away and starts running up the stairs. Now it was Atsumu who was chasing the other. 

_ Looks like we’ll be having a commercial break this time haha. _

**_~ t w i t t e r ~_ **

**Kaminaga Hoshiko @khoshi**

@kkaru where are you?

**Kaminaga Hikaru @kkaru**

Replying to @khoshi

HELP MEEE JEUIHWDNSEHNW

*insert blurry picture of a terrified hikaru and a slightly predatory looking atsumu chasing from behind*

**Kaminaga Hoshiko @khoshi**

Replying to @kkaru

Omw

**Miya Osamu @miya_onigiri**

I have no brother.

**Kuroo Tetsurou @oyaoyaoya**

Replying to @miya_onigiri

AHAHHAHSJSJS

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

Replying to @khoshi

I am deeply sorry for this @tsumu hey problem child no. 2 thats another 5x of the extra special now :)

**Inunaki Shion @shion**

Replying to @s_meian

F

**Adriah Thomas @officialadriaht**

Replying to @s_meian

F

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

Replying to @s_meian

Fs for tsum tsum

**_~ After the commercial break ~_ **

Hoshiko drags her energy depleted brother through the door of the study and spots Hinata. “Hinata-san-”

“GWHAH” Hinata exclaims and scrabbles on top of the table. When he finally realises that it was just the two interviewers he sighed in relief and sat back down on the chair. “Wait,” he blushes, “Is this being broadcasted?”

“Yep.” Hoshiko answers coldly.

Hinata buries his face into his palms and asks, “What was it you were going to ask?”

“Just what you’re planning for your date with Tobio.” Hoshiko asks as she shoves her brother on the chair opposite Hinata.

“Uhm… It’s probably nothing extravagant compared to the others but I’m taking him out for a volleyball date.” Hinata replies flushed red but still smiling brightly like the sun. 

“Oh interesting.” Hoshiko said.

“N-nice.” Hikaru commented with his face still planted on the table.

“A-anyways, I’m trying to come up with something to go along with it as well so bye bye.” Hinata waves in attempts to not be recorded again. 

“Alright then, come on bro.” She drags her brother off the chair and he just drops to the ground. “Fine you stay here.” She directs the camera crew out the room and on to the next “victim”.

_ I wonder who'll be next, let's check back on our bachelor! _

The camera films Tobio scrolling through twitter on his phone while Suga and Akaashi are chatting while sipping on their glasses of cabernet. Tobio huffs a laugh and tells the producer to look at the tweet by @dailyMSBY

**_Daily pics of MSBY BJ @dailyMSBY_ **

**I think it’s adorable that Sakusa-san and Hinata-san genuinely seem to care but then Atsumu-san seems like he’d flirt with any living thing. Poor interviewer.**

The producer of the show, Satou-san, laughs along with Tobio. They both blurted out at the same time, “Poor Hikaru-kun.”

_ Well seems like he’s having a great time reading all of your tweets. Let’s see if the others have found anyone else. _

**_~ t w i t t e r ~_ **

**Daily pics of MSBY BJ @dailyMSBY**

AHHH NOOO I GOT EXPOSEDD 

**Nishinoya Yuu 🐟 @rollingthunderr**

As expected of shouyou

Volleyball 

#teamshouyou

**Heitor Santana @heitor_s**

@ninjashoyo isn’t that a bit too plain?

**Pedro - President of Kodzuken Fan Club @kodzukenfan**

Replying to @heitor_s

I agree

**Hinata Shouyou @ninjashoyo**

Replying to @heitor_s

Trust me ik what im doing

**Kodzuken @kodzukenma**

Replying to @ninjashoyo

How much money do you need? 

**_~ u w u ~_ **

The audience is now switched to the fourth camera that is in the glass room on the roof with Oikawa. Oikawa sat cross-legged on the blue sofa while sipping on a cup of tea and reading ‘The Great Gatsby'. The third interviewer Satou knocked gently on the glass door to let the suitor know he was coming in. Oikawa gave them a nod to prompt them to come into the room. “Sorry to intrude,” Satou says formally as he walks in. He sat himself opposite the brunette. 

“So, you're going to ask me what I'm planning right?”

“How did you-”

“I was watching the Livestream.”

“Ah- wait- weren't you reading.”

“I just started :P” He turns the open book towards the camera, “I'm on page 5.”

“Ah alright, sorry then.”

“That's alright.” Oikawa continues, “I'm planning to bring Tobio-chan to the theme park! Breakfast and lunch as well obviously.” He turns to the camera, “Did you get my good side?”

“Thank you for your time, we'll be off then!”

“Aw so quickly? Good luck then!” he chirps.

**_~ t w i t t e r ~_ **

**Iwaizumi Hajime @iwa_chan**

I actually thought @prettysetter was gonna go over the top 

**Hanamaki Takahiro @makki**

Replying to @iwa_chan

Right??!!

**Matsukawa Issei @mattsun**

Replying to @iwa_chan

thats what i thought as well

**Sugawara Koushi @sugamama**

Replying to @iwa_chan

:o oikawa not being extra??

**_~ l i v u ~_ **

_ Now we move on to one of our most popular candidates, Sakusa Kiyoomi. Let's see if he'll reveal to us what he plans to do with our dashing bachelor on their first date. _

“Sakusa-san, would you mind telling us where you're bringing Kage- Tobio-san on this first date?” The interviewer asks promptly.

“Yes actually but I will give a hint in case Tobio watches this.” He says as he winks at the camera.

“Ooh now that is pretty smart actually. So far all your other competitors have outright told us their (initial) plans.”

“Well, that's pretty dumb.” He smirks, “I'll give you guys a clue. It’s in Japan.”

“Now, out of context that may seem pretty obvious but Sakusa-san, weren’t you the one who asked if it had to be in the country?”

“True, it was just for future reference though.” He winks at the camera.

“You're pretty confident you’ll not get eliminated this week Sakusa-san.”

“I mean, right now? The competition isn't so bad.” He shrugs, “I can manage.”

“...” Hoshiko pondered, “I like you.”

“Thank you but I only like Tobio and volleyball at the moment.” He laughs attractively.

_ Alright, now for another joint interview, we have Sugawara and Akaashi. _

The camera cuts to the living room where they both were. They were both laughing about something and visibly squiffy at the moment. They have been drinking since ten in the morning after all. 

“Alright, it's your turn.” The producer says.

“Ah, right,” Suga responds sitting up straight. Akaashi who found it funny for no reason whatsoever started bursting into laughter again. His angelic laugh, unfortunately, was highly contagious. Soon they all settled down and continued on with the scheduled interview.

“So,” The producer speaks, “What do you both have in mind for this first date? It doesn’t really matter to you both of course but you’re both still participating after all so do tell.”

“I’m bringing him to a spa.” Akaashi states as his speech slur just a tad.

“And I’m bringing him to the movies.” Sugawara points at himself while flashing a refreshing grin.

“Those are very nice ideas actually.” The producer compliments.

“I know right we- Tobio! Come here!” Akaashi waves a hand frantically at Tobio who was at the other one of the living room. Tobio cocks his head to the side not knowing that Akaashi was drunk. Very visibly confused at the altered calm, cool and collected personality that the drop-dead gorgeous man, he jogs over to them.

“Yes Akaashi-san?”

“Good luck on finding your man!” He wishes drunkenly and pats the bachelor’s arm.

“Ahaha, looks like it’s time for Akaashi to head to bed already.” Sugawara announces.

“Suga-san I can help if you need-” Tobio offers.

“It’s okay, go do what you were doing, I can manage.” Suga declares as he grabs the pretty black-haired man’s arm and puts it across the back of his shoulders. 

“Maybe my manager can help you I mean, Suga-san you’re kind of drunk as well-”

“As you can see I’m-” Suga trips with Akaashi attached to him. Fortunately, Tobio’s manager caught them both in time and led them to the rooms. 

“Please take care of them, Ishikawa.” Tobio instructed his manager.

“(Almost) anything for Tobio-sama.” Ishikawa teases.

“Oi, quit it with the -sama.” 

“Okay, Tobio-sam-”

“Just go.” Tobio dismisses his manager off with the task to take care of his dear senpais.

**_~ t w i t t e r ~_ **

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

@king_setter IS AKAASHI OKAY???!!!

**Kageyama Tobio @king_setter**

Replying to @heyheyhey

Bokuto-san, this is Miwa. Tobio left his phone upstairs. Here’s his manager’s account so that you can ask him for updates :) @akaaaaaano

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

Replying to @king_setter

THANK YOU MIWA TT^TT

**Sawamura Daichi @dadchi**

@miiwaaa will koushi be in his care as well?

**Kageyama Miwa @miiwaa**

Replying to @dadchi

Yep. If otherwise it might be Romero’s manager @bruunanov 

**Sawamura Daichi @dadchi**

Replying to @miiwaaa

Thank you!

**Konoha Akinori @jackofalltrades**

@setterowl reply to this when you sober up: why? And how much?

**Nishinoya Yuu 🐟 @rollingthunderr**

@sugamama sober up soon!

**Tanaka-senpai @bestsenpai**

Replying to @rollingthunderr

🙏

**Tanaka Kiyoko @goddess**

Replying to @bestsenpai

Sugawara isn’t dying, you know?

**_~ LIVE ~_ **

_ Let’s see how the other’s days are- _

“NO WAY OMI OMI!” A loud voice interrupts

_ I wonder who that could be. _

The camera and Tobio find their way to the fourth-floor balcony where the sound supposedly came from. 

“I would (hypothetically) die for Tobio-kun!” Atsumu declared.

“Well, I would (literally) die for Tobio!” Sakusa vowed.

“You-” Atsumu grabs hold of Sakusa’s t-shirt collar and looks into his dark eyes. “I’ll show you.”

“Tobio, I’m sorry you had to see me like this.” Sakusa apologised looking at Atsumu trying to let him know that Tobio and the camera crew were right there.

“Tobio?” Atsumu loosens his grip and looks inside greeted with a very concerned Tobio. “Oh shit, sorry.” He lets go entirely.

Tobio walked up to them worriedly and then stayed silent for a bit trying to collect his thoughts. He urged, “Please don’t actually die for me Sakusa-senpai and please don’t even think about it Miya-san.”

Sakusa cups Tobio’s face in his two hands and cooed, “I’m sorry Tobio I won’t do it again.”

Tobio’s face flushed at how close their faces were. He shakily held one of Sakusa’s wrist and said, “It’s alright but can you please let me go, Sakusa-senpai?”

“I’m still here.” Atsumu interrupts.

“Sorry I didn’t notice your insignificance.” Sakusa quipped.

“That’s it I’m not tossing to you anymore,” Atsumu claimed.

“You kinda have to,” Tobio stated.

Atsumu storms out in frustration.

_ Well, stay tuned next week when we follow our Bachelor on two dates! _

**_~ t w i t t e r ~_ **

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

problem child no. 2 (@tsumu) u r definitely still tossing to problem child no. 4

**Miya Osamu @miya_onigiri**

Replying to @s_meian

Did that idiot seriously think that would work? Hah.

**Suna Rintarou @sunarin**

Replying to @s_meian

a true idiot

**Kita Shinsuke @kitaasuke**

Replying to @s_meian

@miya_onigiri and i could take away onigiri rights for a month if that helps

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

Replying to @kitaasuke

thats not a bad idea actually

**Miya Atsumu @tsumu**

Replying to @kitaasuke

you cant do that that’s bullying

**Inunaki Shion @shion**

Replying to @tsumu

thats the point

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

@akaaaaaano how is keji doing?

**Ishikawa Akaano @akaaaaaano**

Replying to @heyheyhey

Bokuto-sama, worry less. Akaashi-sama is doing well. He’s sleeping right now though.

**Sawamura Daichi @dadchi**

@akaaaaaano or @bruunanov update on suga please?

**Brunn Romanov @bruunanov**

Replying to @dadchi

Sawamura-sama, I will be looking over Sugawara-sama for now. He is doing fine. He’s currently watching Legally Blond.

**•••**

**_END OF CHAPTER STAY TUNED!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> I swear I don't hate Atsumu at all. I actually like his character. Atsumu stans go easy on me in this chapter. It's just for fun. I’m sorry I'll be nicer next chapter I swear.
> 
> Also OCs (with somewhat undeveloped designs you can find on my instagram) cuz idk it feels weird not letting the crew have some personality :D
> 
> Ngl this chapter sucks ill do better next time. That is a promise btw.
> 
> Translation (kinda):
> 
> Aneki = older sister


	3. How Dare You?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kagetsuki date (kinda lmao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for coming back or making it this far tbh
> 
> this author has no focus (and needs sleep TT^TT)

**_Monday_ **

_ Welcome back to the next episode of The Bachelor LIVE featuring volleyball superstar, Kageyama Tobio. In today’s episode, we follow our Bachelor on two dates! But first, let’s check up on our Bachelor of the season. _

The camera pans to the master room’s door. The door opened and they were greeted by the one and only Nicolas Romero. “Come in!” he said with a grin. He opened the door wide to reveal Tobio sitting on the bed with a grumpy face as Miwa styles his hair. The interviewer that’s come with the camera this time is Hikaru. As soon as Miwa notices the camera she flashes a smile at them and goes back to concentrating on perfecting her brother’s hair. 

“Tobio-san—”

“Just Tobio is fine, Hikaru,” Tobio interject swiftly. “It’s a bit weird to be called Tobio-san.”

“Ah, I see.” Hikaru nods and continues on with his given question. “How’re you feeling about today?”

“Honestly, a bit nervous.” Tobio sighs as Miwa clicks her tongue at the sudden posture change by the younger. “Because, frankly, I have never been on a date before.” He says in all seriousness looking dead into the camera. 

His blue eyes piercing every viewer through the screens in mere solemnity and yet, behind the camera, it is something else entirely. Romero tried so hard to hold back a laugh but it just didn’t work. He isn’t in the frame but offside you can basically visualise Romero already on the floor dying of laughter. The recording just about catches his laughter from behind. Unfortunately for the cameraman and Hikaru, his laugh is way too contagious causing both of them to burst in laughter as well. Hikaru tries his very best to regain his composure between wheezes. In a minute or two he eventually does and pushes on with the interview.

“Ah, alright so-” Hikaru wheezes, “So, what do you think of Tsukishima-san?”

“The salty, beanstalk Megane?” Tobio wonders, “He’s okay I guess.”

“Salty? Beanstalk? Megane?” Hikaru thought and then nods and hums, “What about Yamaguchi-san?”

“Yamaguchi? Definitely much better than suckyshima.” Tobio adds, “I bet the date with Yamaguchi would be better than stingyshima’s as well.”

“Okay-” Hikaru wheezed at the different nicknames. He asks the last question today, “Lastly, how are you today?”

“Could’ve been better if my dear aneki here didn’t insist on doing my hair,” Tobio replies rolling his eyes

“HEY, IT LOOKS MUCH BETTER THAN YOU’VE DONE IT YOURSELF.” Miwa gasps defensively.

“She’s not wrong.” Hikaru and Romero said simultaneously which led Tobio to cross his arms and pout.

“Don’t tell me I have to bring up your photo from your third year in high school to prove my point,” Miwa adds jokingly.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Tobio sat up straight, dumbfounded by the threat and gasps.

“Jeez, Tobio. You think too lowly of me.” Miwa laughs it off.

“Alright thank you for your time,” Hikaru concludes the interview segment.

**_~ twt ~_ **

**Nishinoya Yuu 🐟 @rollingthunderr**

HAHAHA SUCKYSHIMA STINGYSHIMA Kageyama r u still a high schooler?

**Tanaka-senpai @bestsenpai**

Replying to @rollingthunderr

Maybe he still is? :o

**Yamaguchi Tadashi @yamallama**

@kingsetter that’s nice but don’t tease tsukki like that-

**Sugawara Koushi @sugamama**

@kingsetter and I thought I raised u better than this :(((

**Sawamura Daichi** **@dadchi**

Replying to @sugamama

I’m disappointed kageyama

**Tsukishima Kei @tsukki**

Oh we’ll see about that King

**_~ LIVE ~_ **

_ Alright now let’s see how the contestants are doing this fine morning. Let’s start off with checking on our drunken duos from yesterday.  _

The camera pans to both of them at the bar sitting there and elegantly drinking more wine. The energy they radiate had so much beauty that you could almost feel it through the screen. They were both alone, aside from the bartender of course. Their caretakers nowhere in sight. Hoshiko grew more and more concern as more time passed on as they wait for the two managers who were very well known to be punctual. “Sugawara-san, Akaashi-san.” She said.

“How can we help?” Sugawara aksed kindly.

“Where’s Akaano and Brunn?” Hoshiko asks.

Akaashi chuckles and Sugawara jabs him lightly in the ribs. Hoshiko quickly got the message and sighed thinking, “Well, so it seems like Atsumu-san is now not the only one that needs looking out for.” 

Soon enough a very exhausted and worn out Akaano rushed down the stairs and a slightly annoyed Brunn ran up the stairs to only then realised they were at the bar again. Both managers with their fuels running out pulled themselves together to become somewhat more presentable then stepped into frame and gently took away their glasses of wine. 

“Aw, but we were fine~” Sugawara pleaded trying to get back his glass of wine. 

“I’m sorry Mr Sugawara, this is orders from Mr Sawamura.” Brunn put it out bluntly with a thoughtful look. “Ah, I mean -sama.”

“It’s okay Brunn but can you please just let me finish that glass?” Sugawara pleaded again.

“No, I can’t, Mr Sugawara,” Brunn replied.

“What about me?” Akaashi asked looking at Akaano with pleading eyes while stealthily reaching for the wine glass.

“I am afraid not, Akaashi-sama.” Akaano replied moving the glass further away while still keeping eye contact.

“*AHEM* anyways, how do you think Tsukishima-san and Yamaguchi-san are going to do today?” Hoshiko quickly interrupts so that they can try to stick to the schedule.

“Hmm.” Akaashi looks at Sugawara just to think about how he should phrase his answer since he does know the situation between them.

“I think they will do fine,” Sugawara says with a bright smile. “After all, this is a competition (kind of) right?” He looks at Akaashi with his last word. Akaashi could tell there was some pain in his voice trying to hide the situation.

“Right.” Akaashi answered.

“Ah well look at the time it’s been a nice chat,” Hoshiko says looking at her watch. They were a whole hour behind schedule.

_ Now for a short commercial break. When we come back we will follow our Bachelor on his first date (ever).  _

**_~ twt ~_ **

**Sawamura Daichi @dadchi**

@bruunanov I thought I said to keep him away from the bar?

**Brunn Romanov @bruunanov**

Replying to @dadchi

Sorry, Mr Sawamura, Mr Akaashi snuck him to the bar when I was grabbing a cup of water for Mr Sugawara.

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

@ akaaaaaano ishi-kunnn how did keiji get to the bar???

**Ishikawa Akaano @akaaaaaano**

Replying to @heyheyhey

I apologise Bokuto-sama. Akaashi-sama said he had to talk privately with Sugawara-sama and said I shouldn’t follow him.

**Kuroo Tetsurou @oyaoyaoya**

Replying to @dadchi 

Damn @setterowl didn’t think you’d have the guts to do that

**Akaashi Keiji @setterowl**

Replying to @oyaoyaoya

Don’t underestimate me pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san

**Kuroo Tetsurou @oyaoyaoya**

Replying to @setterowl 

I’m hurt. @heyheyhey come get your mans

**Kodzuken @kodzukenma**

Replying to @oyaoyaoya

HAH.

**The Bachelor LIVE @thebachelor_live**

Leave your comments down below for Kageyama Tobio (@kingsetter) and Tsukishima Kei (@tsukki) to answer during the show!

**_~ l I v E ~_ **

_ Welcome back to the Bachelor featuring Kageyama Tobio. We now follow our bachelor on their first date.  _

The camera zooms from a wide shot of the mansion to the grand entrance. The tall blond sentient tree in a plain black crew tee and light grey plaid pants paired with a black vans sneakers stood by an open car door of a limousine. The camera then turns towards the opening door which was unveiled to our bachelor of the season. His outfit complimented the taller’s in some way. A white crew tee with tan plaid pants and leather loafers accompanied by a leather wristwatch, leather belt and a necklace. He strode down the stairs relatively quickly and did not want the other older to wait. 

“Ready to go?” Tsukishima asks politely as he awkwardly offers his hand to Tobio.

“Yes,” Tobio adds softly, “but you know you don’t have to do this right?”

Tsukishima leads Tobio into his seat and before closing the door. He nods to acknowledge the previous question. The tall blond let himself into the shiny, black limousine from the other side. The viewers are then switched to a view from the camera inside the limousine. The interior was just as classy as it was from the outside with leather seats and all. As they are being driven to the date’s destination, they answered questions on twitter. “Alright, so this is the segment where we entertain you guys, the audience by answering your questions.” Tobio introduces as he pulls out his phone from his back pocket.

“The first question by @kagefan20: how long have you known tsukishima-san?” Tobio hums, “Six? Seven? Years.”

“Next question,” Tsukishima reads, “@sendaifrogsdaily: tsukishima deserves better no cap.” He laughs at the comment and then adds, “Maybe.”

“What was that wearyshima?” Tobio glared.

“Stick with the segment, King.”

“Next tweet by @dailymsby: WHERE IS SHOYO, SAKUSA AND ATSUMU? We need more content!” Tobio squints and then huffs, “I’m not sure how they are at the moment, maybe we’ll call them up on our way back. How’s that?”

“Question number four!” Tsukishima said (surprisingly) enthusiastically, “@leeee187 asks: what was the best memory you’ve had with each other?”

“Wouldn’t it be different depending on if you asked me or him?” Tobio points out.

“True, but for me it’s definitely in our last spring tournament. We didn’t make it all the way but that is the furthest we’ve gone.” Tsukishima replies.

“Huh. Same actually. Onto the next tweet.” Tobio squints at the tweet with only superscript, “This one is from @seasonsss:  how are you? ” He rubs his chin pretending to think hard and long about the question. “Hmmm I think I’m okay.”

The limousine suddenly takes a sharp left turn causing Tsukishima to end up in a rather compromising position on top of Tobio. Tsukishima quickly got off the shorter and returned to where he was before. Tobio’s face was flushed red from suddenly being so close to his former teammate. They resided to silence with awkwardness and tension filling the air. Eventually they came to a stop and got off the limo. The driver soon rushed out and quickly apologised. 

“Are you finally going to tell me where we are?” Tobio asks curiously, not being able to figure out even after thinking about it for so long.

“Nakamura. A 3 michelin star restaurant.” Tsukishima answers as he points to the restaurant. 

“N-Nakamura?!” Tobio exclaims in shock, “Isn’t it really expensive and exclusive?”

“Yes and now I’m more shocked that you haven’t been here considering your status.” Tsukishima replies in confusion.

Tsukishima led the way into the restaurant. They sat in a “private” room that Tsukishima had booked for lunch. Over their lunch they reminisce about their pasts and catch up with their present. 

[Though we don’t see most of that because OBVIOUSLY it would be more awkward than it already was. So the camera switches back and forth quite a bit for the next couple of hours. So here’s what you’d see as viewers!]

—

“Who would’ve thought that the very same person that said ‘It’s just a club’ was still playing volleyball.” Tobio remarks with a smirk.

“How-” Tsukishima shrinks back.

“Bokuto told me, well all of us, during our dinner party after the Adlers and Jackals match.” Tobio resumes, “What made you continue anyways?”

“Well I found that ‘moment’ I guess that Bokuto had talked about then.”

Tobio smiles, “No, that’s not it. I can tell.”

Tsukishima sighs.

—

“So, who called you here?” Tobio asks suspiciously.

“Hoshiumi-san. I think.” Tsukishima answered with uncertainty.

“Interesting pick.” Tobio notes to himself to ask his teammate later.

—

“Favourite drink.” Tsukishima (kind of) asks.

“Milk.” Tobio answers while nodding.

“Still milk?” Tsukishima giggles.

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Childish.” The blond snickers.

“OI!” He yells as he props himself up from rage.

—

*5 drinks later*

“SUCKYshima”

“KING OF THE COURT”

“Alright, I think we best get both your drunk asses back to the mansion.” The producer yelps.

— while these were all happening —

We are set back at the mansion’s living room where more contestants are being interviewed. On a single seater we have a black wavy haired man wearing a simple slim fitted crew tee with grey sweatpants. Currently a third favourite among the rest of the suitors. 

“Sakusa-san, welcome back to this interview segment.” Hoshiko, who sits on another single seater adjacent to the man’s, asks. “Let’s start off with, how are you?”

“Decent. Could be better though.” Sakusa shrugs.

“How so?” She asks out of interest.

“Maybe if a certain rat would leave I’d be ten times better and if I was with Tobio right now I’d be a hundred times better.” He casually explains. 

“I see…” Hoshiko continues, “Moving on, fans have been asking for more hints about where you’re bringing Tobio to on your date. Will you give us a small hint?”

“Hmm… Let me think of a good one.” Sakusa plays with his fingers as he thinks up one. It doesn’t take long until he sprung up and said, “清*。”

“清？” Hoshiko asks in confusion.

“Yep. That’s the only hint anyone is getting.” He then winks at the camera and wishes to the audience, “Good luck!”

“Next question! How confident are you on the scale of one to ten that you will win? Ten being ‘I will definitely win’ and 1 being ‘not at all’.”

“A solid nine.” Sakusa seriously states.

“Why nine and not ten?” Hoshiko prompts for an explanation.

“Because of the history Shouyou-kun has with him.” Sakusa says softly, scared that it will be seen as a sign of defeat.

“Ah, so Hinata-san is who you’re looking out for.” Hoshiko acknowledges.

“Yes.”

“I see well, thank you for your time!”

“No problem.” He says getting up to leave for the next interviewee. “See you around.”

—

“Alright, alright let’s call Hoshi-kun.” Tobio declared in a light feathery tone.

“Yes, splendid idea!” Tsukishima squeals excitedly and scooches nearer to Tobio so that they could both hear and be heard by Hoshiumi.

_ Beep. Beep. Bee- “Hello?” Hoshiumi answered from the other end of the line. “Tobio?” _

“Ne, Hoshi-kun why did you pick suckyshima here?” Tobio asks, wasting no time at all.

_ “Um.. Dunno couldn’t think of anyone else.” Hoshiumi replies confusedly. _

“Hoshiumi-san— why me though~” Tsukishima whines

_ “You didn’t seem to have a problem accepting it as far as I can remember, Tsukishima-kun.” The voice on the other end of the line replied slowly and unsurely of what is happening. He asks, “Tobio, are you drunk again?” _

“Me? Drunk? No way.” Tobio physically shook his head, “I’m fineeee, Hoshi-kun. Don’t tell Miwa and Romero though.”

_ “Yup you are drunk. And I bet Tsukishima-kun is as well.” He sighed. He then gave instructions to the driver, “DRIVER-SAN, SEND THEM THROUGH THE BACK DOOR I’VE CALLED HIRUGAMI OVER TO PICK THEM UP.” _

“Alright.” The driver replies.

_ “Tobio just continue on with the segment would you?” he ordered with another sigh. _

“Yes sir!” Both Tsukishima and Tobio answered simultaneously.

**_~ tweet ~_ **

**Kindaichi Yuutarou @k_yuu**

@kingsetter That’s rough buddy. Yikes.

**Kunimi Akira @k.akira**

@kingsetter how r u even going to go on ur next date???

**Oikawa Tooru @prettysetter**

;P Tobio-chan can’t hold his alcohol

**Iwaizumi Hajime @iwachan**

Replying to @prettysetter

You’re no better so shut ur mouth shittykawa

**Oikawa Tooru @prettysetter**

Replying to @iwachan

Iwa-chan so mean T^T

**Yachi Hitoka @yacchan**

At least they’re not killing each other when they’re drunk (◍•﹏•)

**Sawamura Daichi @dadchi**

Replying to @yacchan

That’s true

**_~ live ~_ **

The camera follows Tsukishima and Tobio through the back door as Hirugami waits to collect the two drunk men. As soon as they got in, Hoshiumi’s manager Fujiwara took Tobio back to his room as stealthily as possible out of Romero’s and Miwa’s sights. Hirugami was then in charge of transporting a lengthy frog back to his room. As that happens the camera is cut to more interviews.

Back in the living room we have the sun-kissed tangerine laughing at some joke Hoshiko has told. They are then queued to finally start. Hoshiko regains her composure and formally starts, “Hinata-san, you are the top pick among the fans. How do you feel about that?”

“Pretty great actually. I’m kind of surprised as well because I mean, I’m going up against Omi-san and Atsumu-san.” Hinata laughs, “They are usually the top picks from the Black Jackal’s fanbase. “

“And you’re not?” Hoshiko questions.

“I am not sure. Wanna check?”

“I’m down.” 

They both move close together just so that they can both see Hoshiko’s screen as she does a little “fandom search” to see who’s being voted most favorited. Hoshiko lifted a brow and commented, “You’re not too bad yourself for a new member. Number 5.”

“Huh.”

“I digress. On the scale of one to ten, you think you're gonna win? Ten being hell yes and one being nope, not a chance.” Hoshiko asks.

“Um. Eight.”

“Oh really? Even Sakusa-san said nine and he saw you as a threat.”

“Haha I see him as a threat as well and even Atsumu-san so that’s why I’m at an eight.”

“Ah but why?”

“I have history with Tobio and I’m still his best friend!” Hinata says brightly with a smile that could blind people.

“Alright, thank you for your time.”

“Haha not a big deal at all.”

—

“You WHAT?!” Miwa screams.

“I… umm got drunk with Ka- Tobio?” Tsukishima said once again.

“How dare you let my brother drink!” Miwa gasped.

“How much did he drink???” Romero asks anxiously.

“Like five mugs, why?” Tsukishima queried.

“He can’t handle alcohol almost at all.” Romero explains worriedly as he paces back and forth while Miwa panics in the background. “His limit is literally two and at two he’s already hungover the next day.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine tomorrow-”

“That’s the problem Tsukishima!” Miwa exclaims, “He has  _ another _ date later.”

“We’re going to have to postpone everything by a week.” Yaku states as he comes off the phone with Fujiwara. “Tobio’s already fallen in deep sleep.”

“Oh god.” Hoshiumi says under his breath, “At this rate we might as well extend this to four months instead of the initial two.”

Just as Hoshiumi says this, Hikaru barges dramatically flinging the door open, just like in those telenovelas. “Guys, I have good news and bad news.”

“WHAT'S THE GOOD NEWS?” Miwa aggressively asks in panic.

“You get the extension plus another two weeks.” Hikaru states.

“The bad news??” Romero asks, visibly shaking in horror.

“We’re going to need more back ups like Yaku-san and Hirugami-san over here.”

“But Hirugami is only here for today-” Hoshiumi says.

“He’s agreed to stay a little bit longer.”

“Alright then.” The white haired man retreats.

The whole room falls silent as everyone tries to comprehend one thing: all of them are crackheads and can’t be left alone. Miwa took deep breaths and slowly regained her composure again. She sighs, “Alright, I’ve got an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 
> 
> I suck at following plans lmao
> 
> So sorry for shorter chapter TT^TT i legit cant focus this week
> 
> 清 (kiyo) → clear


	4. p r o c r a s t i n a t i o n — i am way off my initial plan its incredible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumu is nice? :o
> 
> K a R a O k E w/ Oikawa Tooru
> 
> pray for interviewer 2
> 
> blushyyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a short chapter but I’m really trying to come out with something I’m happy with but also still do school work so hopefully, next few chapters should be better. TT^TT
> 
> Also, I might put up a poll soon maybe 4/5 chapters later (depending on how this goes) on my IG story (@hengoverdrwrts) for who gets eliminated first. So, watch out for that announcement in my chapter notes.

**_It’s still Monday_ **

_ WELCOME BACK TO THE BACHELOR LIVE. Let’s get to the next contestant’s interview :)  _

The camera cuts from the short title screen right after the commercial break. A change of location. The audience has been brought to the lounge area where we find both Atsumu and Hoshiko comfortably seated in the bean bag area of the rather dimly lit area. The lounge had a huge curved glass window that lit up the room for the most part of the day but right now it was evening. The floor was carpeted with dark slate grey, complemented with shadow grey couches and gold and black asymmetrical grids that surround the area. 

The faux blonde suitor had shifted himself to lie face down on the bean bag and held his head up with one hand. With a condescending smirk, he asks, “So what will be asked about this time, Hoshi-chan.”

“Ah, Miya-san just call me ‘Hoshiko’ please.” She corrects.

“Only if you call me ‘Atsumu’ instead.” He bargains.

“And why should I?” Hoshiko retorts, raising a brow.

“I have a twin-” The blonde tries to explain.

“And Osamu-san is not on the show so it doesn’t matter,” Hoshiko explains bluntly. “He’s not here so there wouldn’t be any confusion anyways.”

“Fine.” Atsumu pouts.”

“Okay, last time you said you’d bring Tobio-san to Kawaguchiko and then to a five-star restaurant, now would you mind telling us more?” Hoshiko adds, “And how confident are you in winning Tobio-san’s heart?”

“I’m not telling anyone more. Also, I am definitely going to win.” Atsumu declares.

“Very confident I see. No worries about other competitors?” She prompts.

“None at all.” Atsumu grins.

**_~ tw it te r ~_ **

**Miya Osamu @miya_onigiri**

ew it’s that shit-eating grin again

**Suna Rintarou** **@sunarin**

Replying to @miya_onigiri

Blegh hahaha

**Kita Shinsuke** **@kitaasuke**

@tsumu you really think that? Smh

**Adriah Thomas** **@officialadriaht**

Replying to @kitaasuke

He’s right, Shoyo and Kiyoomi are like way ahead of you

**Shugo Meian** **@s_meian**

dont get cocky @tsumu

**Aran Ojiro @aranaran**

Replying to @kitaasuke

smh atsumu

**Inunaki Shion @shion**

Replying to @s_meian

Captain’s calling u out owo

**Oliver Barnes @o.barnes_official**

Replying to @s_meian

Haha atsumu’s in trouble

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

Replying to @o.barnes_official

No, he’s not :)

**Oliver Barnes @o.barnes_official**

Replying to @s_meian

Yes, he is.

**Inunaki Shion @shion**

Replying to @s_meian

Yes, he is.

**Adriah Thomas @officialadriaht**

Replying to @s_meian

Yes, he is.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi @sakusa_omi**

Replying to @s_meian

Yes, he is.

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

Replying to @s_meian

Yes, he is.

**Hinata Shouyou @ninjashoyo**

Replying to @s_meian

Yes, he is.

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

Replying to @s_meian

Fine, he is.

**Miya Atsumu @tsumu**

Replying to @s_meian

Hey! D:

**_~ li ve ~_ **

_ Now for a short announcement. _

“Hey there!” Miwa waves awkwardly at the camera, “We’d like to announce that the show will be extended due to unforeseen incidents. Therefore, to prevent another announcement like these we will be extending it for two months so that there is two months worth of time for them to maybe screw up again.” 

The camera cuts to Atsumu sneaking up behind Hinata who was groggily munching on a slice of bread. Just as Atsumu’s hand was going to grab Hinata’s shoulder, Sakusa appears seemingly out of nowhere to grab Atsumu back by the collar of his tee startling the shorter. Atsumu slowly turns around to a menacing looking Sakusa.

“O-omi omi~ Heh.” He says shakily.

“So you have chosen death,” Sakusa says with murderous intent sparkling in his eyes. So did the one behind Omi Omi.

“You dare hurt Shouyou?” Suga threateningly asks as he materialises beside Sakusa.

“S-Suga-san, haha I-I would never-” Atsumu trembled.

“Really?” Both Sakusa and Suga said ominously.

Atsumu wriggled out of Sakusa’s grip and dipped the area as quick as he could. Suga then proceeded to ruffle Hinata’s hair and pats Sakusa’s back with the other. Hinata looks up at Suga slightly confused but accepts the head ruffling anyways.

“Is Atsumu always like this during your team practices?” Suga-san asks the taller man.

“Yea.” Sakusa answers nodding.

“And what happens usually?”

“Captain Meian would just make Tsumu do some punishment drills or something.”

“Hmm. Guess I’ll take off from here, see ya!” Suga says patting Sakusa’s back and leaving.

The camera then cuts to Atsumu crouching in the corner of the living room trembling from fear. The audio barely manages to pick up his mumblings, “s-so s-scary.” 

_ NOW FOR A SHORT COMMERCIAL BREAK- CUT the cameras ALREADY _

**_~ tw it te r ~_ **

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

@tsumu 🙂😡☠️

**Sawamura Daichi @dadchi**

@tsumu If you even dare lay a finger on Hinata. 🙂

**Kodzuken @kodzukenma**

@tsumu u better keep an eye open when u sleep tonight

**Miya Osamu @miya_onigiri**

@tsumu is no longer my twin

**Suna Rintarou @sunarin**

lmao everyone teaming up against @tsumu now

**Kita Shinsuke @kitaasuke**

Replying to @sunarin

well obvs he could’ve hurt hinata

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

@tsumu tsum tsum how could you 😭

**Kageyama Tobio @kingsetter**

@tsumu how could you?!

**Adriah Thomas @officialadriaht**

Scaring hinata? Thats illegal

**Inunaki Shion @shion**

C A R D I N A L S I N #protectninjashoyo

**Heitor Santana @heitor_s**

Forgive me, father, for @tsumu, has sinned. 🙏

**Pedro - President of Kodzuken Fan Club @kodzukenfan**

Replying to @heitor_s

BIG TIME

**_So like this went on for hours lmao_ **

**~ li ve ~**

_ WELCOME BACK TO THE SHOW! NOW LET’S PROCEED TO YAMAGUCHI TADASHI! How does Yamaguchi Tadashi feel about the delay? Let’s find out. _

The camera cuts to the poolside where Yamagucci and Hoshikun sat adjacent to each other. It was around five hours past meridian when Yamaguchi was initially supposed to take Kageyama out but plans changed. The sun was about to set soon, the sky was a shade of blue and purple. 

“How do you feel about your postponed date, Yamaguchi-san.” Hoshiko prompts.

“I’m kind of glad actually,” Yama chuckles shyly, “At least I’ll have a day more to make sure the plans really put together.”

“I see. Well, do you think you’ll win this?” She asks.

“No, not really. I’m kinda like why Suga and Akaashi are here. Fillers.” Yamaguchi laughs.

“Then who will you root for?” Hoshiko asks curiously off from the script.

“Hinata. Obviously.” Yamaguchi laughs, “Gods, they were so oblivious back then.”

“Really?” 

“Yea. Oh my, you should see all those times when Kageyama said such cool one-liners to Hinata.” Yamaguchi imitates Tobio’s voice, “ _ ‘As long as I’m here, you’re invincible.’ _ ”

“かっこい~” Hoshiko comments

“Right?!”

“Well it was nice to talk to you, I best be off to finding Oikawa-san.” Hoshiko sighs knowing she’d have to track down a person again.

“I think I saw him in the garden at the other building,” Yamaguchi recalls.

“Oh really?” Hoshiko beams, “Thanks for the tip!”

_ Bzzzt bzzzzt  _ “Sorry,” Hoshiko answers the call, “Hika-chan?”

_ “I said don’t call me ‘Hika-chan’. Sigh. Anyways, I found Oikawa in the karaoke room, I’ll get his last interview.”  _ Hikaru reports from the other end of the line.

“Alright, he’s all yours,” Hoshiko says with a sigh of relief.  _ Beep. _ She turns to Yamaguchi and kindly requests with a bright smile, “Tell me more about these cool one-liners!”

_ Now, let’s see what Oikawa Tooru, CA San Juan’s setter, up to this fine evening. _

“DADDY DADDY DO! HOSHII NO SA- ANATA NO SUBETE GA!~” Oikawa sings and dances as the camera walks into the karaoke room. Oikawa turns around singing, “AI NI DAKARA GIRA GIRA MOETE SHIMAITAI~” then approaching Hikaru with a second mic. He offers, “C’mon sing it with me!”

“No than-” Before Hikaru could officially decline he got dragged into a duet with Oikawa.

“KAWAIAWAIGE NA DE 1, 2, 3” Oikawa starts then pointing at Hikaru to prompt him to sing the next line.

“M-mesen sorashite zurui yo ne” Hikaru sings the next line.

“Hoteridasu boku no kimochi moteasobu mitai de~” Oikawa sings with some precision.

“Oikakecha dame na no wa wakatteru demo murisa” Hikaru sings quietly.

“Ichido fumidaseba modorenakute kamen wa nugisutete” Oikawa sings entirely off-pitch.

“Ikenai koto made asobi ga maji ni naru” Hikaru sings as he longed for this to soon end. Oikawa then signals for them to sing the chorus at the same time.

“DADDY DADDY DO! HOSHII NO SA- ANATA NO SUBETE GA~” They both sing unharmoniously, Oikawa’s voice overpowering Hikaru’s. Oikawa then sat down and put the mic down.

“Alright let’s proceed with the interview,” Oikawa says nonchalantly.

Hikaru nods and sits next to Oikawa and signals for the camera crew to come over. Hikaru was flushed the entire time from embarrassment but now was not the time for that unprofessionalism. He takes a deep breath then just as he was about to ask the first question, Oikawa interjects with one of his own.

“You do know which anime this is from right?” 

“U-uhm y-yes.” Hikaru stutters.

“Good, I was about to kick you out of the room if you didn’t know,” Oikawa says in all seriousness.

“So, Oikawa-san.” Hikaru asks, “Who are you hoping will win?”

Oikawa went silent for a good few seconds then comments, “Good question.” he elaborates, “I’ve never actually thought about that yet. I was going to answer Shouyou but so far, Miya and Sakusa are really great candidates as well. So I’m going to say, whoever has Tobio-chan’s heart is whoever I think should win.”

“That’s actually really nice and wholes-” Hikaru fails to comment.

“BUT if they turn out to break my adorable kouhai’s heart, I will break their bones,” Oikawa announces with a threatening grin.

“Ah, I see.” •∆• 

“I-I mean not literally you know? Like emotionally.” Oikawa justifies.

“Is emotionally breaking someone’s bones even possible?” Hikaru raises his brow.

“Iwa-chan I know you’re watching this please don’t kill me.” Oikawa pleads with his head bowed.

Hikaru doesn’t like seeing people somewhat sad or something like that so he  _ voluntarily _ suggests, “Oikawa-san, let’s sing ‘Love Dramatic’, how about that?” He points at the screen.

Oikawa’s face instantly lights up and exclaims, “HELL YEAH! CAN WE SING ‘吾輩は猫である’?” 

“S-sure.” Hikaru instantly regrets his offer.

The camera cuts to one of the balconies of the mansion that faced the sea. There stood the Adler’s setter, leaning against the railing, staring out into the horizon. The wind blew his hair to the side as he wonders yet again, why is he doing this. But he had plans. There was a reason why he is out on this balcony. He wanted to talk to Atsumu alone. (And keep Atsumu away from pranking Hinata again or Sakusa next.)

“Tobio-kun, you were looking for me?” A voice called from behind.

“Yea,” Tobio turns around wind still blowing through his hair, looking effortlessly pretty, “I did.”

“...stunning,” Atsumu said under his breath. “Truly, stunning.”

Tobio blushes at the comment but proceeds, “Atsumu-san, why me?”

“Well,” Atusmu paused for a while, collecting his thoughts and tries to form actual sentences, “I mean, why not? Why anyone else? You’re a gorgeous piece of work, an exceptionally skilled setter and a lovable dork.”

“You’re a really good setter too—” Tobio tries to hide his blush, “A-anyways, why did you try to scare Hinata for?”

“Everyone’s still on about that??!” Atsumu sighs, “It was just a harmless prank, I’m sure he wouldn’t get hurt just from that.”

“He is one of the clumsiest people I’ve met, he most definitely could.”

“Fair.”

They shared a few moments of silence between them gazing off into the horizon. Tobio breaks the silence and says, “I should probably get going. I’ll see you around.” He turns around to leave but then Atsumu grabbed his wrist and pulls him back to kiss him on the cheek and leave himself. 

Tobio was left startled and red. He covers his face with his palms and tries to calm himself down before going to the bar to meet Hinata.

**_~ tw it te r ~_ **

**Iwaizumi Hajime @iwa_chan**

@kkaru I apologise for tooru’s actions

**Kaminaga Hikaru** **@kkaru**

Replying to @iwa_chan

its fine 😅

**Matsukawa Issei @mattsun**

Replying to @kkaru

an actual warrior angel 😤

**Hanamaki Takahiro @makki**

Replying to @kkaru

bless his tolerance 🤧

**Kindaichi Yuutarou @k_yuu**

Replying to @kkaru

this guy is a hero 

**Kunimi Akira @k.akira**

Replying to @kkaru

u poor soul getting roped into karaoke like that

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

:o @tsumu acting decent? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO TSUMU?!

**Miya Osamu @miya_onigiri**

Replying to @s_meian

I bet some parasite invaded him

**Adriah Thomas @officialadriaht**

Replying to @s_meian

hahaha when even the captain doesn’t think you’re even  _ decent _

**Inunaki Shion @shion**

Replying to s_meian

w w w tsumu being nice is unbelievable

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

Replying to @s_meian

what did tsum tsum do? i went to get snacks

**Kita Shinsuke @kitaasuke**

:o @tsumu not talking shit? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO ATSUMU?

**Suna Rintarou @sunarin**

Replying to @kitaasuke

w w w

**_~ li ve ~_ **

“Kageyama, you’re such a sap.” Hinata laughs.

“H-hey!” Tobio responds, slightly embarrassed.

“You waited all this while for someone like me?” Hinata asks softly.

“Y-yeah. I did, and my grandpa was right.” Tobio replies nostalgically.

“???”

“He said someone better will be out there coming for you and he’s right.” Tobio quoted with a sad smile.

Hinata looked at Tobio in the eye and said, “Don’t be sad,” he smiled, “so, do you still like milk?”

Tobio chuckles, “Obviously.”

The atmosphere around them was relaxed, light and chill. It was a comforting sight as well. Two people who haven’t seen each other in six years, finally sit down and catch up some more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE FINALLY KNOW SAKUSA’S BIRTHDAY!!!!! 🎉 (March 20)
> 
> Is this a filler ep? Maybe… 
> 
> Look, I am ridiculously conscious of my content I'm sorry
> 
> I STILL MADE IT TO MY WEEKEND UPDATES! WOOHOO!
> 
> Q for my dear readers; do you guys watch Kaguya-sama?
> 
> I am LIVING for this second season right now


	5. C-can we...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi Tadashi's date
> 
> Karaoke bet
> 
> Pool!
> 
> Eros, Pragma, Philia, Mania, Ludus? What do these mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ヾ(＾∇＾) Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Un-Beta'd Chapter
> 
> Candid notes:
> 
> I- I wrote these half-asleep... BUT THANK THE LORDS ONLINE SCHOOL IS NO MORE FOR NOW.
> 
> Lords, 5 weeks of constant 7-5 screentime and accumulative soreness from not having a chair is dreadful.
> 
> Oh no, another day closer to my dreadful IGCSEs results based on unimproved grades. ヾ( •́д•̀ ;)ﾉ

**_Monday, like 8 pm lmao_ **

The atmosphere around them radiated an overwhelming warmness that could melt the coldest of hearts. The sun had set and the moonlight shone into the dim, yellow-lit room that was the bar. The wall of alcohol stood behind the bartender spectating the freak duo that sat opposite them. Hinata’s joyous chuckles fill the silence of the bar as Tobio dreamily gazes at the other reminiscing their high school days, off the court, out of school. 

Tobio swirls his old fashioned in repeated circular motions which will soon tire out his wrists. He takes his time to take in every new change about Hinata; his sun-kissed skin, his shorter but still fluffy hair, the visible gain in muscles, broader shoulders, there’s just so much to take in. But one thing Tobio was grateful for was the smile and energy that hadn’t changed a tad bit. 

Hinata rambles on about his years in Brazil, his encounter with the great king, his roommate Pedro, his last teammate Heitor and his wife Nice. All said with a large grin spread across his face. He ends with a sigh looking up with a slight smile but one that was somewhat sombre. 

“Hinata,” Tobio said softly.

“Yea?” Hinata turns his attention to the man next to him.

“What made you join?” Tobio asks looking down at his glass.

Big brown eyes lazily stared at his own blue ones for a moment. Hinata then turns to a contemplative look, resting his chin between his thumb and index with the support of his arm he hums in musing. After a good minute of Tobio anxiously hoping he hasn’t asked it wrongly, Hinata sparks in epiphany. The shorter man looks at Tobio in the eyes again and calmly said, “Simple, I  _ like _ you.” He smiled.

_ Ba-dump _ . Tobio blushed and thought, “Seems like these feelings since high school hadn’t gone away.” in a way almost cursing at his heart. To the bachelor, it only proved that all those years of trying to leave those feelings behind had been a waste of time. “But no I mustn’t be swayed by this,” Tobio affirmed himself and sighed. He shifted his attention to Hinata’s awaiting eyes. 

“I-I see.” Tobio stammered.

“...And also because Meian said it’d be a great idea.” He admits shyly.

The bachelor laughs and downs the remainder of his drink. He stood up and ruffled the other’s hair before leaving, “See you around.”

_ Tomorrow we follow our Bachelor on his second date.  _

**_~ twt ~_ **

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

@ninjashoyo u suggested it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Adriah Thomas** **@officialadriaht**

Replying to @s_meian

u encouraged it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Inunaki Shion** **@shion**

Replying to @s_meian

adriah isnt wrong ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Oliver Barnes @o.barnes_official**

Replying to @s_meian

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

Replying to @officialadriaht @shion @o.barnes_official

oh SHUSH

**Miya Atsumu @tsumu**

Replying to @s_meian

theyre right though ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Sakusa Kiyoomi @sakusa_omi**

Replying to @s_meian

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Heitor Santana @heitor_s**

i do hope @ninjashoyo wins. he literally gushes about tobio all the time #teamshouyou

**Pedro - President of Kodzuken Fan Club @kodzukenfan**

#teamshouyou

**Kodzuken @kodzukenma**

#teamshouyou though id rather have shouyou for me

**Kuroo Tetsurou @oyaoyaoya**

Replying to @kodzukenma

What about me? 🥺

**Kuroo Tetsurou @oyaoyaoya**

chibi better win or he might steal kenma from me #teamshouyou

**_~ end of twt ~_ **

  
  


**_TUESDAY — finally lmao_ **

_ Welcome back to The Bachelor LIVE featuring Kageyama Tobio. Today we follow our bachelor on his second date with Yamaguchi Tadashi.  _

The camera follows behind Akaashi who is practically running. Up the stairs to the third floor, down the hallway to the block a bridge away and up the stairs once more to the fifth floor. Akaashi doesn’t seem to falter one bit of tiredness as the rushes to what seems to be the bachelor’s room. He slams the doors wide open and practically yelled, “I’M HERE.”

“Akaashi-san!” Tobio straightened his posture, “Please save me from aneki.”

Miwa clicked her tongue and tugged at her brother’s hair, “Rude.” She let go and as she left, said, “Well, do his hair some good I guess Akaashi-kun.”

“Will do,” Akaashi laughs and proceeds to grab the bottle of wax on the table.

“Thank you Akaashi-san.” Tobio sighed in relieve.

“Why did you want me to do your hair instead? There was Suga-san as well.” Akaashi asks as he rubbed the wax between his palms.

“Well, ‘cause I wanted your advice on something,” Tobio continues quietly, “but also because I didn’t want Miwa to style my hair with gel.”

Akaashi bursts into laughter at the second reason but then proceeds to stifle his laugher by replying to the first, “Well, I’m honoured then.”

“No, no. I should be honoured. One of the setter I looked up to in my high school days doing my hair and give me advice? Who would’ve thought?”

“Really? And I thought that I would never be as good as either you or Atsumu-san.” Akaashi comments as he pushes Tobio’s hair back towards the left.

Tobio looks up at Akaashi dumbfounded, “Not as good? You were an amazing setter!” Tobio exclaimed excitedly. “When Hinata said that he and Tsukishima trained with you I was jealous.”

“Well, I-I’m actually really happy you thought that,” Akaashi said smiling softly, it was nice to be assured that maybe he was enough. “though I am certain you are way better now though.” He laughs.

“Anyways, I just wanted to have your opinion on something.”

“I mean that is why I am here right?” Akaashi laughs as he does the finishing touches of Tobio’s hair and drags a chair to sit down in front of him. “Spill it.”

“How do you know if someone is right for you?” Tobio asks shyly.

“Well, while I could just say something philosophical like ‘you will know when the time comes’ but that’s obviously not what you’re here for.” Akaashi sighs as Tobio nods in agreement.

“I wouldn’t understand that anyway,” Tobio assured Akaashi of his suspicions.

“Well, first,” Akaashi turns to the camera crew, “I’d like you guys to get out of here first.”

The camera crew leaves and the audience is cut to the third camera in the mansion to the pool table. After the camera crew got ushered out of the room. Akaashi locked the door and walked back to Tobio and resumed.

“Next, I want you to be honest with me.” Akaashi took a deep breath and exhales slowly. Sternly he asks, “Can you do that?”

“Yes,” Tobio replies suddenly feeling like he’s being lectured.

“Then, tell me what you about Atsumu-san now.” Akaashi prompts, “Does his presence make your heart skip a beat or does it make it race?”

“I guess when he gets within what you’d call personal space it does make my heart skip a beat,” Tobio answers shyly.

“If it were life and death would you save his life but risk yours?” Akaashi prompts again.

“I-I don’t know.” He stutters bashfully.

“Luckily, otherwise the whole show could end right now if I’m being honest unless you’re the type to risk your life for friends as well?” Akaashi half-jokingly says.

“No, I wouldn’t just for anyone, I don’t think,” the blue-eyed raven answers uncertainly with a huff.

“Well, then. Who is Atsumu-san to you?” His upperclassman asks as he leans himself on the table next to him.

“An amazing setter of a rival team who I think is attractive—” Tobio blurts out.

“Huh.” Akaashi thought to himself, “Infatuation?”

“...And someone I’d like to get closer with but I’m not sure as friends or—” the younger adds.

“I see…” Akaashi nods. “What about Sakusa-san?”

“...” Tobio reddens.

“I see,” Akaashi giggles, “does close proximity with Sakusa-san make you  _ doki doki _ or die inside?”

“Die inside,” Tobio admits quietly.

“Sorry?” Akaashi pretends not to have heard that clearly.

“Die inside.” Tobio sputters out.

“Oya? Well then what is Sakusa Kiyoomi to you?”

“I- I don’t know???”

“Mania?” Akaashi thought, “No, not possible. Eros? Ludus?”

“What about Hinata?” Akaashi prompts.

“I guess he doesn’t make my heart skip a beat or rush or anything like that but it’s more comforting?”

“That makes sense, you’ve known him personally for years.”

“Hinata is special to me because he was there for me but I don’t know how I like him.

“Philia?” Akaashi debated in his mind, “No, Pragma?”

“Well, I guess all I can say is find out what each of them means to you and how you feel about them.” Akaashi smiled at Tobio kindly, “Take your time. After all, you have just about more than three months to do so.”

“Thank you, Akaashi-san.” 

“It’s nothing. Also, just Keiji or Keji-san will do.”

“O-oh, thank you then, Keiji-san.”

Akaashi leaves the room for Tobio to gather his thoughts before he goes on his date with Yamaguchi. Tobio now having a bit more wisdom from the one and only Akaashi Keiji now has a lot to consider over the next weeks to come.

**_since the camera crew left_ ** :

“Suga-san?” Hinata chirps.

“Oh, Hinata! Come here!” Sugawara responds with open arms. 

The younger came over to hug Sugawara, the one who basically was like the mother of the team back in his first year in Karasuno. They in the pool room with almost everyone else except for Akaashi, Yamaguchi and Sakusa. Sugawara situated himself on one of the small couches at the side of the room overlooking the game that was going on. 

“What’s wrong Hinata?” Suga asks releasing from the hug.

“I was just going to ask you that.” Hinata expanded, “You looked sad.”

“Maybe…” Suga contemplated.

“But why?”

“It’s silly but maybe I’m just a bit jealous that Kageyama asked Akaashi for advice and not me.” Suga giggled.

“Oh…?” Hinata questioned cocking his head to the side.

“It’s silly isn’t it?” Suga flashed his signature smile.

“Not really.” Hinata says looking up, “I guess I can see why… But I think he’ll ask you next.” He looks at Sugawara affirmingly.

“Really?” 

“Yeah! You’re ‘Sugawara-san’ to Kageyama after all.” The orange-haired man assured.

Suga chuckles. “I guess so.”

The camera just films montages from their pool games which resulted in Atsumu winning both rounds of blackball and nine-ball. Tsukishima got really salty for placing either second or third each round. Oikawa does the most absurd poses while taking his turns, either sticking his ass out a ton, doing a whole catwalk or literally lying on the pool table. Soon enough it was five hours past meridian.

_NOW FOR A SHORT COMMERCIAL BREAK!_ _Next time we come back it will be time for Yamaguchi to take our Bachelor on a date!_

**_~ twt ~_ **

**Iwaizumi Hajime @iwa_chan**

assykawa stop shoving ur butt in everyone’s faces

**Hanamaki Takahiro @makki**

Replying to @iwa_chan

oh? is someone getting jealous? 😏

**Matsukawa Issei** **@mattsun**

Replying to @makki

he’s whipped 😉

**Iwaizumi Hajime @iwa_chan**

@makki @mattsun Shut up

**Sawamura Daichi @dadchi**

@sugamama call me

**Nishinoya Yuu 🐟 @rollingthunderr**

@kingsetter U HURT SUGA’S FEELINGS <(｀^´)>

**The Bachelor LIVE @thebachelor_live**

Remember to leave questions down below to be answered! @kingsetter @yamallama

**_~ live ~_ **

_ Welcome back to The Bachelor LIVE! Now we proceed to the somewhat long-awaited, postponed date. _

Back to the ever so grand entrance of the mansion and at the bottom of the grandeur steps, a limousine awaits with Yamaguchi holding the door open. He wore a plain white shallow v neck tee with a light grey cardigan and light denim ripped jeans, finished with Adidas sneakers. The bachelor on the top of the stairs wore an outfit put together by Miwa and Oikawa. A dark blue shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbow with light blue ripped jeans and blue sneakers. 

“You look nice Yamaguchi.” Tobio complimented his former team captain when he got down the stairs.

“You do too.” Yamaguchi complimented back and ushered Tobio into the limo.

When the limo started driving, Tobio asks the other, “Did you watch last time?”

“No, not really,” Yamaguchi admits.

“Ah well then, we’re apparently supposed to answer twitter questions as we get to the destination,” Tobio explains.

“I see.” Yamaguchi nods, “Let’s answer some then!”

Tobio yanks out his phone from his back pocket and launches the Twitter app. He scrolls for a bit looking for questions that were TV friendly to say. “First question by @fiokawa: How long have you both known each other?”

“How long has it been?” Yamaguchi ponders.

“Uhhh, six years?” Tobio answers uncertainly.

“Sounds about right,” Yamaguchi confirms. Reading off Tobio’s screen, “Next question, from @tobixxxx: What is the relationship between you both and why did Yamaguchi participate?”

“We’re friends…” Tobio turns to Yamaguchi, “right???”

“Well yeah! Jeez if we weren’t friends to you I’d be a little concerned what you thought of me.” Yamaguchi laughs. “Also I’m kinda here like a filler as well. Seems like Kageyama here has not made any more or any fewer friends.”

“Hey!” Tobio scoffs slightly offended by the comment, “I have made friends.”

“Oh? Who?” The other challenges.

“Uh… Ushijima and Kourai?” Tobio answers uncertainly.

“Fair enough,” Yamaguchi chuckles.

Soon enough the vehicle came to a stop, they’ve arrived. They both got out of the car and Tobio tries to find out where they are.

“Ninja Asasuka.” Yamaguchi says, “If you’re wondering. I thought it’d be fun.”

“Nice,” Tobio responds not really sure how to reply.

The two got to their reserved room and sat across each other. They were both content with their meal and… 

Dinner was coming to an end and Tobio has a confession to make… 

“Y-YAMAGUCHI TADASHI,” Tobio did a big inhale then exhale, “CAN WE BE BEST FRIENDS??”

“Kageyama…”

“C-can we…?”

“Of course!” “But don’t you think that was a bit dramatic?”

“Maybe…” Tobio covers his face in embarrassment.

Yamaguchi walks over to Tobio’s side and lightly slaps his back. Jokingly he says, “What are you going to do without your support system.” which to Tobio felt too real. 

“Yea, what will I do?” Tobio wonders to himself.

“On a more lighthearted note,” Yamaguchi attempts to lighten the mood, “as your best friend, wanna share what you’re thinking about your real suitors?”

“Sure,” Tobio said with a smile.

Some time passed after an in-depth discussion with Tobio about Sakusa, Atsumu and Hinata as well as catching up with each other’s lives, it was about nine hours past meridian. They got back into the limousine outside the restaurant and settled themselves before answering more tweets by fans watching the show. 

“From @cynicaltsumu what are both of your favourite colour(s)?” Tobio ponders for a moment then answers, “Blue probably.”

“Yellow for me.” Yamaguchi reads, “From @schweidenjackals build your dream starting six from members of msby and adlers.”

“Let me think, Yamaguchi you start first,” Tobio says.

“Maybe Inunaki, Romero, Ushijima, Kageyama, Sakusa then Hinata.” Yamaguchi answers.

“I was wondering if I’m allowed to pick myself,” Tobio laughs, “If I don’t pick myself then Atsumu-san, Sakusa-senpai, Kourai-kun, Hinata, Romero then Inunaki-san.”

“If you did pick yourself?”

“Then Inunaki-san, Hinata, Sakusa-senpai, Bokuto and Romero.”

“Ooh interesting but there you have it!” Yamaguchi smiles  preciously at the limo’s camera. 

After some five more twitter questions, the limo comes to an eventual stop in front of the mansion.

“Well, that was a great dinner, Yamaguchi.” Tobio thanks him.

“It was nice catching up with you, Kageyama.” Yamaguchi returns enthusiastically.

“I’ll see you around then. Good night!” Tobio says heading upstairs.

“Good night!”

The camera follows Tobio up to his room and then Miwa barges in panting, “HOW WAS IT?!” 

Tobio jumps at the sudden introduction and says while rubbing his eyes, “What the hell, aneki.”

“Well, how was it?” Miwa asks again, less loudly.

“Oh hello my dear aneki, yes I am doing very fine, don’t worry I’m not hurt,” Tobio says nonchalantly.

“Sorry, Tobio.” Miwa apologises.

“It was pretty nice,” Tobio answers his sister’s question much more happily now.

“Oh do tell more,” Romero says popping out of nowhere.

“Oh hello parental figure of the Schweiden Adlers, I am doing a hundred per cent fine, thank you for your concern.” Tobio apathetically says to Romero.

“Sorry,” Romero walks out of the room backwards closing the door. Then opens it again and comes in saying, “Hello, Tobio. How was your date.”

Miwa bursts into laughter at the effort Romero decided to take as a response to Tobio’s words.

“Sure, I’ll tell you both all about it maybe even Kourai-kun and Yaku-san but, do you guys not watch the live streams???”

Miwa and Romero side-eyed each other then looked at Tobio and shrugged, “No, not really.”

“Sigh, call Kourai-kun and Yaku-san I guess. Saves me the trouble.”

**_Meanwhile downstairs in the karaoke room…_ **

“I bet I could sing better than you Omi-kun!” Atsumu claims.

“Oh really? How much do you wanna bet?” Sakusa challenges the faux blonde.

“I wanna bet that I am better than both of you combined!” Oikawa exclaims.

“Hah?! No way,” Atsumu retorts. “I’m definitely the better singer among all of you here.”

“Pathetic,” Sugawara utters from the corner of the sofa.

“Did you say something, Mr Refreshing?” Oikawa scorns.

“Pathetic,” Sugawara repeats.

“Oh? And you’re better?” Atsumu asks in full offence mode.

“Obviously.” Sugawara stands up and announces, “Four of us, three songs,” Sugawara points at Tsukishima, Hinata, Akaashi and Hikaru (who unfortunately got dragged into this by Oikawa), “and them four as judges.”

“What happens to the loser?” Sakusa asks out of interest.

“Penalty of three days without being within two hundred meters from Kageyama.” Sugawara declares.

“You’re on.” Sakusa proclaims.

_ And that’s the end of this episode. Keep out for the next live stream in ten minutes where we follow up from what happens in this karaoke battle between Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru, Sukusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu. That’s it for this episode of The Bachelor LIVE featuring Kageyama Tobio. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit dialogue-heavy, I'm aware. (＃⌒∇⌒＃)ゞ
> 
> I'm also working towards getting every chapter (eg. This incl.) beta'd because there's obviously going to be something wrong when I check back soon but worry not, it won't be major, just minor grammatical changes. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and supporting regardless. I try my best to reply to comments always, so leave any down below related or not.
> 
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	6. Bonus: SakuAkaAtsuOi Karaoke Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promised bonus chapter lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be done by about Sunday or Monday morning
> 
> I spent way too much time on this bonus ( _ _|||)
> 
> honestly what even is this chapter
> 
> read and pretend it doesn't exist lmao
> 
> if you know what happens, tell me. I don't lmao
> 
> Maybe get the songs ready 0.o? Could be helpful o.0?

**_Bonus Chapter: the promised karaoke battle extra_ **

_ Welcome back to The Bachelor LIVE (kinda) On this after episode extra, we have the karaoke battle of Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu, Oikawa Tooru and Sugawara Koushi!  _

_ Introducing the judges of this karaoke battle: Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji and our very own interviewer (who needs a raise), Kaminaga Hikaru.  _

_ For the viewers who have missed out the last part of the episode, the losers of this battle get a three-day penalty where they aren’t allowed within two hundred meters from the Bachelor, Kageyama Tobio.  _

_ Since this is a pretty casual and impromptu live stream, forgive us if the quality does drop at any point. We’ll leave it for you guys, the audience to decide who wins as well. So vote with the tags ‘SOmi’ for Sakusa Kiyoomi, ‘MTsum’ for Miya Atsumu, ‘SKou’ for Sugawara Koushi and ‘OToo’ for Oikawa Tooru. _

The camera crew of six reduced to one, Kaminaga Hoshiko. They had quickly rearranged the room between the intermission from the main live stream from ten minutes ago and this extra. A quick scoring system was drawn up, out of ten from each of the judges and then the proportion of twitter votes by shares. They were to be judged on the quality, worth seven points and presentation, worth three points. The judges sat on the couch at the side of the room with a reasonably sized coffee table in front of them with snacks and whiteboards with pens. The entirety of the middle of the room became a makeshift ‘dancefloor’ or ‘stage’ for the contestants. 

“How are we deciding the songs?” Sakusa asks.

“Good question.” Akaashi explains, “I think we’re asking Romero or whoever else is online for the first two songs and then we’ll choose the last one.”

“Do we all sing the same song???” Sakusa queries.

“Essentially, the two rounds are songs of Romero’s choice, one round of your own then for the finale, judges choice.” Tsukishima breaks it down for everyone to hear.

“Judges choice I-” Atsumu gasps.

“Can we at least know what song it is?” Sugawara asks somewhat worriedly.

“No, but you can know what Romero’s first pick is.” Hikaru answers without looking up from his phone. He turns his phone around to show everyone while saying what it is, “Ponyo song.”

“Ponyo?!” Atsumu and Sakusa exclaim.

“Ponyo…” Suga ponders, “I never thought Romero would choose this.”

Oikawa giggles knowing that he is surely going to ace this round. “So who goes first?” He confidently asks.

“Oh, it’s like a quartet. You all gotta sing but like, different parts or harmonise or whatever.” Hinata breaks it to them brightly.

“Eh?!!” Atsumu exclaims, “What?!”

“He said what he said,” Tsukishima states snarkily.

“Alright, c’mon get your asses over to the ‘stage’ and get this started already,” Akaashi says as he shoos everyone to the stage’s direction while sipping on his drink.

**_~ Atsumu’s thoughts ~_ **

Is it really worth distancing two hundred meters from Tobio-kun if I lose?

I mean I’m not gonna lose right?

Nah, no way.

Oikawa might have had much more practice than any of use but there’s no way he’s  _ that _ good right?

Maybe it doesn’t really help that I haven’t heard Omi-kun or Sugawara sing before.

How badly could I lose?

I have to at least win like once...right?

**_~ Sakusa’s thoughts ~_ **

What the actual fuck have I gotten myself into now?

I shouldn’t have gotten provoked so easily.

Fuck, what am I going to do if I lose?

**_~ no thoughts head empty only Tobio ~_ ** (please dont kill me lmao)

_ It looks like one round is about to start. The first song, Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea by Joe Hisaishi. _

Hoshiko swiftly selects the song and the four positioned themselves in front of the screen. (lmao i suggest you actually have the song playing. Links in the note at the end of the chapter ^-^)

The bright opening that leads to the opening line taken by Oikawa.

“Ponyo, ponyo, ponyo sakana no ko

aoi umi kara yatte kita

Ponyo ponyo ponyo fukuranda

manmaru onaka no onna no ko” He sings with joy and ease.

“Peeta peeta pyon pyon

ashitte ii na kakechao!

niigi niigi buun bun

otete wa ii na tsunaijao!” Sugawara picks up smoothly after the brunette

“ano ko to haneru to kokoro mo oderu yo” Sakusa links up perfectly in time.

“paaku paaku CHUGYUTSU!” Atsumu steals the next line.

“paaku paaku CHUGYUTSU!” Sakusa steals it back side-eyeing his setter. “ano ko ga daisuki makkakka no”

“Ponyo, ponyo, ponyo sakana no ko

aoi umi kara yatte kita

Ponyo ponyo ponyo fukuranda

manmaru onaka no onna no ko” Sugawara and Oikawa sang in unison.

“Fuuku fuku ii nioi

onaka ga suita tabechao!

Youku yoku mite miyou

ano ko mo kitto mite iru” Atsumu sings the next verse almost out of time, barely noticeable to the average person.

“isshoni warau to HOPPE ga atsui yo” Sakusa sings.

“Waaku waku CHUGGYUTSU!” Atsumu steals his next line yet again.

“Waaku waku CHUGGYUTSU!” Now Oikawa steals it too.

“ano ko ga daisuki makkakka no” Sakusa sings just nicely in time to steal his part back.

“ponyo ponyo ponyo saka na no ko

gake no ue ni yatte kita

ponyo ponyo ponyo onna no ko

manmaru onaka no genki na ko” Sugawara ends the song.

The song ends and they all patiently wait as the judges make their decisions. Sakusa constantly clicking his tongue whenever Atsumu dared look in his way while Sugawara and Oikawa only complimented each other’s singing. 

“We’ll be starting with Atsumu-san first,” Akaashi announces and all their attention turned to the judging corner. “I give Atsumu-san a seven out of ten.”

“Wh-”

“Because you cut blatantly cut into Sakusa’s not very smooth so there was clearly  _ no plan _ in doing so.”

“I’ll go next!” Hinata exclaims, “Tsumu-san gets an eight from me because though that wasn’t very nice but your singing was good!”

“Tha-”

“You get a six from me,” Tsukishima says deadpanned.

“W-”

“Seven.” Hikaru stated and proceeds to calculate the judges’ scores, “Which brings your judges total to a twenty-eight and adding on with the twitter score you get thirty-two out of fifty.”

“I-”

“Sugawara-san.” Akaashi moves onto the next contestant in line, “A nine from me.”

“A ten from me!” Hinata exclaims.

“Nine for Suga-san,” Tsukishima says gleefully.

“Ten.” Hikaru announces, “Judges total at thirty-eight and with the addition of twitter points, a whopping forty-five out of fifty.”

“Nice.” Sugawara commented flashing his signature smile.

“Oikawa-san.” Akaashi hummed, “I think I’ll give you a nine too.”

“Ten from me!” Hinata beams holding out ten fingers.

“Ten,” Tsukishima says.

“Ten as well,” Hikaru announces, “with addition to twitter points and the judges’ score of thirty-nine, your grand score is forty-eight out of fifty!”

“Looks like I’m winning.” Oikawa comments.

“Sakusa-san gets an eight from me.”

“A nine from me”

“Eight from me.”

“Eight.” Hikaru continues, “And with your twitter score, you tally a…  _ thirty-three and seven…  _ forty out of fifty!”

“That’s expected,” Sakusa turns to Oikawa, “congratulation on the first round, Oikawa-san.”

“Watch me win the next round,  _ Trashykawa. _ ” Suga provokes the setter in question.

“I’d like to see you try Mr Refreshing.” Oikawa jutted his hips out and points at Suga in the most dramatic way possible.

**_~ meanwhile in another area of the mansion ~_ **

“TOBIO YOU HAVE GOT TO WATCH THIS!” Romero shouts in Tobio’s direction and Miwa gestures for him to come to join them.

“What is it?” Tobio asks as he walks towards his spiker, completely unaware of what is happening right now.

“You have got to watch this.” Miwa laughs pointing at the TV where the live-stream is being cast.

“I-is that?” Tobio squints through his wet bangs.

“Yup!” His sister confirms his thoughts.

“Why is the karaoke room being live-streamed? And what are they doing?” Tobio asks.

“Oikawa declared a battle right before the main episode ended,” Hoshiumi explains

“And now they’re live-streaming the actual battle as a bonus.” Yaku expands 

Tobio’s attention’s been caught and now he is settling himself with the others to watch the karaoke battle. Wanting to know a bit more so that he isn’t too lost, he asks, “How does it work?” Hoshiumi then explains the entire scoring system, how Romero (all of them) decided the songs for the first two rounds, the penalty and that Oikawa won the first round already.

“How much is two hundred meters?” Tobio questions.

“Halfway around the track.” Hirugami answers.

“Oh.”

**_~ back in the karaoke room ~_ **

“Guys just shut up already and let’s get this going…” Atsumu pleads, “Just sit back and watch  _ me _ win the next round.”

“What’s the song for the next round?” Sakusa turns to ask the judges.

“Wait a minute…” Hikaru says staring intently at the ‘typing…’ at the top of his screen.

“...”

“Under the sea,” Hikaru says as it writes.

Hinata and Tsukishima burst into laughter as Sakusa stares bewilderedly at them in denial.

“Sorry, what??”

“Under the sea,” Hikaru says once more showing him the text Romero had sent.

“Romero sure wants to see us all suffer huh?” Atsumu comments.

“Probably.”

And once again they’re all at the front of the screen. A bubbly intro as the words come on the screen. Sugawara starts it off seamlessly as if he’d practice all his life for this very moment. He even did the little dance you’d see kids do singing this song. Oikawa got into the groove soon enough and joined in at “Under the sea~”. Sakusa makes a noticeable effort on the next verse and synced up with Oikawa. Atsumu, on the other hand, was struggling big time on deciding when to come it. Suga dominates the chorus yet again with Oikawa leading on to the next verse and Atsumu picking up from that. And with that, the song had ended. Sakusa looking defeated already and Atsumu sulks, “Why was I even born.”

Time for the results:

“Suga-san gets a ten from me.” Akaashi nods affirmatively. 

“It’s a ten from me as well!” Hinata yelps.

“Ten.” Tsukishima claps.

“That is four tens from the judges now the twitter score added total says…” Hikaru taps on his phone a few times, “forty-nine!”

“!!!” Sugawara’s eyes sparkled in joy and surprise at the incredibly high score

“Next, Sakusa-kun.” Akaashi tapped his fingers on the table while looking at Sakusa dead straight in the eye which made the other whimper a bit in discomfort. He smiles, “Seven.”

“Eight!” Hinata holds up eight fingers.

“Seven.” Tsukishima scores as he sips on his personal favourite, Kahlua and milk.

“Making it twenty-nine… thirty-five.” Hikaru concluded with a smile.

“Oh?” Sakusa says reasonably surprised.

“Oikawa Dooru-san gets a nine from me.” Akaashi (and Sugawara) laughs and Oikawa dramatically gasps at the joke.

“NINE!”

“Nine.”

“Ten and thirty-eight then forty-six.” Hikaru calculates as he says.

“Fair enough, Suga-san  _ was _ very good.” Oikawa comments.

“Tsum- Atsumu-kun.” Akaashi clears his throat. Bokuto sure has influenced him (Atsumu → Tsum tsum & Osamu → Mya-sam). “You get a six from me.”

“Seven..!”

“Six.”

“Uh… the final total is thirty.” Hikaru quickly utters and downs his shot.

“...” Atsumu sulks.

“A-Anyways,” Hoshiko interrupts from behind the camera, “The next round could be your redemption round..? It’s a free choice after all!”

“୧(﹒︠ᴗ﹒︡)୨” Atsumu brightens up.

“H-how is he saying that??” Hoshiko asks looking at her brother and gesturing at Atsumu. Hikaru replies with a shrug and motions all of them to choose their songs.

“Tsukishima.” Hikaru prompts.

“Ah, right.” Tsukishima puts down his drink. “Atsumu goes first. Then it’s Sakusa, Oikawa then Sugawara.”

“(,,꒪꒫꒪,,)” 

_ [I highly recommend you listen to the songs lmao I didn’t realise it’d be hard to write this bit without basically listing the entire damn lyrics] _

Atsumu quickly pulls himself together and starts singing and swaying along with the beat and even does a little spin (trying to look cool and all) at the chorus. He hits the notes well enough but it doesn’t give the same effect as the original singer. Atsumu had his own style with the same beats and lyrics. It was more to the point with Atsumu while the original had a bit more of a kick. Atsumu did go a bit over the top with the improvised choreography at times forgetting that he also had to sing as well. The song ends with Atsumu somehow on the floor, dead (from exhaustion).

Next, when it was Sakusa’s turn, he appears very calm and collected. However, inside, he was dying. The song started off with a bop worthy beat and straight into the song. It created this really cool and mysterious atmosphere around him right until the beat changed a bit to something more danceable, he tries to do some moves but was a tad awkward with it but it works out fine in the end when he got more into it. I mean if you didn’t inspect the lyrics too closely it was just a really addicting song that you’d replay over and over again. 

And of course, when it was Oikawa’s turn he’d have to have the most dramatic opening to ‘Renai Circulation’ ever. On the count of “se no!” from having his back turned away from the camera to flamboyantly turning around to point at the camera while singing the opening verse. Throughout his performance, it was just him swaying to the music and doing moves once in a while eg. “arigatou kami sama” you could bet on it that he clapped his hand together and swayed to the line. And he obviously ended with a peace sign and the tongue out. Classic Oikawa Tooru.

The last for round 3, Sugawara Koushi. He snapped his fingers to the beat as he sang the intro and that shojo manga aura around him was strong whenever he winked at the camera or anything of the sorts. He too swayed to the music but in a subtler way, more naturally. His voice was soothing and really fitted well with the entire mood. Not too many showy moves but a lot of elements that screamed ‘Sugawara Koushi’. 

And here are the scores as they come in:

“Atsumu,” Hikaru announces, “your total score was forty-three.”

“Omi-san!” Hinata then puts up a whiteboard with his score on it, “Forty-seven!”

“Sugawara-san,” Tsukishima squints at the Hikaru’s screen, “you got forty-five out of fifty.”

“Oikawa-san, your total is…forty-six!” Akaashi announces as he holds up his whiteboard.

“Sakusa wins round three!” Hoshiko exclaims, “Now, I guess-”

_ WILL ATSUMU WIN THE NEXT ROUND AND LET US HAVE A BONUS ROUND? OR WILL ONE OF THE THREE WHO HAS ALREADY CLAIMED A ROUND WIN? _

“Hey! That was my line!”

“LAST *clap* ROUND *clap*” Hikaru declares.

“What do the judges pick?”

“Fukashigi no Carte.” Akaashi chuckles.

“???” Sugawara, Oikawa, Sakusa and Atsumu all gradually tilted their heads to the side.

“I’m surprised Suga-san doesn’t know.” Tsukishima snickers.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Suga taunted.

“Just thought the anime would be right up your alley,” Tsukishima says matter-of-factly.

“Sounds familiar…” Sakusa ponders.

“It’s from bunny girl senpai,” Hinata says.

“!!!” Suga’s face suddenly relaxed a ton and exclaims, “WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SO?! I LOVE THAT ENDING!”

**_~ somewhere in the mansion ~_ **

Yamaguchi has now joined the spectator group. 

“Bunny girl??” Romero asks suspiciously.

“Oh, it’s nothing like that at all.” Yamaguchi explains, “It has nothing to do with bunny girls actually.”

“Ooh yeah, it’s really good.” Miwa adds, “You should watch it sometime.”

“Tobio, Kourai, have you watched it?” Romero turns to ask his fellow teammates.

“Nope.” They both shook their heads. 

“I’m planning to watch it.” Yaku remarks, “You guys can watch it with me tomorrow, we’ll binge it.”

**_~ k a r a o k e r o o m ~_ **

“Katarenai nemurenai toroimerai” Sugawara starts off.

“Anata no miteru shoutai” Oikawa smoothly transitions from Sugawara.

“Daremo yomenai karute” Sakusa continues softly.

“Fukashigi shiritai dake” Atsumu, Sakusa and Oikawa sings in sync.

“Uso mo genjitsu mo” Suga smoothly sings.

“Docchi mo shinjitsu datta no hontou yo” Atsumu sings feeling slightly exposed in this genre and softness.

  * •• **_this takes way too long_**



“Tadashii yume wa kanashii koe wa” Sugawara sings then prompts Atsumu.

“Utsukushii?” Atsumu prompts for Sakusa.

“Utagawashii?” Sakusa gestures for Oikawa to pick it up.

“Urayamashii?” Oikawa dramatically points at Sugawara for the next line.

“Nee,~” Sugawara belts the single line.

“Dore?” Atsumu, Sakusa and Oikawa continue from Sugawara.

“Katarenai nemurenai toroimerai

Anata no miteru shoutai

Daremo yomenai karute 

Fukashigi shiritai dake” They sync up for the chorus once again.

“Owaranai koto wa nai toroimerai 

Anata to matagu kyoukai 

Daremo yomenai karute

Shishunki kizuguchi mune no uchi

Fukashigi shiritai dake” Ending the song.

The four judges just nodded at each other tiredly and Akaashi announces, “Sugawara wins.”

“Which means that Oikawa, Sakusa and Atsumu are not allowed within two hundred meters of Tobio for three days… Starting tomorrow.” Hikaru adds.

Sugawara struts his way out of the door and Atsumu and Sakusa look like they had regretted everything.

_ AND THAT’S IT FOR THIS BONUS OF THE BACHELOR LIVE! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR Sugawara Wins （‐＾▽＾‐）
> 
> Round 1, 2 and 4:
> 
> https://youtu.be/AURl0SAqnrA - Namikawa Daisuke [Oikawa’s CV] singing Ponyo song (1)  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/00lajXBbel7k0C8AefHwak?si=Tgd7bl0ETO2fgfAJu5IUCA - OG Ponyo song [soundtrack vers.] (1)  
> https://youtu.be/Ttvt4thfcbw - Irino Miyu [Sugawara’s CV] singing Under the Sea (2)  
> https://youtu.be/K1PCl5D-IpU - Fukashigi no Carte [Bunny Girl Senpai ED] (4)
> 
> Treat this part as a song rec lmao: (round 3)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/6oLejuhWNQf76ydBbtLrT9?si=dzA8ZGw5STKfEa4bv95WSA - Sakusa’s song [YELLOW by Yoh Kamiyama]  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/4izuglBWikzl1e00ynSMOe?si=xNLFrK_rTZWklRXgIw53xA - Atsumu’s song [Flamingo by Kenshi Yonezu]  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/2xuXhPn3dGgUn7Ip5Wok69?si=szgsp6k9TjCPPuVer_dF3g - Sugawara’s song [So Far So Good by Omoinotake]  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/5P8lyudWE7HQxb4ludLbEm?si=iYOeXhKPS6GVdsYOMRqfcw - Oikawa’s song [Renai Circulation by 物語シリーズ ]
> 
> Bonus (^ _ ^): 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/1FNHnj59xiQ7EFMOJBhLcp?si=L4Mv0i2RS9mxiCksv0ObWQ - Dramaturgy by Eve  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/5eHmOGj5szF3Pm9fHWVwuq?si=sg-_vb4yTmSi2pBqmyZUHw - モラトリアム by Omoinotake  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/1CmP16cGnlRGMcL0S7q50s?si=5c69vauiRgSv9Ewp-4PI0g - 東京フラッシュ by Vaundy
> 
> Quick Anime recommendation: 
> 
> Seishun Buta Yarou wa Bunny Girl Senpai no Yume wo Minai | Rascal Does Not Dream of Bunny Girl Senpai  
> Genre: Comedy, Romance, School
> 
> It is SO FUCKING GOOD. And trust me, it is NOT about bunny girls despite its title. Like do yourself a favour and watch it. The story and characters are so well written and every girl is waifu material and best girl.
> 
> And if you have watched bunny girl senpai, good for you.


	7. I knew you'd come around eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sugawara "date"
> 
> omi omi vs tsum tsum
> 
> angy meian
> 
> sugamama advice
> 
> [un-beta'd chapter]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I nearly forgot to post this chapter :x
> 
> BUT HERE IT IS ANYWAYS :d
> 
> If you can quote the exact word where I got too tired then I’ll write your fic request (with conditions ofc I’m not writing incest or furry for sure.)

**_Saturday_ **

_ Welcome back to The Bachelor LIVE featuring Kageyama Tobio. This ever so special live episode we follow our bachelor on his third date of the season. But first, here are some snippets from the past three days of the penalty following the karaoke battle.  _

•••

**_Wednesday:_ **

_ Sakusa is shot standing in the stairwells spectating Tobio in the living room but that was clearly not far enough so Hoshiumi caught sight of him in the corner of his eyes and proceeded to the following. _

_ “PENALTY ALERT! PENALTY ALERT! LOSER IN THE STAIRS.” Hoshiumi shouts startling Romero who was next to him and Sakusa who was on the stairs. _

_ Sakusa swiftly takes his leave pouting and dragging himself up the stairs to somewhat two hundred meters away (as in an entire floor away).  _

_ “Poor boy, just wanted to see his lover.” Romero dramatically narrates and pretends his heartaches, “Ack! My heart can’t bear this sight no longer.” He pretends to faint. _

_ “Well, at least we know that if his volleyball career comes to an end early he can still do acting,” Hoshiumi comments and the Kageyamas laugh. “TEN OUT OF TEN ACTING, ROMERO!” _

**_Thursday:_ **

_ “Yahoo! Tobio-chan!” Oikawa calls from the balcony. _

_ “Oh, Oikawa-san.” Tobio stops to slightly bow then proceeds to move on. _

_ “Where are you going? Come over!” Oikawa calls out once again. _

_ “You’re supposed to be two hundred meters from me, no?” Tobio reminds Oikawa. _

_ “Ah, right.” Oikawa realises. _

_ “WELL, SOMEONE’S NOT TWO HUNDRED METERS AWAY!” Atsumu yells from the stairs coming up to the floor. _

_ “Well so are you.” Oikawa finger guns back at Atsumu. _

_ “OH, fuck.” Atsumu also realises looking at Tobio. “Hi, Tobio-kun!”  _

_ “TWO?! DAMN KAGEYAMA!” Yaku yells from a distance. “Tsk tsk tsk. You guys are bad at facing a penalty. It’s only day two. Now move on losers.” Yaku proceeds to drag Tobio to the other wing of the mansion. _

**_Friday:_ **

_ “Tobio, come with me.” Sakusa quickly says as he drags Tobio somewhere that was supposed to be secluded in the mansion. The other was given no time to respond so just went with it forgetting the penalty was still on. _

_ They arrive at a rarely used corner of the house and Sakusa pinned him to a wall, panting. _

_ “A-are you alright?” Tobio asks. _

_ “Yep.” Sakusa replies still panting. _

_ “S-so, what did you need me for?” Tobio asks. _

_ “Hm? Nothing.” Sakusa smirks, “Just wanted to see you, that’s all.” _

_ “Why- Oh right. The penalty.” Tobio points behind Sakusa, “You know they practically follow me everywhere for this penalty right?” _

_ Sakusa turns back to a very annoyed Yaku-san and ticked off Hoshiumi. _

_ “I see…” Sakusa stands back and slowly turns around while head facing down and dashed away from an approaching and very angry Yaku-san. _

•••

**_~ twt ~_ **

**Komori Motoya @komori_m**

Never would I have thought that my dear cousin @sakusa_omi would break rules like this for someone

（⌒▽⌒）w w w w w

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

(ノ°▽°)ノ︵┻━┻ u both r going to give me a heart attack one day (ﾉ＾◡＾)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

Replying to @s_meian

ive never seen captain meian this passive before (・о・) @setterowl did i use that right?

**Akaashi Keiji @setterowl**

Replying to @heyheyhey

Yes you did bokuto-san

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

Replying to @setterowl

Keijiiii I thought I said just call me koutarou (.﹒︣︿﹒︣.)

**Inunaki Shion @shion**

Replying to @s_meain

its even funnier when ur right next to captain and hes laughing like a madman while writing that tweet w w w 

**Adriah Thomas @adriaht**

Replying to @shion

Funny? I thought it was scary 😰

**Oliver Barnes @o.barnes_official**

Replying to @adriaht

No, it was definitely hilarious 😂

**Sakusa Kiyoomi @sakusa_omi**

Replying to @s_meian

(ヘ･_･)ヘ┳━┳ sorry captain ┳━┳ ノ( ゜-゜ノ)

**Miya Atsumu @tsumu**

Replying to @s_meian

┻━┻ ︵ ¯\ (ツ)/¯ ︵ ┻━┻ n o t sorry like omi-kun

**Sakusa Kiyoomi @sakusa_omi**

Replying to @komori_m

its not just for a n y o n e

**Ishikawa Akaano @akaaaaaano**

On behalf of @thebachelor_live , leave your questions for @kingsetter and @sugamama down below. Apologies for the inconvenience caused, our account is down due to heavy traffic. （‐＾▽＾‐）

**_~ LIVE ~_ **

  
  


_ And now back to our main agenda for this week’s The Bachelor LIVE featuring star setter Kageyama Tobio. Today he goes on his ‘date’ with Sugawara Koushi, an upperclassman from his highschool and fellow setter of that team. Ah, here is the “suitor” in question waiting by the li- wait, hold on, a BMW. Huh. I guess they’re driving themself. _

Suga sat cross-legged on the hood of the lapis blue metallic BMW 5 series waiting for Tobio who was practically running down the stairs now. It was an hour past meridian and Sugawara was going to take Tobio out on a movie “date” then out for high tea in a cafe downtown. The platinum grey-haired man dawned a simple oversized grey tee shirt and black denim with cut out knees finished with simple grey sneakers. Tobio soon appeared by the door lightly panting from his run all the way from the other side of the mansion of the top floor. A slightly frayed hair aside, he wore a plain black tee with a dog embroidered in the middle, tucked in, with belted checkered pants and white sneakers with  _ chains  _ because Miwa said it was time for the e-boy style to jump out. Tobio quickly rushed down the stairs to his senpai who was waiting for him.

“Six minutes and nine seconds late.” Suga pouts, “I didn’t take you for one to be late.”

“S-sorry, Suga-san.” Tobio panted, “Aneki kept saying there weren’t enough chains a-and that I should gel up my hair or something but you know how I feel about hair gels.”

Suga hops off the hood chuckling and ruffles his kouhai’s already somewhat messy hair, “It’s fine, though we should really get going.” He says as he hops into the driver’s seat.

“A-oh hai!” Tobio responds as he gets a shotgun.

As they were driving out of the driveway, Tobio noticed that there was still a camera in the car which meant that he was still expected to actually answer questions.

“So, Suga-san I don’t know if you already know this but we have this segment usually while we get to the destination where we answer twitter questions posed for us.”

“Yep, I saw the Live with Tsukishima.” Suga says.

“So I’ll read it now then.” Tobio states and Suga nods in acknowledgement as he takes a turn at the traffic light. “The first question is for you, Suga-san. From @schweidenjackals, what is your skincare routine @sugamama”

“Just drink lots of water.” Sugawara laughs at the question. “Just in case y’all still think I’m kidding, I’d dead serious. Just drink water.”

“Well, there you go. Just drink water.” Tobio smiles at the camera, “Next one! From @musubifan0129, what’s one advice from your senpai that you still follow?”

“That’s a good question.” Suga smirks, “Do you still follow my advice, Kageyama?”

“Yea, some.” Tobio lowers his head.”

“Come on, name them.” Suga teases.

“Look after my teammate’s conditions and also say that you taught me everything I know-”

“Kageyama,” Suga says in a serious tone.

“Yes?” The blueberry glances over at his senpai.

“I’m quite sure the second one wasn’t a piece of advice,” Suga says giggling. “I’m glad you still tell people that though.”

“E-eh??!”

“Next question, Kageyama.” Suga requests.

“Right. Uhm from @sa192837: what are both of your advice for aspiring setters?” Tobio bites his lips. “I don’t know… practice a lot I guess but also self-conditioning.”

“Hmm, the same advice I had given Kageyama I guess, watching your teammates and also gaining their trust,” Sugawara says as he parks the car. “We’re here!”

Now they’re at a ticket booth in line to get tickets for a movie. Some senpai-kouhai bonding time this will be. They both stare intently at the list of movies that are running and then Suga breaks the silence by asking, “What do  _ you _ want to watch, Kageyama?”

“Maybe this? If that’s okay with you.” He points at the Jumanji poster.

“Oh, nice Kageyama. I was thinking that too.” Suga pats Tobio’s back just a tad too harshly.

_ AND DUE TO OBVIOUS REASONS, WE WON’T BE FOLLOWING THEM INTO THE CINEMA. So enjoy the next hour or two watching the mansion “burn” down or come back when we announce it. Unfortunately, our Twitter account is still down so you could follow our fellow representatives for now for any updates. Ishikawa Akaano-san  _ _ @akaaaaaano or Brunn Romanov-san @brunanov on Twitter. _

**_~ in the mansion ~_ **

“OH FUCK YOU OMI-KUN!” Atsumu shouts.

“Gross, not even a rat — you’re own fucking kind — would fuck  _ you _ .” Sakusa retorts.

~ another 20 mins of back and forth like this ~

“Guys c’mon let’s not fight over this again.” Hinata tries to wedge some space between the two men.

“Oh easy for you to say Shouyou-kun, you once had Tobio-kun wrapped around  _ your _ finger.” Atsumu snapped.

“OH DON’T YOU DARE BRING SHOUYOU INTO THIS.” Omi-san defended Hinata who had nothing to do with this in the first place.

“HAH?! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? KICK ME OUT OF THE TEAM? THAT’S RIGHT, YOU CAN’T. WHO ELSE IS GONNA SET FOR YA?!” Atsumu argues with his accent slipping in.

“Hi, Meian, yea. Atsumu-san and Omi-san are fighting again—” Hinata talks on the phone with their team captain and team “parental figure”.

“OH HANG UP!” Atsumu sassed.

“This,” Akaashi slams his hand on the table and leans on it, “is the seventh fucking time this week!”

“He’s right,” Yaku appears from behind. “And it’s getting fucking ridiculous.”

The tension in the air of the living room could cut diamonds with ease. It was the seventh time this week that Atsumu and Sakusa butted heads and the third time since Sakusa ‘kabedon’ Tobio, the one they are both after. Atsumu was jealous, on a more verbal level. Was it wrong for Sakusa to break the penalty, maybe? But, reasonably, it was just a game. However, Atsumu took it to a full offence. Could it have made more sense for the others under the same roof if Sakusa did rub it in? Probably… But did he? Nope. 

_ “Shouyou put me on loudspeaker for a sec. Thank you.” Meian instructed Hinata over the phone. _

“Captain says he wants to be on the loudspeaker,” Hinata states anxiously.

_ “You two, problem children that are quarrelling.” Meian commanded for the attention of the two, “What the fuck is wrong with you??? This is the seventh, SEVENTH goddamned time I got a call from Romero about you two. Yeah, that’s right Romero knows and I know. And guess what, this is LIVE right now. LIVE.” Meian audibly sighs over the phone, “If I get ONE more call the next weeks time, both of you are getting suspended when you get back.” _

“SUSPENDED?!” Sakusa and Atsumu exclaimed with panic in their voices.

“YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” Atsumu yells as Sakusa silently stops working for ten minutes.

_ “OH TRY ME!” Meian shouts through the phone. _

_ ~ 30 minutes of arguing about suspension later ~ _

_ “So yes, suspended.” Meian continues, “Now, Atsumu, you follow where Yaku has to take you. Sakusa, follow Akaashi, I’m sure you can BOTH manage right?” the Jackals’ captain menacingly questions. _

Instinctively, both Sakusa and Atsumu saluted and replied militarily, “Yes, Captain Meian!”

_ Laughter bursts from the other side of the phone which the three Jackals in the mansion identified as Shion’s and Adriah’s leaving the two in trouble embarrassed. [Ow!] {Meian~ that hurts!} “Sigh. That’s all then.” *beep* _

“Let’s go, Sakusa-san.” Akaashi taps the table signalling for Sakusa to take their leave.

“You too, troublemaker-san.” Yaku turns to leave, not waiting for Atsumu.

**_~ twt ~_ **

**Hoshiumi Kourai @hoshiumi_kourai**

WELCOME BACK TO KEEPING UP WITH THE MSBY JACKALS w/ your host, Hoshiumi Kourai and @officialromero

**Nicolas Romero @officialromero**

Replying to @hoshiumi_kourai

I bet us Adlers would have a scene like that too if our members were in the same situation.

**Ushijima Wakatoshi @ushiwaka**

Replying to @officialromero

I think Kourai has a point

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

Keiijii you poor thing you must be tired from having to watch all that.

**Konoha Akinori @jackofalltrades**

Replying to @heyheyhey

I’m sure @setterowl has had it worse before ¯\\_(⌣̯̀⌣́)_/¯

**Komi @komiyan**

Replying to @jackofalltrades

Ahah i see what you did there

**Kageyama Miwa @miiwaaa**

Imagine having to live with this for another 3 ¾ months ●︿●

**Sawamura Daichi @dadchi**

Replying to @miiwaaa

I 100% could

**Oliver Barnes @o.barnes_official**

I just got back from the convenience store and Meian is fuming.

**Adriah Thomas @adriaht**

Replying to @o.barnes_official

I hope you bought snacks cuz shion and I have loads to tell you 

**_~ LIVE ~_ **

_ And we are back with our Bachelor, Kageyama Tobio and his “date”, Sugawara Koushi here at their high tea downtown.  _

It was a very picturesque little cafe that Suga found downtown and thought it would be convenient since one, there weren't a lot of people and two, he wanted a good coffee. The cafe had a wall of succulents, some low wooden tables and couches with removable, flower-patterned cushions. The two setters sat at one of these and ordered their drinks. 

“I’ll have a macchiato then.” Suga smiles at the waitress putting his order in. He turns to his kouhai and rests his chin on his left-hand leaning. He asks, “So, how are you feeling about this whole thing?”

“I don’t know actually. It’s like I wasn’t informed beforehand but, you know?” Tobio sighs, “I need your advice.”

“Didn’t Akaashi give you some already?” Suga asks curiously.

“Yes it was good advice but I want more guidance I guess.” Tobio sighs again, “I’m just lost.”

“I knew you’d come around eventually.” Suga huffs in relive.

“???”

“I just thought since you asked Akaashi first then maybe you didn’t need mine any more.” 

“How could I live without THE Sugawara Koushi’s advice?” Tobio asks rhetorically laughing.

“Well, then. If that’s the case,” Suga chuckles, “what advice do you want on.”

“Ah, let’s just say, I am horrible at identifying whether I like the person in the moment only or even normally.” Tobio (tries to) explain.

Suga laughs at the flustered raven head in front of him and presses for more details, “Kageyama, you’re going to have to be more specific you know? Who is this making you so confused? Sakusa Kiyoomi?”

“Uhn.” Tobio nods now red as a tomato.

Sugawara giggles at the other’s reaction. The waitress brings them their drinks, “Oh, thank you!” 

“Thank you.”

“Back, to the sub-topic at hand. Sakusa Kiyoomi.” Suga smirks mischievously, “You have hots for him don’t you?”

“That’s the problem.”

“What is? I don’t see one.” Suga says pretending to search the compound for this “problem”.

“I don’t know if I do.”

“Oh? Explain.” Suga prompts sipping on his macchiato.

“Does my heart go ‘doki doki’ when I get into all  _ those _ situations with him? YES. But otherwise, maybe, it does race a little or skip a beat when it’s not in those situations.” Tobio flails his arms about like a child trying to explain the ‘thing’ to an adult, “I- I mean have you  _ seen _ him???!!!” 

“I mean, I get what you mean but damn Kageyama Tobio, don’t get whipped so quickly.” Suga sips on his coffee again, “You’re barely a tenth of the way through the entire show or whatever this is anymore.” He expands, “What really is this? It’s not scripted, it’s Live and it’s raw as hell.”

“I don’t know myself, you should ask the ones who roped me into this.” Tobio says looking away.

“Oh yeah, who did rope you in for this?” 

“Romero and Kourai.”

“Seriously?” Suga adds, “I digress, have you found out who they are to you?”

“Problem two, Suga-san.” Tobio sighs.

“Take your time.” Suga smiles, “Let’s just enjoy this for now and we’ll head back.”

They spent the rest of afternoon catching up with each other and reminiscing on older times while eating cakes, parfaits and all that desert, drinking their coffees. Around five past meridian, they started their way back to the mansion to end the day.

“Do we still have to answer some twitter questions?” Sugawara asks the other.

“Uh.. yea.” Tobio clears his throat, “from yachi, noya-san and tanaka-san; say hi to suga-san for us.”

“Hi!” Suga waved at the camera chuckling.

“Haha next question from @fdai1211 best memories with each other.” Tobio answers, “two setter switch play we did. It thought it was really cool.”

“It was, wasn't it? But for me, it would be seeing you try to gain other members’ trust by smiling as well.”

“NEXT QUESTION!” Tobio declares, “Favourite colour? Says @msbyuwu.”

“I don’t know, light blue?” Suga answers.

“Blue.”

**_~ sometime later ~_ **

“Well that was nice wasn’t it?” Suga asks as they enter the door of the mansion.

“Yea, see you around?” Tobio says.

“Have a nice night!” Sugawara waves goodbye and they parted to different areas of the mansion.

_ Well, that is the end of The Bachelor LIVE featuring Kageyama Tobio! Till next week we follow our bachelor on his “date” with Akaashi Keiji. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None for the first time but, I will leave these here:
> 
> Song rec: https://open.spotify.com/track/1TQXIltqoZ5XXyfCbAeSQQ?si=Lf_m_BW8R5iQB5iSEupSBg - Dancing With Your Ghost by Sasha Sloan
> 
> Anime rec: Wotaku ni Koi wa Muzukashii / Wotakoi / Love is Hard for Otaku  
> • Genre: Romance, Comedy, Slice of Life  
> • It’s a really light-hearted anime about love life for otaku and its difficulty of publicly being one. It was a really nice anime to watch when you’re in the mood for something fun, mellow and soft.


	8. A wild ˚Ø∂ΩË˚‰~ appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another special guest?
> 
> s p a
> 
> talks of m a r r i a g e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost forgot to finish the chapter for update asnodhwuhdjsjkjd

**_~ the next Saturday (?) ~_ **

_ Welcome back to another episode of The Bachelor LIVE featuring Schweiden Adler’s setter, Kageyama Tobio, as our Bachelor this season. Last week we followed him on his “date” with Sugawara Koushi, an upperclassman from his highschool, Karasuno. This week we follow him on another “date” with another upperclassman but from Fukurodani, Akaashi Keiji. We’ll be having a special guest this week as well, stay tuned to find out who it is. First, let’s check on our Bachelor.  _

The intro card disperses into sparkly shoujo manga flowers™ and focuses onto the farewell scene in the living room. Hoshiumi was clinging onto Hirugami as the other tried to pry him off. “Why can’t you stay a little longer~” Hoshiumi whined.

“I’ve got things to do, Kourai.” Hirugami pleads, trying to go out the door that had been held open for ten minutes now by Yaku. 

“Kourai-kun, Kourai-kun. Sachirou-kun is just going to get groceries.” Yaku points out exhaustedly holding the door open.

“But—” Kourai tries to reason.

“Then just go with him.” Yaku facepalmed.

“BUT I WANT TO BE HERE WHEN HE COMES.” Kourai admits disgruntled.

“Then you might as well wait, he’s supposed to arrive in five minutes anyways.” Romero states.

Yaku releases the door and let it slam shut, nearly getting Hirugami caught in it. The doorbell rings, “Oh that should be him.” Miwa says jumping out of her seat to swing open both doors of the mansion. 

“OW! MIWA.” Yaku shouts as he gets slammed in the face by one of the doors. 

“SORRY!” Miwa apologises gasping. 

“Sorry for what?” he says entering the door.

“KODZUKEN!” Romero, Hirugami and Hoshiumi exclaim.

“KENMA!” Yaku waves both arms flailing.

“KENMA-SAN!” the Kageyamas shout-greets. 

“So loud,” Kenma complains snickering. Yaku hugs Kenma from the side and Kenma awkwardly pats his upperclassman’s back. “Nice to see you too, Yaku.”

“Don’t you think you need a haircut or re-dye your hair?” Yaku asks observing his former teammate.

“Oh god no,” Kenma says with a disgusted look on his face. “I dont want to cut my hair, I like this length.”

“Anyways, make yourself at home, Kenma-san.” Tobio tells Kenma.

“My son watches your videos every day, kodzuken.” Romero states excitedly.

“Just ‘Kenma’ is fine.” Kenma adds, “Also, I’ll have some merch delivered to you for your son.”

“!!!” 

“Ahem,” Akaano pops out from the corner, “I’ll show you to your room?” 

Tobio walks over and rests an arm on his assistant’s shoulders pointing at him with his other free hand, “This, is my assistant. He’ll be taking care of you.” He tells Kenma.

“Kozume Kenma-sama, I am Ishikawa Akaano. You can ask me anything and I’ll do my best to help you.” Akaano bows as he introduces himself to Kenma.

“Oh, just Kenma is fine,” Kenma says, cooly. “Let’s go then.”

“Kenma-sama—”

“Just—”

“Don’t even try he’s very persistent on it.” Tobio reasons, sighing.”

Kenma sighs. “Lead the way.” he prompts and takes out his phone from his hoodie pocket and huffs.

“OH CRAP IT’S NINE, TOBIO!” Miwa exclaims grabbing her brother by the shoulders and shaking him.

“And?” Tobio yawns and replies calmly while being vigorously shaken.

“YOU HAVE A DATE YOU BOKE!” Miwa shouts.

“Jeez, calm down.” Tobio releases himself from his sister’s grasp and shows him the text he had received from Akaashi, “It’s just the spa, I don’t need to be all fancied up.”

“F i n e.” His sister pouts.

The camera cuts to the tensed scene in the dining room. On one end of the table was Omi-kun, on the other end was Tsumu and oh boy was the tension unbearable as they try to not pick a fight with each other. Hinata sat somewhere on the midway point having been put in charge of regulating them for the day.

“G-guys you know you both dont have to eat at the same time right?” Hinata points out wishing to eat his breakfast in a less tense atmosphere.

“Yes, but I want to eat here,” Sakusa says not once looking up from his bowl of cereal.

“Well, yer, not the only one that wants to eat here,” Atsumu says pouting at his bowl of rice.

_ “I mean it’s not tense anymore, it’s just sad now.”  _ Hinata sighs thinking to himself.

Sakusa gets up and walks over to Atsumu while still looking at the floor. “W-wait, Omi you know we can’t argue right?” Atsumu pleads. Sakusa continues to approach the other without hesitation. He holds a hand out waiting for a handshake. 

“I know.” Sakusa said softly, “I just wanted to ask for a truce.”

“Why?” Atsumu asks, confused.

“I don’t know, I just feel like fighting isn’t going to get either of us anywhere.” Omi reasoned.

“Fair. Plus I do feel bad for troubling everyone.” Atsumu starts to reach out then retracts, “We can call it a truce, I know you don’t like being touched.”

Sakusa hides his shock at the other’s consideration. He nods then goes back to finish his food.

_ What a sudden resolution. Now a word from our sponsors this episode. _

**_~ twt ~_ **

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

Eh?! WHO R U BOTH AND WHAT DID U DO TO @tsumu AND @sakusa_omi

**Adriah Thomas @adriaht**

Aw, no more keeping up with the msby jackals?

**Inunaki Shion @shion**

No more captain meian cry laughing

**Oliver Barnes @o.barnes_official**

It was good while it lasted

**Miya Osamu @miya_onigiri**

@tsumu what possessed ya?!

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

@tsumu tsum are you sick???

**Komori Motoya @komori_m**

@sakusa_omi ?????? you alright cousin?????

**The Bachelor LIVE @thebachelor_live**

Our server is back up! Leave your questions down below for @setterowl and @kingsetter

**_~ live ~_ **

_ So make sure to use the code ‘thebachelorlive’ for ten per cent off your purchase when buying GFUEL. Back to the show. _

Akaashi wore a long navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with light khakis straight pants with a pair of sneakers. It was simple but he pulled it off really well. But unlike the past dates, Akaashi was now running for the door. He zipped through the floors and the living room to get to the main entrance just to get there on time. Tobio, who was wearing a white crew neck and jeans, leaned against the car waiting for his upperclassman.

“SORRY I’M LATE.” Akaashi yells out an apology from the top of the stairs while bursting through the door. He quickly jogs his way down and explains, “Bokuto-san held me back on the phone for a really long time. He didn’t want to hang up yet”

Tobio laughs and says, “It’s fine, it’s fine. I just got here not too long ago.”

**_Uso de aru, Tobio waited for 20 minutes_ **

“Well, uh. Let’s go then.” Akaashi awkwardly gestures towards the car.

As they were driving out of the compound of the mansion, Tobio suddenly realised that they have to do the Q&A thing. He fishes his phone out of his pocket and opens twitter.

“Akaashi-san, we have this segment where we answer some questions on our way to the place,” Tobio informs and Akaashi nods in acknowledgement. “So here’s the first question from @adlersfan102; for @setterowl, how did you and @heyheyhey meet?”

“Well,  _ I _ first saw Bokuto-san when I was visiting Fukurodani in my last year of middle school in the gym where they were having volleyball training,” Akaashi answers happily. 

“It seems like Bokuto has also answered to this.” Tobio points out as he scrolls.

“Oh? What did he say?” Akaashi asks out of curiosity.

“He said; OH, I MET KEIJI BACK IN MY SECOND YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL WHEN HE FIRST JOINED THE VOLLEYBALL CLUB.” Tobio reads out with as much as the joy he could muster that the tweet conveyed.

“Hmm.” Akaashi hums, “Sounds about right. I was only just watching for a bit then.”

“I see… Next question then,” Tobio clears his throat. “From @ninjashoxx; you both are from different schools and prefecture, so how did you both meet?” 

“Training camp.” They both answered simultaneously.”

“On my first year at Karasuno, we were invited by Nekoma to attend the Fukurodani group training camp. But we really only talked towards the end of it at the barbeque treat by the coaches.” Tobio explains.

“Oh yeah and then you choked on your foo—” Akaashi giggles.

“Shhhhhhh Akaashi-san!” Tobio hides his face away in embarrassment.

“Ne, Tobio-san do you still choke on your food?” Akaashi jokingly asks.

“N-no.” Tobio stutters.

**_Uso de aru: [@officialromero: that’s a lie, Tobio still chokes on his food quite often]_ **

“What’s the next question?” Akaashi prompts.

“Uhhh… from…” Tobio scrolls for a good minute or so looking for a decent question, “from @atsumus_slave, Oh jeez Atsumu-san what the hell,” Tobio laughs at the username, “@atsumus_slave has a poll up asking who’s the prettier setter? @setterowl or @prettysetter?” 

“Haha, who’s @prettysetter? They seem to already claim the title.” Akaashi comments.

“Oh, @prettysetter is Oikawa-san,” Tobio adds, “And it seems like you have taken the title as the ‘ultimate pretty setter’.”

“Hahaha thank you then.” Akaashi wonders, “By how much?”

“Oh you got nearly eighty per cent of the votes and the total votes was almost forty thousand.”

“O-oh.” Akaashi blushed lightly. “Well, thank you to these thousands of voters then.”

“What are we doing today?” Tobio asks.

“We’re going to the  _ spa _ .” Akaashi adds, “Great place for relaxing and chilling.” He smiles, “And look, we’re here.”

**_~ twt ~_ **

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

no one is prettier than my keiji, love you @setterowl

**Oikawa Tooru @prettysetter**

A setter that’s prettier than me? No way. I demand proof.

**Iwaizumi Hajime @iwa_chan**

Replying to @prettysetter

Shut up shittykawa, admit it he is

**Sugawara Koushi @sugamama**

Replying to @prettysetter

*insert image of akaashi*

**Oikawa Tooru @prettysetter**

Replying to @sugamama

OKAY FINE HE IS VERY PRETTY ( >д<)

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

Replying to @sugamama and @prettysetter

NO U CANNOT HAVE HIM

**_~ live ~_ **

“So, what do you wanna do first?” Akaashi asks Tobio, pointing at the flyer.

“Hmm, what’s a fish pedicure?” Tobio asks.

“I think it’s when those fishes eat the dead skin off your feet.” Akaashi turns to the other, “You want to try?”

“I mean why not, we have the whole day.” Tobio shrugs.

“That is true.” Akaashi agrees.

The two chatted as they got to the area with the fishes. They sad on the wooden benches and dipped their foot in.

“AHh!” Tobio yelps.

“HAHAAHH” Akaashi cry laughs, “IT’S SO TICKLISH!” Akaashi ended up curled on the bench laughing to no end.

“赤葦さん大丈夫？！” Tobio has a mini panic at his senpai breathlessly laughing.

“ふふふ” Akaashi’s laughter started to become less hysterical, and he replies, “は－はい!” Akaashi sat back up and announced, “Yeah, I can’t do this.” Akaashi turns to Tobio sitting crossed legged on the bench and asks, “Now, spill.”

“??????”

“Come on, you’ve got to have  _ something _ after a week not on camera right?” 

“I don’t-”

“The three of them.”

“Can you-”

“No, I can’t read minds.” Akaashi sighs, “Spill.”

“I mean, Atsumu-san has been really nice, aside from the noise he’s caused for everyone but you know.”

“Yea, we’re all well aware.” Akaashi chuckles.

“Uh… Sakusa-senpai,” Tobio stutters, “w-well I think I just really like him at the moment.”

“Then what about Hinata  my son ?” Akaashi asks now laying down on the bench.

“That makes it complicated doesn’t it?” Tobio chuckles softly, “Seems like those feelings really never left.”

“Is that a good thing or-” Akaashi asks out of interest.

Tobio shrugs, pouting. Akaashi then rests a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye and says, “Either way I’ll root for you.” Tobio smiles at the encouragement and nods.

“Should we go to the next thing?” Tobio asks.

“Ooh, we could go to the back massage that had great reviews online,” Akaashi says gleefully.

**_~ back at the mansion ~_ **

“AWWW COME ON, ROMERO. JUST ONE MORE ROUND.” Hoshiumi pleaded.

“No,” Romero starts pretending to break down, “I can’t, he’s too good.”

“You admitting defeat?” Kenma smirks at the star ace of the Adlers.

“Maybe I should just leave.” Romero wipes a fake tear away.

“Oh come on, Romero it’s just Monopoly.” Miwa tries to reason with the older man.

“What’s the use if I can’t even win one round in the only board game I am or well  _ was _ good at?” Romero asks rhetorically in a melancholic tone.

“You do realise, no matter what, Kenma-san is a pro gamer right?” Miwa says deadpanned.

“Dude, you got  _ second _ every round that we’ve played.” Yaku points out, gesturing at the board in front of them.

Romero sits back down sulkily and declares, “Alright, one more round and I’m done.”

“YES!” Miwa, Yaku and Kourai cheer as Kenma just smiles and nods.

**_A gruelling hour later…_ **

“HAH! YES! FINALMENTE!” Romero practically squeals, “I FINALLY BEAT THE KODZUKEN AT MONOPOLY!”

“H-how???” Kenma stares at the monopoly board in despair. He looks up at Romero, “How????????”

Romero just shrugs, “Can’t tell you or I’ll never win again.”

“It’s not cheating, looting the bank or any of that so how… ” Kenma mumbles his analysis to himself.

“NICE, ROMERO.” Kourai patted his teammate’s back.

Hirugami then comes out of the kitchen and announces, “The apple pie is ready!”

“Apple pie?!” Kenma vigorously turns his head around excitedly.

“Yep!” Hirugami confirms.

Kenma dashes to the kitchen to get his beloved apple pie. To everyone’s surprise, Kenma can run really fast when it came to apple pies. Haha.

**_~ t w t ~_ **

**Kuroo Tetsurou @oyaoyaoya**

@hiru.sachi you’re welcome

**Hirugami Sachirō @hiru.sachi**

Replying to @oyaoyaoya

Haha yes, thank you.

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

IS KEIJI HURT???

**Ishikawa Akaano @akaaaaaano**

Replying to @heyheyhey

I can assure you that Akaashi-sama isn’t hurt, Bokuto-sama.

**Tanaka Kiyoko @goddess**

@akaaaaaano you are Kageyama’s assistant right?

**Ishikawa Akaano @akaaaaaano**

Replying to @goddess

That is right, Tanaka-sama.

**Tanaka Kiyoko @goddess**

Replying to @akaaaaaano

Pat Kageyama’s head and say ganbare for me, please?

**Ishikawa Akaano @akaaaaaano**

Replying to @goddess

*insert video of akaano doing said request and tobio being visibly confused* (heh might draw this on my ig)

**Tanaka-senpai @bestsenpai**

Replying to @akaaaaaano

Ahahhaa Kageyama is still the same.

**_~ s p a ~_ **

“Ahhh yes that’s the spot,” Tobio mumbles as he melts into the back massage.

They both sigh in relaxation.

“What do you want to have for lunch?” Akaashi asks.

“Do you think they have curry rice?” Tobio wonders.

“Maybe.”

“Do you think you and Bokuto-san will get married one day?” Tobio asks mindlessly.

“Well actually,” Akaashi says, “I’ll show you something once we’re done.”

**_Sometime later in the changing room cuz, u know how at the fkn spa for some reason its bathrobes 4 lyfe_ **

“!!!” Tobio’s mouth gaped open at the sight of the golden band that Akaashi had.

“Yea.” Akaashi giggles.

“You’re married already???” Tobio aksed in shock and excitement.

“Well, engaged but you know,” Akaashi said with a wide smile on his face, holding his hand out for Tobio to inspect.

“...” Tobio looked at it in wonder, “How much is it?”

“I think he said a hundred and forty thousand yen?” Akaashi looked at it himself trying to remember how much it was. “It was from Cartier though.”

“すごい。” Tobio comments not really knowing what to say.

“Maybe one day one of the three of them might put a ring on you.” Akaashi winks at Tobio and he blushes.

“A-AKAASHI-SAN!” Tobio covers his face in his hands and Akaashi laughs.

“I mean,” Akaashi starts, “I’m not wrong? Am I? ふふふ”

So they went for lunch, more massages, facials and all that stuff and author-san here is getting real tired lmao. It was around eight hours past meridian, they’d finished their dinner and now they were heading back to the mansion to call it a night. But on their way back, of course, we have our Q&A segment once again.

“FIST QUESTION FROM MEIAN-SAN!” Tobio exclaims. “I’ll feel sorry if you end up with any of them anyways but if you do choose Kiyoomi in the end, would you take his last name or will he take your last name?”

“Oh wow, right from the captain.” Akaashi giggles, “Sounds like a parent meeting already.”

“Akaashi-san (. _ .|||)” Tobio then returns to answer the question at hand, “Well I’m not really prepared to give up my last name so  _ if _ I did choose him I wouldn’t mind if he still wanted to keep his as well.”

“If that’s the first question what could be the next?” Akaashi asks teasingly.

“From Daichi-san,” Tobio reads aloud, “if you intend on marrying Hinata you’ll have to meet us first.”

Akaashi laughs, “then add me and Bokuto-san too.”

“E-eh.” Tobio comments out of surprise, “Shouldn’t I at least meet his parents first then?”

“No, no.” Akaashi explains, “You can meet Daichi-san and Suga-san first.”

“Haha NEXT QUESTION.” Tobio practically shouts, “From Osamu-san. If you choose my brother I feel sorry for you. But will you?”

“Mya-sam has no mercy hahaha.” Akaashi comments.

“We’ll see, Osamu-san. I can’t say for now.” Tobio shrugs it off.

“But the first one was a good question though.” Akaashi remarks, “Would you give up your last name for any of theirs?”

“Hmm.” Tobio ponders for a moment, “I don’t think I will? I mean are you taking Bokuto-san’s last name or vice versa or?”

“I might take Bokuto’s last name… ” Akaashi says with a hint of uncertainty.

Sometime later they reach back at the compound and parted ways into their respective rooms. 

“Have a good night,” Akaashi says leaving for the stairs.

“Good night.” Tobio says it back.

Hoshiko was quick to walk next to Tobio and do somewhat of a walking interview.

“So, how was your date with Akaashi-san?” Hoshiko asks.

“It was great,” Tobio replies yawning.

“Alright, alright I’ll press no further,” Hoshiko remarks, “you’re clearly tired. Also, Kodzuken-san and Yaku-san want to see you in your room.”

Tobio cocks his head to the side, “Now?”

“Yea.” Hoshiko nods.

“Alright then,” Tobio does a light jog to his room and arrive to see just Yaku and Kenma waiting for him in there.

“How was it?” Yaku asks the tired bachelor.

“It was good.” He yawns again.

“So relaxed you’re tired it seems.” Kenma comments.

“I mean we were able to fully give you advice but I guess we can do that the next morning,” Yaku says as he leads the taller to his own bed.

“Yeah, you seem like you’d sleep like immediately,” Kenma adds patting Tobio’s unseemingly fluffy hair.

“Tomorrow sounds nice…”Tobio says yawning.

Yaku and Kenma exit the room and greet Tobio good night as they called it a day.

_ And that is all for The Bachelor LIVE featuring Kageyama Tobio. Have a good night to our viewers. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> I need sleep Uh uhm haha. Does this chapter seem rushed? I think it seems rushed.
> 
> The ring:
> 
> https://www.cartier.com/en-us/collections/engagement/wedding-bands/wedding-bands-for-men/b4052200-trinity-wedding-band.html 
> 
> Uh this in my browsing history is like woah XD idk it was really awkward searching these up hahahaha. *cries in single*
> 
> Music rec:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/1ed2BjnFGKMhz2HOdgQv9S?si=P21CWoZbQyiA93VOQAEW-g • FLY HIGH! (spring version) What are you doing not listening to this? Smh
> 
> Anime rec:
> 
> Gakuen Babysitters
> 
> • very adorable and fluffy  
> • i hate kids but they’re so cute  
> • kamitani is a whole mood  
> • genre: slice of life


	9. i actually did it • author-san

I said I'd draw this and i did XDDD this is guess is a product of my procrastination and boredom so dont expect much at all

  
•

•

•

<https://www.instagram.com/p/CBP8c5OANOr/>

i- i dont know how to do this :(

let me know if you do

*cue bokuto emo mode*

> [ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CBP8c5OANOr/?utm_source=ig_embed&utm_campaign=loading)
> 
> [ View this post on Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CBP8c5OANOr/?utm_source=ig_embed&utm_campaign=loading)
> 
> [An extra for my fic but I CANT I SET IMAGE W/O SOURCE IDK AJBDJWHSNSN so uhhhh ye here we have oc Akaano-san aka Tobio's assistant. Budget quality drawings pt 1 ahahahhaha](https://www.instagram.com/p/CBP8c5OANOr/?utm_source=ig_embed&utm_campaign=loading)
> 
> A post shared by [ ʜᴇɴɢᴏᴠᴇʀ 🖊️](https://www.instagram.com/hengoverdrwrts/?utm_source=ig_embed&utm_campaign=loading) (@hengoverdrwrts) on Jun 10, 2020 at 2:13am PDT


	10. playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THREE THINGS:
> 
> MONOPOLY
> 
> POOL PARTY
> 
> ONIGIRI MIYA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH DAMN DOES IT FEEL GOOD TO FINISH A CHAPTER EARLY SO I CAN WORK PROPERLY ON A CHAPTER UPDATE POST ON IG

_ Welcome to another casual breather live episode of The Bachelor LIVE featuring Kageyama Tobio. Here is the pool OVA of The Bachelor LIVE and surprise surprise, the bachelor and contestants do not know of this. Let’s see how this goes, shall we? _

“お早うございます、影山様。” Ishikawa greets suddenly.

Tobio falls off the bed flailing from his slumber. A loud thud could be heard and the bachelor rubs his eyes awake. “What the fuck, Aka-kun?” Tobio swears half-awake.

“Sorry.” Akaano bows as he apologises.

“No, don’t do that. Ugh. What time is it anyway?” Tobio asks sleepily.

“It’s ten antemeridian, Kageyama-sama,” Ishikawa states as stoically as ever.

“WHAT?!” Tobio jumps up and runs for his wardrobe.

“No need for that, I’ve already put it out for you on your Cleopatra.” the assistant says pointing at the sofa in front of his bed. A plain white top and black ripped jeans. Aka-kun even prepared an additional item in case Tobio was going out. A black bomber jacket.

“Oh-” Tobio pauses in motion before dashing towards the bathroom instead, “-WELL I STILL GOT TO BRUSH MY TEETH.”

Akaano walks towards the bathroom door to list out his schedule for the day, “Well, you kind of missed out breakfast but I guess you could do this at the same time. First thing on your agenda today, Tobio-sama, is to eat breakfast while Yaku-sama and Kozume-sama. After that, you’ve been requested to join them for a round or two of Monopoly and or Karaoke with Oikawa-sama and Miya-sama-”

Tobio finishes brushing his teeth and turns around to ask his assistant, “If you call Atsumu-san, ‘Miya-sama’ then what about Osamu-san?”

“Mya-sama or Miya-san.” Akaano bluntly replies.

“Wait-” Tobio tries to find the words to put it in, “How- How does that work? He’s like the only one who gets the informality from you??”

“Well, I mean we are close friends-” Akaano pulls out his phone and starts scrolling through his gallery, “I’ve known him for quite a while now. He taught me how to make onigiri.” Akaano shows a picture of them in a selfie.

“Huh.” Tobio gives it a thought or two then tells Akaano to leave as he closes the bathroom door.

**_~ dining room ~_ **

“Tobio sure is taking his time isn’t he?” Miwa comments resting her chin on her hand.

“I’m sure it’s for a good reason, maybe he got caught up in something?” Romero reason.

“This early?” Miwa’s mind went straight into every possibility of Sakusa or Atsumu trapping him in some corner. 

“You think too lowly of those two, Miwa.” Romero chuckles. “ They’re really not all too bad.”

“Is Miwa-san taking sides this early?” Hirugami taunts.

“Miwa, we haven’t even gone through with the first round of elimination :o” Kourai  fake gasps.

“Miwa-” Yaku and Romero dramatically gasp, “-how could you?”

“Oi, oi-” Miwa pleads, “-you know that’s not what I mean.”

“Miwa-” Kenma shakes his head.

“Oh not you too.” Miwa sighs.

**_~ twt ~_ **

**Shugo Meian @s_meian** **_← msby parent_ **

@miiwaaa smh kiyoomi and atsumu aren't that bad

**Sawamura Daichi** **@dadchi** ** _← karasuno dad_**

@miiwaaa even I haven't taken a side

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey** **_← will-adopt-all-karasuno-1st-years dad_ **

Replying to @dadchi

neither have i

**Iwaizumi Hajime @iwa_chan** **_← mom-iwa lmao_ **

@miiwaaa already have a choice smh

**_~ t o b i o ~_ **

“Oh, you’re still here,” Tobio says as he sees his assistant waiting right outside his room.

“Well, of course,” Ishikawa bows, “I haven’t finished briefing you on your agendas for today.”

“There’s more?” Tobio raises a brow.

“Only a few-” Akaano flips through his A5 notebook and starts going down the list of things that Tobio has been scheduled for the day, “-so Miwa-sama has asked you for lunch, you’ve been asked for at the bar for a few drinks with Hinata-sama, Yamaguchi-sama and Tsukishima-sama and lastly, the pool party tonight.”

“Pool party?” Tobio cocked his head to the side.

“Ye- Oh, crap.” Aka-kun blushed in embarrassment from accidentally letting the surprise slip.

Tobio chuckles, “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear the last part, then.”

“Yes, thank you.” His voice muffled in his hands.

Tobio quickly heads for the dining room where the others were waiting for him. Then, came the sudden voice of no other than- “TOBIO-KUN!” _that rat_ Miya Atsumu. 

“Atsumu-san.” Tobio greets.

“Come join us.” Atsumu gestures beckoning for him to join himself and Hinata.

“No, sorry I Yaku-san and Kenma-san are waiting downstairs,” Tobio says, resuming his fast walk downstairs. 

Three corridors and five flights of stairs later, Tobio was finally at the dining room.

“Sorry, I’m late,” Tobio says as he entered the room. 

Immediately his sister rushed up to him and started asking, “Did they do anything to you?! I bet they did those rascals-”

“W-what are you talking about?” Tobio asks back worriedly.

“She thinks you were late ‘cause you got cornered by either Sakusa or Atsumu again,” Romero explains.

“Aneki, what the hell,” Tobio says, “I just overslept, that’s all.”

“Tobio,” Miwa says seriously without looking up at her brother, “It’s almost eleven!”

“I’m aware-” Tobio replies. Hoshiko walks in with a tray of food in hand and slides it on the table. Tobio turns to give a nod as thanks and returns back to looking at his sister. “-I just slept in that’s all.”

“...”

Tobio sat down in his seat and started eating his brunch (like c’mon Tobio it’s eleven). He then prompts, “Akaano-kun said Yaku-san and Kenma-san wanted to talk to me?” 

“Oh yea, that’s right.” Romero then stands up along with Kourai and Hirugami to push Miwa out of the dining room with them. “We best be off then!”

As soon as they were some distance away from the dining room, Yaku started it off, “So, what do you think so far? Actually, how did you end up doing this anyway?”

“Romero and Kourai are how I ended up doing this,” Tobio sighed dejectedly, “and so far? Overwhelming.”

“Sounds rough,” Yaku says empathetically.

“But waking up at ten, that’s impressive.” Kenma comments.

“The spa trip yesterday was just that relaxing…” Tobio reasons.

“Fair,” Yaku says resting his head on the table.

“Hey, you mind if I film my stay here for my channel?” Kenma asks Tobio. After all, it was about time Kenma did a vlog for his channel.

“Oh yea sure, you could film the Monopoly later and other stuff as well,” Tobio says while eating his food.

“Thanks,” Kenma smiles and then asks, “You know, Shouyou still talks about you a lot right?”

“He does?” Tobio blinks blankly.

“Yes, and it’s getting pretty tiring.” Kenma first says with a ticked-off expression which then softens into a giggle. “You really are an oblivious one aren’t you?”

“Oh before I forget,” Yaku springs upright, “there’s some stuff I have to do for the next three weeks so Kuroo or Bokuto might come as my replacement.”

“So, fifty percent chance of the problem quartet of the MSBY being under one roof for three weeks?” Tobio jokingly questions.

“...” Yaku went silent for a while, “I may have not thought this through.”

“Just call their captain-san maybe if he comes too then it won’t be as bad.” Kenma says, “Or… I could call Kuro and make sure he comes.”

“But I guess Akaashi could handle Bokuto right?” Tobio says unconfidently.

“WELL ANYWHO,” Yaku attempts to change the topic, “who do you think is going to win Monopoly? Kenma or Romero?”

“Akaano. I swear he’s a legend at it.” Tobio answers.

“Oh really?” Kenma smirks, “We’ll see.”

_ Now for a word from our sponsors this episode, GFUEL use our code to get a 10% off your purchase. _

**_~ twt ~_ **

**Kuroo Tetsurou @oyaoyaoya**

KeNmA no- noT thAT smirk?!!

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

@kingsetter i promise i won't cause too much trouble 🥺

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

I pray for the noise level of your house @kingsetter

**Adriah Thomas @officialadriaht**

Replying to @s_meian

I bet the volume with those 3 itself was already astronomical

**Akaashi Keiji @setterowl**

Replying to @officialadriaht

I can confirm that is true (mostly from atsumu-san and sakusa tho)

**Sugawara Koushi @sugamama**

Replying to @setterowl

omg trueeee

**Tsukishima Kei** **@tsukki**

Replying to @officialadriaht

Trust me it is actual pain. I could be in the library in the next wing and I’d still be able to hear them

**Yamaguchi Tadashi @yamallama**

Replying to @officialadriaht

Just the other day during breakfast at  _ 7 am _ you could already Atsumu-san shouting

**Nicolas Romero @officialromero**

Replying to @officialadriaht

When they’re playing volleyball outside one time, you could hear shoyo and atsumu from houses away (the neighbours complained 😅)

**Hoshiumi Kourai @hoshiumi_kourai**

Replying to @officialadriaht

One time Kiyoomi snapped and Y I K E S

**Inunaki Shion @shion**

w w w meian is fuming, i think he's really close to going there himself

**Oliver Barnes @o.barnes_official**

We’ve tied bokuto down so he won't be going over now hahaha

**_~ board_ ** **_meeting_ ** **_games room ~_ **

_ Back to the episode. Now we have the showdown of famous YouTube gamer KODZUKEN up against top-class volleyball ace, Nicolas Romero for a round of Monopoly. But of course, you can’t truly play Monopoly without at least three people, which is why we have got a couple of other players for this round. The players for this round, Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Miwa, Nicolas Romero and the one and only KODZUKEN. Our banker for the round will be Oikawa Tooru. _

A perfectly sized pentagon table, perfect for the special Monopoly Luxury Edition and sat five people; the four players and the banker. Everyone was there to spectate the game  except for Akaano who was nowhere to be found . The air was tense between Romero and Kenma. 

The game started and it went on as expected. Romero and Kenma taking the lead. 

Twenty minutes into the game, Miwa folds. 

Forty minutes into the game, Romero established hotel status on BOARDWALK. 

Fifty minutes into the game and Kenma dominates the stretch from KENTUCKY AVENUE to MARVIN GARDENS. 

An hour and ten minutes into the game, Tobio declares bankruptcy. 

An hour and a half into the game, Romero dominates the stretch from PACIFIC AVENUE to BOARDWALK with hotels. 

An hour and forty-five minutes into the game, Kenma takes claim on all the utilities and railways. 

Two hours and three minutes into the game, it ends. Kenma declares bankrupt and Romero reigns victorious from the match.

“HOW?!” Kenma snaps for a brief second and goes back to sitting cooly in his seat. It was brief. But terrifying.

“Luck, I guess.” Romero smiles all flowery. Romero puts a hand out offering a handshake, “Good game.” A little something he learnt from his son.

“GG,” Kenma says quietly and somberly, shaking the hand.

“Kenma! That was close wasn’t it?” Hinata tries to cheer Kenma up. 

“Oh, Shouyou.” Kenma smiles softly.

The door creaks open and then emerges a wild Akaano. “Sorry, there was stuff set up that needed helping.”

“Akaano!” the Kageyama's exclaim.

“Since you’re now finally here,” Miwa starts dragging the assistant to a chair on the table.

Tobio sits him down in what was Miwa’s seat, “you can take aneki place for the next round.”

“???” Ishikawa looks at the two, visibly very confused.

“Don’t worry, it’s just Monopoly.” Miwa smiles.

“O-okay then.” Akaano oblige.

Tobio walks up to Kenma and asks, “Want to play another round?” while pointing towards his assistant.

“...sure.” Kenma smirks, “Only if he agrees to a deal.”

“Oh? Are we playing again?” Romero pops out from out of nowhere.

“It would seem so,” Kenma says gesturing at the table.

Kenma walks up to Akaano and strikes a deal, “Akaano, if either I or Romero wins, you drop the formalities.”

“And if I win, I don’t.” Akaano finishes bluntly and nods, “Fair enough,”

So they sat once again at the pentagon table. Hikaru the banker, the players; Ishikawa Akaano, Kageyama Tobio, the reigning champion Nicolas Romero and famous gamer KODZUKEN. 

The game is afoot.

Romero starts off strong half an hour into the game.

Kenma nearly bankrupts from one wrong move an hour into the game.

Aka-kun gains BOARDWALK an hour and ten minutes into the game. 

An hour and fifty minutes into the game and Tobio nearly folds.

Two hours into the game Romero has control over the red and yellow stretch as well as all the railways.

Two hours and forty minutes into the game and Akaano gains full dominance over the expensive stretch of the greens and the blues as well as all of the utilities.

Two hours and fifty minutes into the game, Tobio finally folds.

Two hours and fifty-five minutes into the game, Kenma has hotels for the starting stretch and the final stretch.

Three hours and ten minutes into the game Kenma falls into bankruptcy from Akaano’s highly damaging BOARDWALK property.

Three hours and forty minutes into the game, Romero falls into the same trap Kenma did.

Akaano wins.

“(_ _||||)” Romero and Kenma sulked as they lost to Akaano. But thankfully, something might just take their mind off their loss in Monopoly.

“Just in time!” Hoshiko announces, “Get ready for the pool because we’re having a pool party!”

Hinata practically leaped in excitement and soon enough everyone had returned to their rooms to get dressed for something more pool appropriate.

There were fairy lights dangling from one end to another by the poles and bars on each end of the pool. Bottomless drinks, beachballs, chairs, fun floats in different shapes and more. This pool was the one in the second wing, the infinity pool. Those that separate you from falling just by some tempered glass. 

Hinata, Atsumu and Sakusa were first into the pool and already playing with the beachball like it was volleyball. Hirugami, Kourai, Romero, Miwa, Yaku and Kenma hung out at the bar drinking and laughing. Sugawara and Akaashi drink to their likings (while being observed to be kept out of the pool). Oikawa rested on one of the chairs texting Iwaizumi. Tsukki and Yamaguchi just chatted like they always did by the chairs as well.

Tobio was just sitting by the side of the pool debating whether or not to go into the pool or drink. Sakusa turned around to notice Tobio just sitting there alone. He swims over and says  seductively , “What’s a handsome masterpiece doing just sitting here all alone?” Tobio huffs a laugh at that attempt and Sakusa admits, “Alright that was kind of lame-” He gestures over to Atsumu and Hinata, “-come play with us.”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Tobio debates, “I kind of want to drink as well.”

“Oh come on,” Sakusa says, taking his hand and dragging the setter into the water.

“Alright, alright, fine.” Tobio says following Sakusa’s lead.

The elder pauses and turns around topulls Tobio into his arms, chest pressed up against each other. “Beautiful,” he utters staring into his deep blue eyes. He crashes his lips onto him, taking Tobio by surprise though he quickly melted into the kiss. Sakusa deepens the kiss, holding the back of Tobio’s head in one hand and his waist around the back with the other. 

Suga then caught the sight in the corner of his eyes and quite literally squealed at a pitch that was barely audible to the ordinary ears. Suga then asked Akaashi, who was sitting in the seat next to him to look but not say anything. Akaashi’s jaw dropped and almost dropped his margarita. He then covered his mouth with his free hand and looked at Suga with wide eyes while Suga just speechlessly looked back at him with the same wide eyes.  _ “So bold.” _ is what they both thought at that moment.  **_(yes, they were still kissing ikr jeez)_ **

Tsukishima caught on what was happening after receiving a text from Sugawara. Even though he pretty much sat in front of this scene he really hadn’t noticed. All the text said was ‘look at the pool NOW.’ and so he did, out of curiosity. He was facing Yamaguchi and now he turns his attention to the aforementioned pool.  _ “Oh...” _ he thought  _ “That’s why.” _ . He was shocked, trust me, who wouldn’t. Without looking away, he taps on Yamaguchi’s shoulder and points to the scene he is looking at. Tsukishima anticipated a scream from the other so he turned around to signal for him to not make a sound.

In between the above from happening, Oikawa had noticed too when he looked up from his phone. Was he shocked like the others? It’s a guarantee at this point, isn’t it? But, for the most part, Oikawa expected for something like this to happen. Eventually, everyone caught on, and by everyone, I mean by  _ everyone _ , Miwa, Romero, Kourai, Hinata, you name it. Though the one who broke the gaping silence was none other than Miya Atsumu. 

“ **WHAT?!** ” He exclaimed.

Sakusa and Tobio finally broke out from the kiss (my god they practically made out). Tobio stood there shy and flustered while Sakusa turned around to face Atsumu who was some distance away in this big ass rooftop pool. He smirks, “What?” he says calmly. 

“ **!!!!!!!** ” Atsumu froze up.

“HAH I KNEW YOU’D DO THIS!” Meian says running out to the rooftop, panting. 

“CAPTAIN MEIAN?!” The MSBY trio exclaimed and bowed, even though they are in the pool. “CAPTAIN!”

“Oh, what’s the captain doing here?” Tsukishima snarks.

“Keeping the ‘problem children’ under control,” Meian says, putting emphasis on the ‘problem’ part. He softens his tone and holds up a bag, “Also special delivery from Onigiri Miya.” He smiles as every eye in the vicinity suddenly sparked hunger. 

“Mya-sam-” Akaashi says.

“ONIGIRI?!” Tobio completes.

And yes, the first ones there to get their onigiris were Tobio, Akaashi and of course, the other Miya. Quickly enough everyone forgot what happened just then as they indulged in the signature onigiris hand made by the one and only Miya Osamu of Onigiri Miya, made with Hyogo prefecture rice farmed by none other than Kita Shinsuke.

_ Well, that concludes this episode of The Bachelor LIVE featuring Kageyama Tobio. See you next time. _

**_~ twt ~_ **

**Iwaizumi Hajime @iwa_chan**

Is no one going to talk about what happened?????

**Hanamaki Takahiro @makki**

Replying to @iwa_chan

Oh no, Hajime's son got his kiss stolen by a tall handsome prince.

**Matsukawa Issei @mattsun**

Replying to @makki 

Tall handsome germaphobic prince*

**Sawamura Daichi @dadchi**

@sakusa_omi :))))

**Miya Osamu @miya_onigiri**

Don't just eat the onigiris and ignore that but do enjoy the onigiris but still

**Suna Rintarou @sunarin**

Replying to @miya_onigiri

I think it's for the best that they just eat the onigiris, love

**Nishinoya Yuu 🐟 @rollingthunderr**

@bestsenpai u see this? 👀

**Tanaka-senpai @bestsenpai**

Replying to @rollingthunderr

Oh i see it alright 👀

**Komori Motoya @komori_m**

@sakusa_omi I didn’t think u had it in u 

**Tendou Satori @tenoodles**

You hear that? That's the sound of his fan club screaming.

**Kindaichi Yuutarou @k_yuu**

Kageyama-

**Kunimi Akira @k.akira**

Replying to @k_yuu

Kageyama what? Kageyama got kissed? Yes, we all saw that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uh I drew Prince Sakusa... (@hengoverdrwrts on my ig and Tumblr) 
> 
> Song rec:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/2z0Ui7sLju5TXHiaUTTUpO?si=6Iz8L9CjSPW0iYoXiZYhPw - oyasumi kamisama by Yoh Kamiyama
> 
>   
> Anime rec:
> 
> Hitorijime My Hero
> 
> • Yaoi/Shounen Ai  
> • Romance  
> • idk i just really liked this


	11. OH MY GOD!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> onsen
> 
> bento
> 
> onigiri
> 
> meian
> 
> romero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alt. title: you've heard of Hinata’s harem, now get ready for Tobio's harem
> 
> [did i try to make a JoJo reference? maybe...]
> 
> edit: i forgot to put the title for this chapter oml

**_Same week Friday_ ** **_:d_ **

_Welcome back to The Bachelor LIVE featuring Kageyama Tobio. On today’s two-parter episode, we follow our Bachelor on his date with Miya Atsumu, MSBY Black Jackals setter. Let’s see what our bachelor is up to this morning._

They were in Miwa’s bedroom. Tobio was sitting on a chair next to her bed where she lied on. Miwa’s voice cracks and she still pleads, “I’m fine, I can still go-”

“ANEKI-” Tobio interrupts, “No you’re not, you’re sick.”

“YeA,” Miwa’s voice cracks, “But YaKU-san can’t go.”

“Romero can go,” Tobio says pointing at Romero who was standing behind him.

“fINE,” Miwa pouts and beckons Romero to come a little bit closer so she doesn’t have to raise her voice, “Please make sure the rat doesn’t try to pull anything ‘too much’.” Miwa puts up three fingers and Romero nods (at first).

Kourai and Tobio look at each other to see if the other knew what the signal was for but they were looking at the wrong person. The only people who knew the signals were Kenma (for some reason), Yaku, Hirugami, Sugawara and Akaashi. 

Suddenly Romero realises what the sign means and panic washes upon his face, “W H A T?!” he exclaims. Miwa nods and he shakily says, “You’re kidding right? I doubt and fucking hope that I dont have to intervene that—”

“Go on, go get packing Romero,” Yaku says pushing him to his room.

“Looks like I have to go soon, I’ll be back tomorrow, aneki,” Tobio says standing up.

Miwa pulls his hand and tells him, “Stay safe,”

Tobio nods and leaves the room instructing Hirugami and Kourai to take care of his sister while he’s gone. He exits and heads for his room across the hallway to get his luggage for this two days away. On his way out of his room, he is met with Kenma. Unexpectedly, he says, “Hey, could I advise you something really quickly?”

“Kenma-san?” Tobio nods and stutters, “Y-yea sure.”

Kenma beckons the taller to bend down a little so he can whisper in his ears, “Just be careful of what Atsumu does and think it through first before y’know…”

“???” Tobio apologises, “I’m sorry but you’re going to have to spell it out, Kenma-san.”

“...before you cross the line.” Kenma sighs, “And if that isn’t obvious enough then I don’t know what is.”

Tobio thought about it and then blushed lightly, “I-I don’t think that will happen.”

“Just be aware,” Kenma says out of whisper, “I mean you _almost_ did last week.”

“Last week…?” Tobio repeats, confused. He cocks his head to the side.

“You’re telling me you don’t remember?” Kenma questions then sigh deeply.

“No…”

“Does the word ‘kiss’ help?”

“O-oh.” Tobio blushes.

“Uhuh, yea. You better stay as sharp as you are on the court.” Kenma says patting his shoulder and leave, “Have fun.”

He glances down at his watch and _“OH fucK I’m late!”_ Tobio dashed for the elevator and got to the main door as quick as he could. There he meets Romero who was on his way out of the door. His team’s spiker raised a brow.

“Tobio, aren’t you supposed to be down there by now?”

“Uh, yea.” Tobio says bursting through the door, “I’ll see you there!”

He pants at the top of the stairs and drags himself down to be met with Atsumu.

“Well aren’t ya a little late, Tobio-kun?” Atsumu says smugly and takes off his sunglasses.

Atsumu wore a plain loose white t-shirt, half-tucked into his classic slim cut jeans. Very casual. 

“Tobio-kun~,” He says underneath his breath as he approaches beside Tobio. “You want some help with your bag?”

“T-thank you but I’m fine,” Tobio declines the offer while lightly blushing as he puts his luggage into the trunk of the car.

Atsumu holds the door open for Tobio, “After you,” he says in a flirtatious tone, “Tobio~” which sends shivers down his spine.

To blue-eyed male took a deep breath to fucking calm himself down and got into the car. They were driving to the train station first because Atsumu bought tickets for the shinkansen. He wanted to, so to speak, “Tone down the initial idea.” but we know damn well it’s mainly due to the fact that you can’t really land a helicopter on the hotel. Romero joined them in the shotgun just to, you know, keep an eye out. [so you know the drill know if you’ve even been reading the past eight chapters]

Tobio was reaching for his phone in his pocket when Atsumu shoots out a hand, which made Romero slightly panic but alas, Atsumu gets his phone out in quick succession and winks at Tobio, “I’ve got it,”

“Alright then,” Tobio approvingly nods.

“First question from @salt.chan: what are your favourite fruit?” Atsumu answers, “Blueberries.” He winks subtly.

“...Bananas…?” Tobio adds, “I don’t know, I don’t have a preference.”

“Well, I do-”

“Next question, Miya-san,” Tobio says flatly, knowing where Atsumu is going with that. 

“Okay, okay,” Atsumu huffs and then read the next tweet, “@duh2983 ask who are your favourite spikers to set to?”

“That’s actually a hard question…” Tobio ponders, “Uh… What about you Atsumu-san,”

“Shouyou-kun and Bokkun!” Atsumu answers happily.

“Not Sakusa?” Tobio cocks his head to the side, confused because, after all, Sakusa Kiyoomi is a very good spiker (he was even titled MVP in collegiate level).

Atsumu then looked at the camera and grins with somewhat of a vengeful aura and says, “Not anymore,”

“Well, I’d be happy to even set for Sakusa but I still do like setting for Kourai, Ushijima and Romero…” Tobio clicks his tongue, “I still miss setting for Hinata though… UGHHHH I hate this question.” he sulks.

“Damn, Tobio,” Romero dramatically saddens his tone, “I thought I was your favourite spiker.” He dramatically clutches his heart.

“Romero…” 

“I’m kidding not really.” Romero chuckles, he adds, “We’re here!”

The four three of them got out of the car and headed for the gate. But before that, they got bento sets for lunch since it was around time for that anyways. So they got on a shinkansen, Tobio and Atsumu sat beside each other and opposite them are Romero and the one-person camera crew/assistant, Aka-kun. 

“Tobio-kun~” Atsumu purs, “You want to try my bento?”

“Um… sure?” Tobio answers and proceeds to _try to_ take a bit of Atsumu’s bento by himself.

“Let me feed you~” Atsumu brings his chopsticks with rice to the other’s mouth, “Ahh~” Reluctantly, Tobio opens his mouth to eat it. Atsumu asks, “Is it good?”

“Yeah,” Tobio replies while going back to eating his own food.

Akaano and Romero looks at them, then at each other with the same expression on their faces which expresses, “ehh…?” 

**_~ twt ~_ **

**Yaku Morisuke @yakkun**

ngl i feel bad for romero and ishikawa

**Nicolas Romero @officialromero**

Replying to @yakkun

then come save me :)

**Hoshiumi Kourai @hoshiumi_kourai**

Replying to @officialromero

sorry romero, youre the responsible one

**Kuroo Tetsurou @oyaoyaoya**

@officialromero help is on the way ;)

**Miya Osamu @miya_onigiri**

I bet my onigiri taste 100x better than those bento

**Suna Rintarou @sunarin**

Replying to @miya_onigiri

ur onigiri are the best ever, babe <3 (but i bet u taste better)

**Kita Shinsuke @kitaasuke**

Replying to @sunarin

THERE ARE CHILDREN ON THIS PLATFORM

**_~ live ~_ **

“Just another thirty minutes,” Atsumu coys in a low seductive tone, “Tobio-kun~”

Tobio blushes, slightly shocked, at the change of tone. “Ah, yes,”

“Why does it have to be me?” Romero whispers quietly hiding behind the screen of his phone. He opens his messaging app and starts texting Akaano.

**_~ text mode (Romero PoV) ~_ **

**Me**

AKAANO

HOW ARE YOU NOT REACTING TO ANY OF THESE?!

**Akaano I.**

Romero-sama, I’m only just trying to blend into the background and disappear.

**Me**

Akaano you sly sly assistant

smh

**Akaano I.**

Don’t worry, Romero-sama. Help is on the way after all.

**Me**

What help?

Who?

Akaano?

Akaano???

‘Kaano??

…

_Read 11:17_

**_~ back to the outernet ~_ **

**_Forty-five minutes later…_ **

Atsumu waltzes right into their hotel room and then presents, “So, my dear Tobio-kun, this will be our room for the weekend with a private ryokan that has a view of Mt. Fuji.” Atsumu looks back at the other male grinning, “Great isn’t it? All alone, by ourselves.”

_AHEM._ -_- Romero leaned against the door, “Tobio, we’re a call and text away if you need me or Akaano.” 

“Yea, yea,” Tobio rolls his eyes and laughs, “got it, _dad._ ”

“OI!” Romero regains his composure and steps aside to reveal his ‘help’, “Anyways, Kuroo is here just in case I give up,”

“Kuroo-san.” Tobio greets the man standing in at the door.

“Kageyama, it’s been a while.” Kuroo greets back and walks into the room just about enough to prompt the other for a high five. He looks at the faux blonde standing confused next to Tobio, “Oh, so you are the scandalous troublemaker everyone’s been complaining about, huh?”

“Who are you calling scandalous, huh?” Atsumu snaps and then suddenly realises, “Wait- WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERYONE?”

Kuroo snickers, “I said what I said,” he shrugs and smirks, “It’s old news really.” 

“KISAMA-” 

“Atsumu,” Romero said sternly which forced Atsumu to retract.

“Grr” 

“Anyways, we’ll head out now,” Kuroo says waving, “See ya!”

“Bye Kuroo-san.”

The door shuts and Tobio turns to Atsumu and pushes him to sit down on the tatami floor of the main room. He went to grab a couple of cups of water and gave one to him and sat himself down in front of him. Atsumu was slightly ticked off for sure, partially because of Kuroo’s personality but also because he didn’t really want to have the title of ‘scandalous troublemaker’. He angrily drinks his water and thought to himself, _“I’m not the scandalous one, Omi is. He literally kissed Tobio-kun. Did everyone forget about that already?”_ He sighs.

“What’s wrong, Atsumu-san?” Tobio asks softly placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Hmm…then-” Tobio stands up and holds out a hand and offers while smiling, “-dance with me?” 

Atsumu’s expression softens and lets out a light chuckle, “Tobio-kun, there’s no music though,”

Tobio swipes through his phone looking for Spotify and plays Chopin’s Waltz in A minor Opus Posth. KK4B No. 11, with a smile he looked back at him and held his hand out again, “And you were saying?”

Atsumu huffs and takes his hand but he has to ask, “You know how to dance?”

“You learn a little something when you have an older sister like Miwa and a spiker and father figure like Romero,” Tobio replies as he puts his right hand at Atsumu’s waist and taking his other hand. Tobio takes a step to the right with his right and bringing his left foot to his right foot. He takes a step back with his right and bringing his left foot to his right again. Now to the left with this left foot and bringing his right and taking a step forwards to repeat it all again. 

_[Yes, they’ve completely forgotten that Akaano was still there and that’s how this is all caught on LIVE. To quote “I’m only trying to blend into the background and disappear”]_

Even if the piece really lasted only two minutes they stilled danced around for another ten. 

**_~ meanwhile on Romero’s IG live — 24.1k viewers ~_ **

“Hey everyone!” Romero and Kuroo wave, “So me and Kuroo here got really bored so we’re going to do a live and answer questions.”

“So if you guys _any_ questions feel free to ask,” Kuroo adds.

msbyfangirl420: who is that? hes so goddamn hot! 🥵 

Kuroo smirks, “Well I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, maybe you’ve seen me on KODZUKEN’s channel?”

schweidenjackalsss: omg is kuroo single?? date me pleaseee 

“Jeez there sure is a lot of questions for you,” Romero laughs.

Kuroo laughs, “It happens a lot on Kenma’s channel as well. And to answer the question, no I’m not single.”

Romero scans through the overflowing amount of comments and lands on one.

kodzuken.fanclub.1: is kodzuken with u guys right now? 

“Haha no unfortunately or fortunately,” Romero answers.

“He opted to stay back instead,” Kuroo adds, “Kenma if you’re watching, I miss you.” He pouts.

kodzuken: i miss u too kuro but shut it <3 

[the next 100 or so comments]: OMG R THEY DATING? **or** KAWAII **or** !!!!!!WHAT!!!!!! 

***Instagram.exe crashes***

**_~ meanwhile, somewhere in the mansion ~_ **

Sakusa clutches his phone tightly, exerting an aura that shouts jealousy, he watches as Tobio and Atsumu dance for what felt like forever. He grinds his teeth in envy and frustration. Everyone around him tries to leave him alone or find some way to distract him from the Livestream but they were at wit’s end. So far no one has even managed to get Kiyoomi to even take his eyes off his screen, not even their team captain. Luckily, their last hope has arrived. 

“Hey, there cous,” A voice spoke from behind.

Sakusa jolted at the familiar voice, he turned his head a little, “Komori?” he asks.

“Ooh! He looked!” Hinata gleefully exclaims and Meian tries to get him to tone down.

“Shhh,” Meian shushes Hinata and pulling him back.

“What are you doing here?” Kiyoomi asks, puzzled.

“Let’s just say, out of the concern of everyone in this house, I’ve been summoned,” Komori explains as he approaches.

“What do you mean? I’m fine—” Kiyoomi gestures randomly, “—see.”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi, you haven’t eaten breakfast or lunch, you’re still in your pyjamas and your hair is a mess,” Komori sighed, “Fuck it, hand your phone over now.”

“What? No—” 

“Hand it over,” Komori gestured for the phone to be placed in his hand that very instant. He commanded, “I’ve brought some onigiri from Miya’s. Osamu-san said these were your favourites.” He placed the bag on the table and dragged his cousin off the chair, “Come on, go get changed and get your act together already.” 

Komori looked over to where Meian and Hinata were hiding and Meian gave a thumbs up. Meian sighed deeply, relieved that they’ve finally found someone who could get Sakusa to _move_. 

_“Ah, crap. Now I worry for if Atsumu or Hinata gets chosen over him, especially if it’s Atsumu… Ughh he’s already fallen this deep so quickly, what can I do.”_ Meian thought worriedly. 

“Captain?” Hinata whispered looking at his visibly concerned face, “You alright?”

“No, not really but there’s nothing anyone can do about it,” He sighs, “so don’t worry about it okay?”

“O-okay,” Hinata got up and excused himself, “Ja, I’ll see you around?”

“Yup!” He replied joyfully but as soon as his teammate left, he buried himself into his hand and grunts, “ugh… maybe Akaashi-san would know what to do about this.”

**_~ back at the hotel ~_ **

“YOU’RE SLOW, TOBIO-KUN!” Atsumu yells from the private ryokan at the deck of their room. 

The sun was setting, Fuji was still in view but not for long. After Tobio got in, they just sat in comforting silence for a good fifteen minutes or so. Atsumu broke the silence by saying, “I like you, Tobio-kun.”

Tobio looked at him wide-eyed at the sudden confession but then grinned slightly and looked back at the sky and replied, “I know.” 

Atsumu huffs then moved closer to Tobio. He gently led the other’s face to face him and then proceeded to attack the other setter’s lips with his own. The faux blonde cupped the raven’s face to deepen the kiss—

“OH NO!” Romero exclaims barging into the scene, “OH MY GOD!” 

The two sinners froze up and immediately sat five feet apart. Then entered Kuroo who didn’t make the situation any better.

“I KNEW IT YOU SCANDALOUS RATSUMU.” Kuroo points accusingly at Atsumu.

“TEN MINUTES.” Romero emphasises, “I WAS JUST LATE FOR TEN FUCKING MINUTES— OH MY GOD.”

“Romero—” Tobio tries to explain to save Atsumu.

“Luckily, Akaano was here to text me about this,”

“Akaano was here the whole time?” Atsumu asks, shocked.

“Well, yea. You didn’t know?” Tobio raises his brow.

“Oya oya oya.” Kuroo smirks, “Seems like you thought you could get away with it. Yare yare, I feel bad for Sakusa.”

“Same, I heard he wasn’t eating,” Romero empathises.

Tobio, wide-eyed, grabbed his towel and dashed out of the onsen to get to his phone to call said spiker. The call was picked up but it wasn’t Sakusa.

_“Hello?” the voice on the other end answered._

“I-is this not Sakusa’s num— oh wait, is that you Komori-san?”

_“Yea, it is Tobio, what’s wrong?”_

“I just wanted to check up on Sakusa-senpai, Romero and Kuroo said he wasn’t eating.”

_“Oh, he’s fine now. Don’t worry.”_

“It’s my fault, isn’t it? Please tell him I’m sorry—”

_“NO, IT’S NOT YOUR FAULT,” a different voice said on the other end of the line, “It’s not your fault at all I was just being dumb. Please don’t worry about me.”_

“Sakusa?” Tobio sighed a little relieved that he sounded alright, “Okay, then. Goodnight.”

_“Yea, goodnight Tobio.”_

_Beep._ The call ended and Tobio returned to where the others were. Kuroo and Romero facepalmed and sighed. Romero turns to the camera and ends the Live.

“Alright, that’s it. That’s all for this Live catch the show next week. Bye.”

**_LIVE ENDS_ **

“Tobio, we need to have a talk,” Romero says signalling for them to go inside.

Kuroo stays out and stops Atsumu from coming out so quickly, “And you’re gonna have a talk with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next day isn’t important, trust me, it’s really just them getting home...
> 
> here's a little something different...
> 
> GAME/ANIME REC: 
> 
> ONE-PUNCH MAN  
> • shounen, action, comedy  
> • Netflix has both seasons (where I live that is) [ANA has both seasons lmao → yes the airline]  
> • omg I’ve been playing for god knows how many hours I fucking love it [add me lmao User: ヘングオヴァー ID: 506963 join my club, a few spots left; Club: KinkouCorp]  
> • and plus the cv/va for the characters are same as the anime (Ishikawa Kaito as Genos, Nakamura Yuuichi as Mumen Rider, Furukawa Makoto as Saitama, Mamoru Miyano as Amai Mask etc.)  
> • the three seiyuu mentioned also voice Kageyama, Kuroo, Kindaichi and Atsumu respectively  
> • the anime is just fucking awesome aight I’ve watched it on repeat at least 5x each season now (lmao even my grandma likes it)  
> • I might actually start the manga as well while waiting for season 3


	12. "I missed you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yare yare
> 
> tsukki, oiks, tsumu & kuroo in the same room
> 
> father figure
> 
> star gazing
> 
> smh tsumu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just as i'm uploading this chapter, i'm also making this chapter's update post for my ig...
> 
> good grief i need to manage my time better
> 
> EDIT: I FORGOT TO MENTION BUT YAY 100 KUDOS! thank u so much for reading :DDD

**_S a t u r d a y_ **

“KENMA!” A voice shouts from behind .

Kenma turns around to be greeted by the sun himself, Hinata. “Oh, Shoyo.”

“Oh, Kuroo-san! You’re here too.” 

“Yosh,” Kuroo winks.

Kenma was lying down on Kuroo as he was playing Animal Crossing on his switch but because it’s Shoyo, he was willing to put down his games for once. 

“You need something?” He sat up and asks Hinata who was walking towards them from the other side of the room.

“Yeah, I uh…” Hinata looks at the floor, slightly embarrassed, “want both your opinions on something.”

“Is this related to the date your taking Kageyama on tonight?” Kuroo asks for some context.

“...yes”

“Alright, shoot.”

**_Meanwhile downstairs…_ **

The air was tense and salt was in the fucking air alright. Saltier than the dead fucking sea. The menacing momentary silence then could kill and cut through space and time. The four men that occupied the minimalist aesthetic lounge which was the size of an apartment had been reduced to what felt like a small modest bathroom. It was ten antemeridian and yet they’ve been at this for hours without taking a break, not even for breakfast. 

“Kuroo-chan are you really even as tall as you say you are? I bet your hair adds to your height,” Oikawa taunted

“HAH?! I always make sure to s q e e z e my hair down so that my height is accurate you flatass,” Kuroo mocked Oikawa.

“FLATASS—” Oikawa gasped, “You—”

“Oh, so you were looking at his ass, rooster head?” Atsumu teased.

“Oh shut your mouth Miya, as if you’re any better,” Tsukishima scoffed..

“HUH? You wanna go you giraffe frog?” Atsumu turns to Tsukishima to challenged. 

“Giraffe frog,” Tsukishima snickered, “such a ‘well constructed’ insult, I could never.” 

“Grrr”

**_30 minutes later…_ **

“Well, at least I am Japan’s  second -best setter unlike you Argentinian league subpar setter!” 

“OH PUH-LEASE, MY PRECIOUS KOUHAI TOBIO-CHAN IS A UNIVERSE BETTER THAN YOU.” Oikawa snaped back, “And just so you know, if you think I’m subpar, just wait till I come back to the Japan league and we’ll see who’s ‘subpar’ you, rat!”

“Hah! Well, none of you have a famous boyfriend  soon fiancé ” Kuroo boasted.

“⋋_⋌💢💢💢” the other three men in the room fumed. 

**_10 past meridian_ **

_ Welcome back to another episode of The Bachelor featuring Kageyama Tobio. This week’s episode, we follow our Bachelor on his date with the infamous beach volleyball star and MSBY Outside Hitter, Ninja Shoyo aka Hinata Shouyou. This is going to be one long night.  _

Hinata was at the main door waiting for Tobio. He was wearing just a t-shirt and knee-length shorts with a backpack slung over his shoulder. Inside the backpack was a volleyball and a couple of bento he made with the help of Sugawara-san. He rocked on his foot back and forth waiting for Tobio.

“Where’s Ka- Tobio?” Hinata asks Romero who was waiting with him. 

Romero looked towards the stairs and squint, “He said he was on his way down five minutes ago…” he shrugs and looks back at Hinata, “I wonder what he’s up to.”

“I’m—” Tobio announces turning a sharp corner at the stairs, “—here!” He would run for the door but Sakusa was not very light per se. 

Sakusa was attached to the other’s back as Meian tries to convince and pry him off. Eventually, Tobio made it to the door and to Hinata but Sakusa was still slumped on Tobio refusing to let go. 

“Yare yare daze,” Meian sighs and explains to Romero who looked very confused and concerned, “he’s been like this since last Saturday.”

“Have you tried calling Motoya?” Romero asks the Jackal’s captain.

“I would but, their team is on intense training week so he can’t help this time.” Meian sighs.

“All week though?”

“Y E S. Good grief,” He turns to Sakusa who was staring menacingly at Atsumu while still holding onto Tobio, “Are you trying to move up in the problem children rankings???”

**_Last Saturday_ **

_ “TOBIO!!!” Sakusa held Tobio by his shoulder just as he walked into the house, “I-I MISSED YOU!” He confessed out loud, teary-eyed and proceeded to hug the other very tightly and toppled both of them over while completely ignoring the fact that Atsumu was there right there. _

_ Tobio was shocked by Kiyoomi but while being pinned down and not being able to escape, he patted the other’s head and said, “Hello to you too, Sakusa.” _

**_Sunday_ **

_“_ _Tobio~~”_

_ “Hmm?” _

_ “Daisuki desu <3”  _

_ “ (////• o •////)” _

**_Monday_ **

_ “Tobio~~~” Sakusa slumped on the other resting his chin on his shoulder. _

_ “Morning,” Tobio yawned while he poured his coffee. _

_ Kiyoomi wraps his arms around the other’s waist and nuzzles in his neck, mumbling, “g’morning.” _

**_Tuesday_ **

_ “Hmmm…” Sakusa hums as he wraps his arms around Tobio from the back which startled hi as he was mid-conversation with Hinata. _

_ He turns to the other, “Senpai-” he sighs knowing well enough from the past three days, he just pats his head and resumes his conversation about miso soup with Hinata. _

_ “Omi-san—” Hinata tries to question but is met with Tobio’s look of ‘it’s fine’ and just nods, resuming their topic of interest, which miso soup brand tastes the best. _

**_Wednesday_ **

_ “Tobio daijoubu?” _

_ “Daijoubu desu.” _

_ “Anata daijoubu?” _

_ “Hai, daijoubu desu.” _

_ “Daijoubu desu ka?” _

_ “Ne, daijoubu.” _

_ “Daijoubu desu ka, Tobio?” _

_ “Hai, daijoubu ne Kiyoomi” _

_ Sakusa, internally: he called me Kiyoomi!!! (//// ^__^////) _

**_Thursday_ **

_ Meian: Maybe I can finally go now that Atsumu and Sakusa haen’t picked a fight with each other. _

_ Sugawara: But you might just have one new problem _

_ Meian: What? _

_ Akaashi: Make that two- _

_ Meian: Eh? _

_ Romero: Make that three _

_ Meian: yare yare what is it? _

_ Sugawara: Sakusa won’t leave Kageyama at all _

_ Akaashi: Atsumu is picking a fight with Oikawa _

_ Romero: Atsumu is picking a fight with Kuroo _

_ Meian: - _ -  _

_ Meian: • _ • _

**_Friday_ **

_ “De mo Tobio~” Sakusa lools at Tobio while clinging onto him with puppy eyes and pout, he whines “must you really go?” _

_ “Sakusa-senpai, it’s just for a few hours…” Tobio strokes Kiyoomi’s fluffy hair, “don’t sulk please…” _

_ “｡ﾟ(ﾟ∩´﹏`∩ﾟ)ﾟ｡ Tobioooo~” _

_ “Senpai,” Tobio said in a subtly stern tone, “you will literally have me for a whole week starting Monday—” _

_ “But I want you forever,”  _

_ Tobio while blushing, internally: oh fuck. _

**_Today, Saturday_ **

“NOOOOO!”

“SAKUSA LET GO OF KAGEYAMA!” Meisn shouts while pulling the one arm he finally got a hold on after sn hour of trying.

“Kiyoomi, please.” Tobio pleads, reluctantly using the other’s given name.

Sakusa freezes up at being called ‘Kiyoomi’ and turns completely flustered. He let’s go out of surprise and Meian seizes the opportunity to get him all the way into the elevator. Meian was already lecturing Sakusa the moment he was dragging him away, “yare yare daze, Sakusa-kun. You’re being a huge bother you know? You really can’t just wait another day or two? You ever heard of personal space? I feel bad for Kageyama-kun having to put up with you clinging onto him the whole week. How do you think your fans will react huh? Sigh, I guess you’re not Atsumu so it won’t be as bad I guess but it’s embarrassing you know?”

“Well, I guess we’re leaving then,” Tobio tells Romero while exiting the door.

“Stay safe! Don’t get robbed!” Romero waves as the two take their leave.

**_~ twt ~_ **

**Hoshiumi Kourai @hoshiumi_kourai**

@officialromero are you his dad or something? “stay safe” and “don’t get robbed”

**Ushijima Wakatoshi @ushiwaka**

Replying to @hoshiumi_kourai

that did seem a little dad-like

**Kageyama Miwa @miiwaaa**

@officialromero loosen up oml they’re adults

**Miya Atsumu @tsumu**

CAPTAIN DON’T EXPOSE ME LIKE THAT 

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

Replying to @tsumu

He’s not wrong though

**Miya Atsumu @tsumu**

Replying to @heyheyhey

HEY!

**Inunaki Shion @shion**

Replying to @tsumu

Where’s the lie?

**Komori Motoya @komori_m**

@s_meian sorry I couldn’t come help

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

Replying to @komori_m

It’s alright, we can’t just call you here every week.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi @sakusa_omi**

:(

**Sawamura Daichi @dadchi**

@kingsetter @ninja_shoyo stay safe

**Sugawara Koushi @sugamama**

Replying to @dadchi

Daichi they’re 22 -_-

**Iwaizumi Hajime @iwa_chan**

@kingsetter don’t stay out too late!

**Matsukawa Issei @mattsun**

Replying to @iwa_chan

Are you his dad?

**Hanamaki Takahiro @makki**

Replying to @mattsun

He has 4

**Kindaichi Yuutarou @k_yuu**

Replying to @makki

How—

**Kunimi Akira @k.akira**

Replying to @k_yuu

his dad, crow dad, dadiwa and adlers’ dad

**Akaashi Keiji @setterowl**

when did everyone decide to adopt Kageyama-kun and how did I miss it?

**Konoha Akinori @jackofalltrades**

Replying to @setterowl

when you and bokuto were busy adopting tsukishima, hinata and yachi

**_~ meanwhile in the lounge ~_ **

“FLATTYKAWA DOORU.” Atsumu jeers.

Oikawa gasps and scoffs, “RATSUMU.”

“You like milk bread?” Kuroo wheezes looking at his phone, “Are you a kid?”

**_Ten minutes later of tsukki, kuroo and tsumu ridiculing about liking milk bread for no reason whatsoever_ **

“IWA-CHANNNN.” Oikawa screams into the phone.

_ “What the hell happened now?”  _

“They said I was trash for liking milk bread.”

_ “...Are you seriously calling me just because of that and… ARE YOU CRYING?!” _

“I-Iwa-chan…”

_ “Tooru, I love you but that’s ridiculous and I really got to go now. I’ve still got another few hundred words for my thesis.” _

**_~ back to Tobio and Hinata ~_ **

_ KADON. _ Hinata pumps a fist up in the air after he lands from the spike. “UWAHHH KAGEYAMA THAT WAS AWESOME!”

“Oi, I said call me Tobio…” he pauses for a bit then admits, “It was really nice to set for you again.”

“AHHH I MISS DOING QUICKS LIKE THESE!”

“Atsumu-san can set these too you know?” Tobio says but then internally,  _ “I think?” _

“NO, IT’S DIFFERENT!” Hinata gestures as he tries to explain his case, “YOURS IS LIKE REALLY FAST AND HIGH AND IT’S LIKE IT PAUSES JUST LONG ENOUGH THERE FOR YOU TO MAKE A DECISION AND IT SWIVELS IN PLACE— SO COOL!” He looks at Tobio with a wide, satisfied smile, “YOUR TOSSES ARE THE BEST!”

“Well if it’s all the same, you’ve improved a whole fucking lot. Like damn, you jump  _ really  _ high and  _ really _ fast.”

“But Hoshiumi can do those too, no?”

“But you, how do I say this, fly higher and your approach is faster too.”

“Then, toss for me one more time?” Hinata proposes.

“Gladly.”

**_~ twt ~_ **

**Miya Atsumu @tsumu**

now i dont want to toss to @ninja_shoyo anymore :(

**Adriah Thomas @officialadriaht**

Replying to @tsumu 

Oh now you’ve gone too far Miya

**Inunaki Shion @shion**

Replying to @tsumu 

That’s got to be illegal—

**Miya Atsumu @tsumu**

Shou-chan can go to Adlers for all I care now :(((

**Oliver Barnes @o.barnes_official**

Replying to @tsumu

@s_meian DAD! ATSUMU TOLD SHOYO TO GO TO ADLERS!!! 

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

Replying to @tsumu

:) come upstairs after im done with sakusa

**Miya Atsumu @tsumu**

Oh fuck.

**Heitor Santana @heitor_s**

imagine not wanting to set to THE Ninja Shoyo 👀

**Pedro - President of Kodzuken Fan Club @kodzukenfan**

Replying to @heitor_s

👁👄👁

**Sugawara Koushi @sugamama**

Replying to @heitor_s

only a low life wouldn’t

**Akaashi Keiji @setterowl**

Replying to @heitor_s

a cardinal sin

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

what if we just get kageyama to join the jackals— or is that too much?

**Miya Osamu @onigiri_miya**

Replying to @heyheyhey

(•__•) I’m listening—

**Ushijima Wakatoshi @ushiwaka**

Replying to @heyheyhey

We’d prefer to keep Kageyama on our team, thank you.

**Hoshiumi Kourai @hoshiumi_kourai**

Replying to @heyheyhey

don’t u dare take our setter

  
  
  


After some ten, twenty more tosses later, they were forced out of the gym since it was already half-past ten at night. They walked to a cliff nearby with a tree where they could sit under. On their way there, it was like watching two teenagers shoving each other and dying of laughter at some lame jokes by the sidewalk on a pretty night out. Bursts of laughter filled the silent street every minute or so, sometimes it was because Hinata had jabbed at Tobio’s ribs which caused him to guffaw and other times it was because Tobio made some really bad pun that Hinata couldn’t help but laugh at.

They sat up against a tree on the cliff with the view of the city down below them. Hinata yanks out the two bento set that he made for them with Suga-san’s help and Tobio’s favourite milk box. When Hinata handed him the bento and the milk, Tobio looked touched.

“You remembered my favourite brand,” he stares at it with the softest look in his eyes.

“Well yea, of course.” Hinata shyly replies.

After finishing up their very late dinner, they lied down by the tree to gaze at the stars. The skies were clear that night, the moon was shining brightly and the stars glistered in the dark skies. 

“Ne, Kageyama.” 

“I told you, just call me Tobio—” The raven sighs at the formality.

“I like you.” 

“...why all the sudden?” taken aback, he blinks blankly at the sudden confession.

“I never got to actually say it back then.” the other reasons.

“But—” 

“I missed you.”

“I did too, boke.” He gets up, “It’s getting late, we better head back or Romero might just call the police to come to find us.” He adds jokingly, laughing.

Hinata gets up too but immediately pulls Tobio down to his level and kisses his forehead. Tobio reddens at the gesture and stutters, a lot. The other male chuckles at the reaction and started walking towards the house. Hinata fished out his phone and saw that it was already 01:45 which shocked him a little at how quickly time passes.

“Let’s go, I don’t want Meian to worry either.” Hinata joked.

_ And that concludes this episode of The Bachelor featuring Kageyama Tobio. Next episode won’t be a Live and soon you will see why. Have a good night! _

**_~ some thirty minutes later ~_ **

“Tadaima…” Tobio says taking off his shoes at the door.

“TOBIO!” Romero appears out of nowhere.

“AH!” both Hinata and Tobio exclaim at the sudden greeting.

“It’s two a.m.!” Romero shows them both the screen of his phone.

“You both are late.” Meian sternly says, also coming seemingly out of nowhere.

“...sorry?” they both apologised. Sort of.

Meian sighs, “Yare yare, let’s go Hinata.” he pushes Hinata all the way up the stairs leaving him no chance to say goodnight to Tobio.

“C’mon, Tobio. Let’s go.” Romero tells Tobio pointing towards the elevator.

“I’ll go in a minute.” Tobio reasons.

“Alright, good night then.” Romero takes his leave with a yawn.

“Night, dad—” Tobio freezes up then corrects himself, “I mean, Romero.” He quickly dashes upstairs leaving a very puzzled Romero in the dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i procrastinated way too much this time smh
> 
> anyways i hope u somewhat enjoyed this shorter chapter :D


	13. update notice ahjsdjd im sorryyyy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like crap

ALRIGHT SO,

I

PROCRASTINATED A TON

RAN OUT OF WORDS

but still made an OC with a character sheet and all but aside from that

I'M SO SORRYYYY

TT^TT

LIKE DID I TRY TO UPDATE TODAY OR YESTERDAY?

...

YEAH

but clearly it didn't fucking work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rest assured the next update will actually be longer and better 
> 
> yare yare daze
> 
> *sighs*


	14. 清。。。きょ。。。京。。。京都？！ pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE GOING TO KYOTO BABEY!
> 
> engagement ring owo
> 
> sly fox
> 
> meian PANIK
> 
> romero PANIK then KALM then Embarrassed 100
> 
> days 1, 2 and the draft of the beginning of 3 (ahah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay that summary was cringe but anyways, part 1 because I'm travelling in like less than 8 hrs and I can only manage half this thing by 3 am.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this long half chapter!
> 
> oh my god help me, one whole week and yet i only manage half of this smh my head.

_ Welcome to the first-ever pre-recorded episode of the season on The Bachelor feature The Kageyama Tobio. This week’s episode is centred around our Bachelor’s date with MSBY Black Jackal’s outside hitter, Sakusa Kiyoomi.  _

**_Monday:_ **

Camera Perspective: peeking out of a stairwell into the extra room that has become Kenma’s temporary work area.

“Kuro, do you really have to go?” Kenma asked sadly as he looked at his significant other in the eyes, begging him to stay.

“You could come with me, you know?” Kuroo tried to reason, “And plus, they need someone who can maybe hold Romero and Meian back a little. Ishikawa-kun and Hikaru-kun have too much respect for them to try to stop them.”

“True b-but,” Kenma gestured wildly towards the set up behind him to make his point, “look at this space I’m offered and I’ll miss you.”

Kuroo pulled Kenma to his chest and whispered, “Come with me, Kenma.”

“Fine,” Kenma gives in with an exasperated sigh.

“YES—” Kuroo exclaimed with excitement.

“On one condition though,” Kenma grabbed his camera, “I get to edit it in the end.”

“Why…?” Kuroo asked.

“Or I’ll feel like I haven’t done anything and well, I’ll be missing three days of uploads on my channel.”

“Do they—”

“Yea, I’ve told their editors already I’ll meet you downstairs,” Kenma dragged Kuroo down to his height for a kiss and went away to pack his bag for the trip.

  
  


• •••••••••••

  
  


Camera Perspective: In the limo.

They sat somewhat like this: Sakusa next to Tobio who was next to Romero on one side. The other side was Meian opposite Sakusa, next to Kuroo then Kenma who was somewhat dragged along by Kuroo. Tobio rested his head on Sakusa’s shoulder while scrolling aimlessly through his phone and while Sakusa played with his free hand and tracing all the veins and calluses. Kenma played his games while Kuroo watched over his shoulder. They’ve just got into the limo and Mein was already on his phone texting Akaashi to check on Atsumu and Hinata. Romero was sort of there. His mind still lingered on Tobio calling him ‘dad’. 

Leaving the compound of Kageyama residence. Kuroo suddenly took his eyes off Kenma’s screen and asked, “By the way, where exactly are we going?”

Kenma looked up at him and commented, “What the fuck, Tetsu. You don’t know where we’re even going?”

“Sorry kitten, I really just realised that.” Kuroo apologised shamefully.

“Kozume-san has a point though,” Meian added, now wondering the same.

“Spare me the formality please Meian, just call me Kenma.” Kenma told Meian with a tad hint of annoyance at being called ‘Kozume-san’ when even fans who see him in public just call him ‘Kenma-san’, ‘Kodzuken’ or ‘Kenma’ anyways.

Sakusa looked up, raising a brow at the question and shrugs, “You’ll see, don’t worry. Romero knows, I think. Or was it Miwa?”

Romero jerked up upon hearing his name being mentioned, “Did someone say my name?”

“Yeah, well where are we going exactly?” Meian asked.

“I don’t know, Miwa does though.” He replied.

“Gehhhh~ I’ll ask Miwa then.”

“What was the hint from the last interview again?” Romero turned to ask Sakusa.

“Kiyo,” Sakusa replied hesitantly.

***time skip 30 minutes***

“W-wait,” Kenma looked out the window squinting and rubbing his eyes, “isn’t this KIX?”

“We’re flying somewhere?!” Kuroo exclaimed.

“No, we’re taking the Haruka express,” Sakusa answered bluntly.

Meian hummed, “Haruka express… OH, I KNOW WHERE WE’RE GOING!”

“Really?!” Romero exclaimed.

“But I’m not telling you—”

“WHY?”

“I don’t want to ruin it for Omi-kun,” Meian explained, “I am team captain after all.”

“You could tell  _ me  _ though,” Romero tried to pry.

“I can’t risk you telling Kageyama-kun,”

Kuroo turned to a suddenly quiet and unmoving Kenma and out of concern, asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Mm, nothing. Just trying to find out where we’re going.” Kenma replied softly.

The limo came to a stop at the drop-off and they all got off and headed for the Haruka express. Then a good question was posed by Kuroo.

“By the way, what’s for lunch?” He asked, putting his bag in the overhead of his seat in the train.

“Akaashi-san, Sugawara-san and Osamu have packed us lunch,” Sakusa said, pulling out the tote bag with six bento sets in it and put it on his seat as he chucked his bag overhead as well.

Kuroo, in quick succession, took two sets for Kenma and himself while Meian and Romero got their own. Each had a sticker on top with their names on it. Meian quickly noticed that they have been handwritten with little doodles around their names. He chuckled and commented, “This makes me feel like a kid with these little sticker names.”

“These are Akaashi-san’s handwriting,” Tobio noticed but upon further observation, he also took note that the doodles belonged to Sugawara. He smiled and opened the lunch box, “Itadakimasu.” He said and then started eating. 

“Tobio, you have a little something here, let me help you.”

“Oh, thanks—”

Kiyoomi cuts Tobio off with a kiss which left the others around them to gasp a little.

“Ehhhhhhhhh~” 

“I-Is that allowed???” Meian asked looking at Romero who was looking at Kuroo who was equally as unsure. 

Kuroo shrugged and turned to Kenma with pleading eyes but the only response he got was, “Should be fine.” which wasn’t exactly reassuring.

***some 45 mins later at the hotel lobby…***

“Kiyoomi,” Tobio called out to the taller ahead of him.

“Y-yeah?!” He collected himself, “Yea, Tobio?”

“Pfft-” Tobio thought,  _ “cute.” _ and asked, “ Wanna go to the cafe down the street after we check-in?”

“Can we come?” Kuroo chimed in.

“...” They were both silent and looked at each other for approval or something, “...sure?”

“Great! Let’s go, Kenma.” Kuroo chirped and dragged Kenma to the front desk.

Tobio and Sakusa side-eyed each other as the other pair left and burst into laughter. They checked themselves in and cue the sped up elevator montage. 

“You know, we should do room tours,” Kuroo suggested.

“What for?”

“Content.”

“Alright c’mon hand a card for each of your rooms over,” Meian instructed with a hand out awaiting for two, room key cards.

Sakusa places theirs into his captain’s hand almost as if it was by reflex which impressed Romero the most. Kuroo resisted and Kenma just snatched it and put it in Meian’s hand without hesitation. Meian gave one of theirs to Sakusa and Kenma.

“Romero and I will be in the same room down the hall so you know where to find us.”

“Alright, then.” Sakusa sighs, “All of you better leave your shoes by the door or I swear to god I am going to spray all of you down with Clorox.”

And with that, he unlocks the hotel door and allowed Kenma to film this ‘Hotel Room Tour’ segment.

Tobio and Kiyoomi’s room had a king-sized bed in the sleeping area, a raised tatami seating area where there’s a table and outside in the outdoor area there’s another raised seating area but it’s sofas with a coffee table in the middle. The overall setup was really minimalistic but classy at the same time. It has a nice aesthetic of light neutral colours with wooden floors and wooden furniture. The room was well lit and had a really cosy feel to it. 

“Done?” Sakusa asked somewhat impatiently. He didn’t really want that many people where he was gonna sleep at the same time after all. Was it evident that Sakusa didn’t like guests per se? Yea but they made sure to make it quick. Especially Meian and Kenma who were very well aware of that and wanted to respect it as much as they could.

“Only one bed?” Kuroo snickered and winked, “Very bold, Sakusa-san.”

“Let’s go Kuro,” Kenma said as he tugged on the other’s sleeve and headed out the door.

“I guess we’ll take our leave too,” Romero bid them goodbye for now, “we’ll see you both at seven for dinner.”

“Yeah, alright, by da— Romero.” Tobio blushed profusely knowing that he had once again, almost called Romero ‘dad’.

_ “He really is like a father to Tobio huh?”  _ Sakusa thought.

“Don’t cause too much trouble for Tobio-san alright?” Meian instructed bidding his leave.

“As if I would cause more trouble than Atsumu.” Sakusa snarked.

“Sakusa.” Meian narrowed.

“Okay okay bye, captain,” Sakusa said, waving goodbye to Meian and shutting the door. 

[off-camera]

He sighed and slumped himself on the table. Tobio had just put down his bags and noticed that Sakusa had already gone to sulk somewhere. He looked over to see a socially exhausted Sakusa Kiyoomi that was then frowning at the amount of time he’s just spent around a crowd of more than three or four people. Tobio approached the other hesitantly not knowing if he should be comforting him or giving him space but he decided,  _ “Fuck it, am I right?” _

“You seem stressed Kiyoomi,” Tobio commented while he rested his chin on the other’s shoulder and offered, “let me give you a neck massage.” 

“Huh? Shouldn’t we wait till we’re both clean first?” Sakusa was still hyper aware of the time they were outside.

“Nee~ Kiyoomi,” Tobio called.

“Hm?”

“If I hugged you right after a match would you get mad?” He asked quietly.

“...”

“Kiyoomi?”

“...”

“...oiiii~ Senpai!” Tobio pushed for an answer.

“...”

Tobio pouted.

“I’m kidding! If it’s you I would never get mad.” Kiyoomi quickly realised that maybe that much silence as an answer was maybe highly worrying.

“Pfft-”

“W-what?” Kiyoomi blushed, realising that Tobio might be laughing at his damage controlling answer.

“Don’t worry I won’t go that far,” Tobio said reassuringly.

“No, wait! I’m serious, I don’t mind if it’s you at all.” Kiyoomi tried to take his silent response back after a short visualisation of being the one that Tobio looks for after his match while he’s in the stands watching.

“But—” Tobio tried to rebut with acknowledgement of how much cleanliness is important to the other.

Sakusa stops Tobio from saying any more by quickly pressing his lips against the other. It was short but it shocked the other regardless.

“I said what I said, Tobio.”

“Oh look at the time, it’s time for us to meet Kuroo and Kenma at the lobby- I mean if you still want to?”

“Yes, I do. Also, Tobio.”

“Yea?”

“I would never stop you from doing what you want. I’m not that selfish.”

“I know, but I care about you too. Anyways, let’s go.”

•••

**Meian cam at 7 pm at Kichi Kichi [search it up oml the omuriceeee]**

“Oh my god! That looks amazing!” Romero commented quickly, taking out his phone to record it for his Instagram story.

“DID YOU SEE THAT?!” Tobio excitedly shrieked at the way the chef flips the egg.

“This is actually really cool- WOAH WHAT?!” Kenma exclaimed starry-eyed at the way the chef had flipped the omelette onto the rice and it split itself 

“Oho? Kenma you’re actually excited for something other than—” Kuroo smirked.

“KURO!” Kenma lightly slapped Kuroo’s arm.

•••

**Meian cam pt 2 at 11 pm approaching SKKG room**

“I wonder what they’re up to,” Meian says flashing the key card on the sensor.  _ beep. _

“Pardon the intrus— WHAT THE FUCK— OKAY BYE BYE I DIDNT SEEE ANYTHINGGG.” He screams and quickly grabs his wallet and ran out the door, promptly shutting it as well.

“Oh my god, I was just trying to get my wallet.” He said in a panicky tone while breezily walking down the hallway to his room.

“Let’s just not tell Romero ok? I’m sure that was bad enough for both sides.” He then tells the camera.

“Oh hey Kenma, Bye Kenma.” He quickly greets as he passes Kenma in the hallway.

_ Beep. _ He enters the room, his face all red from embarrassment. Romero turned to look at the door, “Oh you’re back. Did you find your—”

“WHY HELLO FATHER FIGURE OF TOBIO-KUN! NOTHING HAPPENED AT ALL THEY’RE ALL GOOD!” Meian practically shouts in a panic with shifting eyes not wanting to make any sort of eye contact.

“I didn’t ask—”

“Well your welcome, you don't have to anymore.” Meian deeply exhaled not aware that he’d been holding his breath at all. He swiftly made his way across the room to the couch in the small living area of the hotel room.

Romero eyed the other male suspiciously and said, “hmm how do they say it these days? Oh, right. SPILL.”

Meian visibly gulps.

**Ten minutes later at SKKG room…**

“S-senpai—”

“Shh relax my love.”

“Ahn~~ ♡”

_ Beep— SLAM. _ The door flung open for Meian and Romero to be greeted with just Tobio getting a shoulder rub from Sakusa. 

“AND WHAT DO WE HAVE—” Romero abruptly stops mid-sentence when he properly saw what was happening and turned to the other embarrassed, “...MEIAN!”

“SORRY! WE WILL BE OFF NOW HAVE A GOOD NIGHT” Meian quickly yelped out an apology, briefly making his escape from the incoming wrath of Romero.

The two left quickly and as Meian ran jogged down the hallway, Romero was already interrogating from behind, flustered, “I thought u said u saw—”

“Isaidheard—” Meian tried to defend his case.

Romero smiled but the presence was menacing.

“Oh NOO— NIGERUNDAYO!” Meian sprinted to the room.

* * *

**Day 2 - 清水寺**

The six of them were gathered at a table in the Hotel’s restaurant for breakfast before they set out to wherever Sakusa Kiyoomi had planned for day two in Kyoto. 

“So,” Kuroo asked, “where will be going today, Sakusa?”

“Hmm…” Sakusa turned to Tobio, “Tobio, do you want to know? Or shall I keep it a secret?”

“How many places are we going first?” Tobio asked.

“One.”

“One…?” Meian, Romero, Kenma and Kuroo looked at Sakusa bewildered. They thought, “What could possibly take up the whole day?”

“Keep it a secret then.” Tobio decided.

Sakusa turned to Kuroo and shrugged, “You heard him.”

**Kiyomizu-dera, a bhuddist temple formerly known as Otowa-san Kiyomizu-dera which is also part of the Historic Monuments of Ancient Kyoto UNESCO World Heritage site.**

The place was studded with trees that change with the season. Cherry blossoms in spring, orange and red leaves during autumn, lush green leaves during summer and snow capped branches and roofs that bring a sense of serenity to the temple. The base and the roof of the buildings had not a single nail to hold them together but a special scaffolding technique that has held it up for over a thousand years and more to come. 

“So pretty…” Tobio said, admiring the scenery from the temple.

“Just like you.” Sakusa added, while gazing lovingly at Tobio.

Tobio immediately flustered at the compliment and hid his face in his hands again but this time, Kiyoomi took his hand away from his face, “Don’t hide it, it’s cute.” which caused Tobio to blush even harder, if that was even possible.

⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄‿ ⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

The lot of them took a tour of the temple and walked through the different highlights of the site. The nio-mon of course, since it is the main entrance after all. It was reconstructed after an unfortunate burn from the civil war (1467-1477). It stood tall, a good two storeys. It’s red pillars and black roof made it hard to miss among the stone grey stairs and pavement. 

They also went to the sai-mon which is the west gate that was reconstructed back in 1631. It had the same colours as nio-mon but it was grander and more elaborate. Sai-mon has long been considered as the sacred place for nissokan* and the gateway to paradise. 

Next they went to visit the zuigu-do hall where people would pray, wish or want Daizuigu Bodhisattva, Shinto and other Bhuddist deities (matchmaking, safe birth, and child rearing) to hear out their desires and aspirations ever so kindly. Here, the flock either clasped their hands together to merely pay respects to the place or actually tried to in a way, ask for the deities, Shinto and Bhudda to hear out their desires. There was no harm to it after all. Maybe they asked for blessings to win their next match? Who knows. 

After that they visited the main hall that sat on top of the steep cliff of Mt. Otowa. The view from the deck was nonetheless, spectacular. This was where the statue of the Eleven-headed Thousand-armed Kannon Bodhisattva is enshrined. Constructed using a traditional Japanese technique it has been built solidly enough to withstand both the weight of people bustling in and out as well as the stage itself. They took photos at the deck and Kenma has got spotted for the first time since the trip started. 

“Kenma,” Kuroo got down on one knee as Kenma turned around. He pulled out a small red velvet box which revealed an engagement ring. Kenma gasped upon seeing Kuroo and gave a soft smile. “Marry me?”

Kenma nodded, biting his lips and putting a hand out. Kuroo slipped it onto Kenma’s fingers and kissed his now fiancé’s forehead.

“Thank you,” Kuroo whispered smiling, gratefully.

Surprisingly enough, Kenma himself gathered more attention than that scene itself. It did circulate around Twitter for the rest of the day since with his fans deducing whether or not he’s had that ring on his finger the entire time from a few pictures taken with the group. (Kenma would later post it on Instagram but we’re getting there.)

“Congrats,” Sakusa commented, “but, damn Kuroo, at a temple?”

“Hey! At least there was no scene.” Kuroo pointed out quite proudly.

“You’re lucky there wasn’t or I would’ve said no.” Kenma said monotonously, walking past the two.

“Eh…” (,,꒪꒫꒪,,)

Somewhere on the side… 

_ “Captain?”  _ A voice on the other side of the phone called.

“Shou-kun, have you slept well?” Meian asked full of care for one of what he would consider the ‘problem children’ of the Jackals. But it’s Hinata, so he’s probably slightly the more doted on among these ‘problem children’.

_ “Yea! How are you, Meian?”  _ Hinata cheerfully answered.

“It’s all good on my end. Have you eaten?”

_ “Yea, Ishikawa-kun makes really good pancakes you should’ve tried them.”  _ Hinata chirped.

“Maybe when we get back. How’s Atsumu? Has he been causing trouble for Miwa and Kourai-kun?”

_ “Hmm, not yet I don’t think.” _

“Well, okay enjoy the rest of your day then. Bye bye.”

_ “Bye dad—” _ Hinata suddenly hung up upon the realisation that he’s called Meian dad. 

_ beep. _

“Hey, Romero.” Meian called out shakily.

“Yes, Meian?” Romero looked over to the other and raised a brow.

“What do you do when a teammate calls you ‘dad’?” Meian finally looked up to ask but his face covered in shock.

“You too?!” Romero exclaimed.

Off to the next highlight of kiyomizu-dera they went. Okono-in hall; stood right above the Otowa waterfall constructed with the same method as the main hall. It was reconstructed in 1633 and it has a spacious stage. This spot is quite popular among visitors for its stunning cityscape making it a perfect picture opportunity with its overall picturesque scenery.

Then there was the Otowa waterfall, the origin of kiyomizu-dera. The clear waters which have flowed has long been called konjiki-sui** or enmei-sui*** which are suitable for use in purification. What visitors may do there is catch these water with a ladle and pray for purification of their six senses and to make their wishes come true. 

Final highlight area of kiyomizu-dera, jojuin. Jojoin was originally built as a living quarter for the priest, venerable Gana who has long devoted himself to the reestablishment of the temple. It was then later used as the main sub-temple for maintenance as well as to manage the temple’s finances. It is also renowned for its Moon Garden which is open to the public for a limited time each year. 

It was almost sunset when they were done touring the area so as they headed down they stopped by a random restaurant for dinner before hailing a taxi back to the hotel

**• off cam •**

“Tetsu, what would you have done if everyone actually crowded around?” Kenma asked softly as they were walking.

“Carried on obviously,” Kuroo answered, chuckling.

¶“でも恥ずかしいね~” Kenma said softly, half hoping that Kuroo hadn’t heard it.

“Really? Well, we’re lucky then.” Kuroo giggled giving a peck to the hand he was holding.

~~~

After a few hours at the temple, Sakusa bore a furrowed brow and started to get agitated by even the slightest touch of anything that isn’t himself or Tobio or Meian. Tobio who started noticing when Sakusa started pouting upon seeing a group of people and Meian who noticed when he flinched at even the slightest unintentional graze from another person, they both thought,  _ “Oh no, it’s the crowd isn’t it?” _

“Hey, Romero we’ll be heading over there for a little while. We’ll catch up with you and the others soon.” Tobio informed Romero before dragging Sakusa to a nearby lake where there was barely anyone.

“Okay, no problem!” Romero nodded understanding the situation immediately after reading Tobio’s expression. 

“Catch you later, dad—” Tobio realised too late to stop himself so he just quickly jogged away dragging a slightly confused Kiyoomi with him.

The lake was as clear as day and even reflected the tree almost perfectly. Standing by the side of the lake, Meian handed Sakusa a bottle of water and said, “You know you could have said something right?”

“Yea but I didn’t want to slow everyone down.” Sakusa then muttered, “I didn’t think anyone would notice either.”

“You were pretty obvious, Sakusa-san.” Tobio stated.

“Ouch, ‘Sakusa-san’. I’m sorry, Tobio.” Sakusa apologised but with a hint of it being just a joke.

Meian softly but firmly bonked Sakusa’s head and sternly told him, “Next time, remember to take  _ crowds _ into account. Okay?” Though it was stern, there was care in those words.

“Okay.” Sakusa answered slightly pouting.

“Well, seems like you’re alright now, so let’s go.” Meian said, smiling.

~~~

Back at the hotel, a bath later, Tobio was allowed to give Sakusa hugs. Comforting hugs that Kiyoomi cannot complain about. They snuggled up in bed and just cuddled till they dozed off to sleep. 

~~~

Kenma’s Instagram post later that day uwu

[ this ring ](https://www.cartier.com/en-us/collections/engagement/wedding-bands/wedding-bands-for-men/b4071400-1895-wedding-band.html) \+ his hand [might draw this soon for the next update post] 

* * *

**Day 3**

“Miwa-san! Why aren’t Tsumu or Shou picking up their phones?”

_ “Oh, Shouyou is with Kourai and Sugawara baking cookies and Atsumu… I don’t actually know where the other one is.” _

“W h a t ?”

_ “He was all depressed and stuff yesterday though so he might’ve headed over to Onigiri Miya to sulk or something. I can call Osamu-san and ask if you like?” _

“Oh no, it’s fine I’ll call Osamu-kun myself.”

_ Beep. _

“Osamu-kun?”

_ “Meian? How can I help?” _

“Is Atsumu with you?”

_ “Nah, tsumu isn’t here. I thought he was at the mansion, no?” _

“Oh fuck. Osamu-kun could you maybe get to KIX to stop Tsumu? I have a bad feeling.”

_ “Already in the car as we speak. I’d figure you’d say that. Yare yare.” _

_ Beep. _

“What’s wrong Meian?”

“Atsumu isn’t in the mansion.”

“What?”

“...I’m afraid, you’re going to have to handle all four of them yourself until I can track that fox down and drag him back to Tokyo.”

“Sacrifices must be made, now go on! Go stop that sly fox.”

•••

“Where’s Meian?” S

“He’ll be back, he’s got something to settle that is really really urgent” R

“Oh…”

“Anyways, where are we going today?” Ku

“How many places?” Ke

“You wanna know?”S

“Yea.” T

“two places. The first is fushimi-inari taisha and the second, you’ll see.”

“Another temple?” R

“Kyoto is quite known for its eye-catching temples you know?” Ku

“Fair—”

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nissokan: one of the meditation practices for visualising the Pure Land  
> **konjiki-sui: golden water  
> ***enmei-sui: life prolonging water
> 
> translation:  
> ¶ でも恥ずかしいね~ --> but it's embarassing
> 
> I won’t lie when I say day 2 was the easiest and most enjoyable to write. It might just be because I’ve been to kiyomizu-dera and that I love a good history I guess. I did need some help from the official website but for the majority of it, I had remembered from actually going there and reading about it. If you ever get the chance to go to Kyoto, go to kiyomizu-dera. It is so goddamn pretty and so rich in history. I love it. It doesn’t really matter if you’re Buddhist or not to go to a temple as long as you’re respectful and just enjoy the culture and scenery. :D
> 
> Music rec: anything from 悒うつぼ ← their/his songs, severely underrated like if you watch/listen to the live streams where you basically hear the acoustic version it is so relaxing.
> 
> Anime rec: JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure  
> • I really love it, especially Part 3 (Stardust Crusaders)  
> • shonen, adventure, fantasy, supernatural  
> • additional tags: death, angst, comedy  
> • as far as I know, Netflix has the first season which is essentially BOTH Part 1 (Phantom Blood) and Part 2 (Battle Tendency)  
> • MAL (My Anime List) has both seasons of Part 3 (Stardust Crusaders)  
> • Part 4 (Diamond Is Unbreakable) and Part 5 (Golden Wind) you might need to watch on other sites like Crunchyroll, KissAnime or Kawaiifu, etc.


	15. update notice ahjsdjd im sorryyyy pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tldr: im very sorry

i got busy crying over the last chapter and i didnt have my laptop for a week so the next update will be slightly delayed

IN THE MEANTIME

i made some posts on my ig so you can check it out if you want

<https://www.instagram.com/hengoverdrwrts/>

once again, i'm sorry, it'll be out hopefully by tomorrow aka 21.07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gomenasai


	16. うるさい、バカー！pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D A Y 3
> 
> 'Tsumu smh
> 
> b o n k
> 
> *disapproving dad!meian sounds*
> 
> p o u t
> 
> kyoto is full of majestic temples
> 
> h i s t o r y p a r t 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> お誕生日おめでとう、及川さん！！
> 
> staggered update pt 1 lmao
> 
> day 4 will update tmr
> 
> and the final day, overmorrow lol

**Day 3 [fushimi inari shrine + kinkaku-ji]**

07:03 • The Thousand Kyoto • Room *** • Kyoto, Japan

Meian paced restlessly around the room while Romero roused from his slumber. His eyebrows knotted as he held his phone to his ears impatiently waiting for the either person on the line to pick up the phone.  _ Beep. _ it connects. And without any formalities he went straight to the point, he anxiously and quickly blurted out, “Miwa-san! Why aren’t Tsumu or Shou picking up their phones?”

_ “Oh, Shouyou is with Kourai and Sugawara baking cookies and Atsumu… I don’t actually know where the other one is.”  _ Miwa said on the other end of the line, first calmly but then with slight worry towards the end.

Meian came to a halt and with a blank expression on his face as he said “W h a t ?”

Miwa tried to reason as a way of calming the captain down,  _ “He was all depressed and stuff yesterday though so he might’ve headed over to Onigiri Miya to sulk or something.”  _ She then offered, “ _ I can call Osamu-san and ask if you like?” _

“Oh no, it’s fine I’ll call Osamu-kun myself.” Meian turned down the offer since he figured it’d be a bit troublesome to wait for Miwa to tell him about it.

_ Beep.  _ He disconnected from the phone to frantically search for Osamu’s contact. 

“Hey, Meia—” Romero tried to greet but was then cut off by the other.

“Sorry but not now, Romero, I’ve got to locate a certain problem child.” The line connected, “Osamu-kun?”

_ “Meian? How can I help?” _ Osamu asked on the other end of the line. 

“Is Atsumu with you?” He asked hoping that Osamu would reply in his favour.

_ “Nah, tsumu isn’t here. I thought he was at the mansion, no?”  _ Osamu asked, confused.

“Oh fuck. Osamu-kun could you maybe get to KIX to stop Tsumu? I have a bad feeling.” Meian was now on the verge of just hailing a cab to the train station himself. 

_ “Already in the car as we speak. I’d figure you’d say that. Yarere daze.”  _ Osamu sighed as he hung up on the phone.  _ Beep. _

“What’s wrong Meian?” Romero asked out of concern.

“Atsumu isn’t in the mansion.” Meian said while grabbing his wallet and the spare key card from the table. 

“What?” Romero stared blankly, thinking,  _ “What do you mean?” _

“...I’m afraid, you’re going to have to handle all four of them yourself until I can track that fox down and drag him back to Tokyo.” Meian instructed the other responsible adult amongst them as he put on his shoes.

“Sacrifices must be made, now go on! Go stop that sly fox.” Romero sighed and waved goodbye as Meian rushed out the room.

•••

07:56 • The Thousand Kyoto • Kyoto, Japan

Romero soon met up with the others for breakfast downstairs. An empty seat at the table, it took the others no time to realise that Meian was not here.

“Where’s Meian?” Sakusa asked.

“He’ll be back, he’s got something to settle that is really really urgent.” Romero tried to explain as best as he understood without mentioning Atsumu by name.

“Oh.”

“Anyways, where are we going today?” Kuroo asked.

“How many places?” Kenma followed up.

“You wanna know?” Sakusa turned to Tobio and asked.

“Sure,” Tobio asked, genuinely curious.

Kiyoomi nodded and held up two fingers, “Two places. The first is fushimi-inari taisha and the second, you’ll see.”

“Another temple?” Romero raised a brow, confused as to why going to one wasn’t enough. (Though it was nice.)

“Kyoto is quite known for their eye-catching temples you know?” Kuroo said recalling something he searched up the night before.

“Fair—”

“Though wouldn’t it be a little bit overkill if we went to  _ more _ temples tomorrow, Omi-chan?” Kuroo cut in and probed a little at the other to see what buttons he could push by calling Sakusa ‘Omi-chan’.

“...well  _ that’s _ new but tomorrow we’ll be doing something a little more interesting.” Kiyoomi replied, a little bit speechless at the ‘omi-chan’ part since he hasn’t had anyone call him that. He can’t really get pissed either since Kuroo is older and if he wanted to get him off his back a little bit he’d have to play the right cards and act right. On the other hand, the ‘-chan’ did annoy him a little bit but he’ll let it slide.

•••

08:50 • Fushimi Inari Taisha

Also known as o-inari-san, the Inari shrines are the most popular among Japanese people. It is said that there are about thirty thousand throughout Japan which are visited by people of all ages. Fushimi Inari Shrine is the head shrine or the main shrine of those affiliated with them. The shrine has been established since 711 AD during the Nara period and since then, people have gathered there to pray for their harvests, businesses, safety and many other kinds of wishes. 

The arguably most iconic thing to see in Fushimi Inari Shrine is the ten thousand torii* trail. And you bet they took “candid” pictures of walking through the trail because why not? Romero though, ended up being everyone’s hanger/shelf as they took the pictures. (They did take some actual candids for Romero after that because they felt bad.)

But they figured that since they were at the temple 

•••

09:05 • KIX

“C-captain?!” Atsumu exclaimed upon being greeted by a very visibly pissed off Shugo Meian.

“Oh my god, you’re actually here. I don’t even know if I should be celebrating that my intuition was right or kicking you right now. What made you think this was a good idea, huh? Are you an actual idiot?”

“キャプテン,” Atsumu tried to plead.

“うるさい、バカー！” Meian shouted, causing a few people in the station to glance at them. 

“Meian, calm down. People are looking.” Osamu said as he laid a hand on the captain’s shoulder to stop him before it got worse. 

Meian exhaled disappointedly, “Atsumu-kun, what made you think it was a great fucking idea to even try to got to Kyoto?”

“Well, I just thought it wasn’t really fair that Omi-kun gets to spend so much time with Tobio-kun—”

“You do realise that YOU get to CHOOSE what the date was and how long right?”

“Yea ‘Tsumu, it was your own opportunity that you wasted.” Osamu commented then added, “Come on, let’s go to my shop so that I can at least tell Saeko nee-san and Miwa-san that they don’t have to look for you any longer.”

“Saeko nee-san?” Meian cocked his head to the side at the unfamiliar name.

“Ah. right. Tanaka Saeko, uhh Tanaka Ryuunosuke’s sister? Um.. Hinata’s senpai’s sister?” Osamu tried to explain but it would seem that Meian doesn’t know still. “Ah well, she so happened to stop by at the shop as I was heading out so she offered to help.”

“そうか...” 

After a brief exchange of goodbyes, Osamu dragged Atsumu to his shop while Meian headed back to Kyoto to hopefully meet up with them at at the temple so that he can pray for the next couple of days to be smooth going and that Atsumu would, in a way, behave or perhaps act more rationally. He wasn’t particularly religious but it wouldn’t hurt to ask the gods to hear him out.

•••

14:05 • kinkaku-ji (golden pavilion) • Kyoto, Japan

“Meian sure is taking a long time isn't he?” Kuroo said as they were walking towards the entrance.

“Has anyone actually told Shugo that we’ve already left the inari temple?” Romero asked, worriedly.

“Mm yeah, just told him that, seems like he just got to there before we could tell him.” Kenma replied while texting said person.

“I wonder what the captain is doing…” Sakusa pondered.

“I guess we could ask him what happened later.” Tobio suggested.

Romero clicked his tongue, “No, I don’t think he’d tell you.”

“You know?” They all looked at him.

“Well, yeah—”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Sakusa asked out of concern for the captain.

“No, I mustn't say. WELL LET’S GO, I’m sure Shugo will catch up with us soon.”

The four of them looked at each other with the same face of suspicion.

Originally called Kitayama-dai and officially named Rokuon-ji, Kinkaku-ji is a zen bhuddist temple which attracts many visitors annually. It is one of the monuments of Ancient Kyoto which are World Heritage Sites. It is also one of the affiliate temples of Shokoku-ji. This golden pavilion was actually built to house and store the sacred relics of Buddha. Just like another affiliate temple, Ginkaku-ji, Kinaku-ji has also become a tourist spot probably because, to a regular tourist, it is a pavilion that’s golden. One of the features to take note is that the top two levels of the pavilions roof are completely covered in gold leaf. 

Fortunately, Meian caught up to them just as they were approaching the outstandingly golden pavilion. 

“Oh thank god I made it.” Meian said panting hard.

“Well that took longer than you said it would,” Sakusa pouted.

“Sorry, I stopped by to take a quick look at the temple myself,  plus I stopped by to pray as well .” Meian explained and lightly patted Sakusa’s head with a soft smile.

“Well regardless, you made it.” Kuroo said, “Let’s go.”

They took pictures of the pavilion, walked along the trail while admiring the scenery and ambience around them. It wasn’t as much as the temple before but nonetheless, they were all tired from just the amount of stairs they weren’t expecting. Sure they’re athletes (well not Kuroo or Kenma) but, none of them expected the amount of stairs at the temples today. Or maybe because they were too relaxed? 

•••

16:48 • Room *** • The Thousand Kyoto • Kyoto, Japan

They called it a day early this time and decided to spend the rest of the day just resting. Sakusa took a bath right as they got into the room and Tobio headed out to the balcony to catch up with his sister over the phone.

“Aneki, is my house alright?” Tobio asked with a false tone of concern.

“Tobio, I'm insulted, the first thing you are worried about is the house, not me?” Miwa jokingly said.

“I’m kidding,” Tobio laughed, “how’s things on your end?”

“It’s fine. I mean could’ve been better but you know the people you have in your house right now.” Miwa giggled.

“Can’t be helped.” he sighed.

“Anyways, are you having fun?” Miwa asked.

“Yep.” he replied with not much emotion.

“You don’t sound like you are.” Miwa said with concern.

“Oh, you know I’m no good with words,” Tobio reasoned, blushing.

“I know~~ I’m just trying to look out for my cute little brother, that’s all.” she chuckled.

“Aneki~” Tobio pouted.

“Okay, okay. Well, then, I’ll see you soon. Bye-bye.” Miwa hung up.

  
  


E n d o f d a y 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost posted on Oikawa's birthday and Haikyuu chapter 402 release BUT it worked out in the end with my combo post :D
> 
> haha sorry (kinda) for another history lesson :d
> 
> *torii ⇒ a traditional Japanese gate that you typically red and seen at shrines in this day and age which symbolises the transition from mundane to sacred.
> 
> https://www.shokoku-ji.jp/vr/kinkakuji/ → this is just amazing btw, a virtual tour of kinkaku-ji
> 
> on a more personal note;
> 
> Thank you Haikyuu!! And more importantly, thank you to Furudate-sensei for creating this masterclass of a series for the past 8 years.
> 
> I discovered hq around a couple of years ago. I do not regret it one bit. I got hooked on it. Amazing how I really found this series during one of my lowest times where I mentally was not in a good place at all. This series has really helped me out during those times, especially after starting the manga and being caught up to it. It was something I could look forward to every week, it was one of my motivations to not give up. It’s also so far the only fandom I’ve been in that is this friendly and I’ve made great friends here too. So yeah. I fucking love Haikyuu!!


	17. The Venice of Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y a ch t
> 
> rich ass nekoma grads smh
> 
> eat the rich but not nekoma (?)
> 
> zzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhuh (_ _|||)
> 
> my pacing is slow...

**Day 4 • Thursday**

07:05 • Room *** • The Thousand Kyoto • Kyoto, Japan

“Wake up, my love.” he whispered into the other’s ear.

“...five more minutes…” he shorter replied sleepily as he turned away and brought the blanket up to cover himself.

“I guess I have no choice then,” the taller male said, climbing atop the shorter to then hug him like a bolster causing the one below to squirm at the sudden amount of weight.

“...so heavy,” he said, muffled by the blanket that covered him.

“What was it? Can’t hear you with this thick blanket covering your mouth.” the dark haired raven pretended to not hear.

Kenma lifted the blanket off just about enough to see his face and sleepily told the other, “...Kuro get off, you’re heavy,”

Kuroo rolled off beside Kenma and kissed his forehead, “mornin’...” 

“What time is it…?” the puddinghead asked, struggling to open his eyes.

“7:10” 

“Why’d you wake me up so early?” he asked back, slightly annoyed since they  _ usually _ don’t even need to meet the others by eight or later.

“Mr Sakusa Kiyoomi has some plans for today that need us up this early.”

“Where are we even going?”

“伊根の舟屋と祇園.” Kuroo replied with 90% certainty since he really only glanced at the text.

“祇園?” Kenma questioned, “What for?”

“Tea ceremony probably, I heard that’s what you can do there.” Kuroo shrugged.

“Fine,” Kenma finally got out of bed and started getting ready for another day of supposingly supposed to help make sure Sakusa doesn’t break some rules and what not.

•••

09:50 • 伊根の舟屋 | The Venice of Japan • Kyoto, Japan

“I now understand why we rented a car for today,” Meian said as he stretched from the two hour car ride they just took to get to the  _ first _ destination for the day.

“Anyways, where are we going first?” Romero asked as he looked around the premise, “And why are we at the dock?”

“We’re going on the boat first, I rented one already.”

“Why not just buy one?” Kuroo and Kenma asked simultaneously.

“Kuroo-san, Kenma-san,” Tobio looked at them dead straight in the eye and said, “We may be professional volleyball players but I am quite sure we don’t earn as much as you both.  Especially Kenma-san. ”

“Tobio, if you say it like that they might think we’re badly paid.” Romero said apologetically.

“But Yaku-san is really rich,” Kenma shrugged and smirked. 

“Well I don’t know what the average pay in the Russian league is but we’re Japan V.League players.” Meian stated.

“You should’ve come to Nekoma, then. :d” Kuroo 

**_Oikawa in the lounge back in Tokyo_ **

_ ACHOO! _

“Do you have a cold, Oikawa-san?” Akaashi asked, handing him a tissue.

“No, it felt chilly all the sudden though.” Oikawa replied.

**_Back to the current lot_ **

Sakusa walked back to the group after disappearing for five minutes to get the key to the yacht. “Let’s go.” he said, dangling the key in front of them.

“You know how to drive a yacht?” Tobio asked.

“No…” Kiyoomi blushed.

“I’m driving the yacht.” Meian said proudly, taking the key off Sakusa’s hand.

“You know how to?” Romero asked, visibly surprised. 

“Yea. I’ve done it before.”

“How many times?”

“...once.”

“...” Romero and Tobio shared a doubtful silence. 

“Oi!” Meian went red with embarrassment.

**_Some time later…_ **

“Hey look, we made it!” Meian announced pointing at a distance.

“What are we supposed to look at?” Kuroo asked as he squinted to look for anything significantly special.

“Amanohashidate, the long sandbar right there,” Sakusa led everyone to the front and pointed, “it’s covered in pine and from the name, you should be able to guess that it means Bridge in Heaven.”

“Well someone seems very well versed in these.” Kuroo smirked.

“Why though?” Tobio asked, “Why ‘bridge in heaven’?”

“It’s said that the meandering shape resembles the pathway connecting heaven and earth when seen from the mountains at the ends of the bay,” he answered, pointing to the mountains on both ends.

After some time out at sea they returned to the port a couple of hours later for lunch and then, a proper tour of the village.

Ine no Funaya, the Venice of Japan, is a floating village by the bay approximately 130km from the city. It is a traditional fishing village with 200 sylvan boat houses floating on Ine Bay. The unique and attractive scenery of the village is also regarded as one of the most beautiful in Japan. Funaya is what the boathouses are called and they are constructed specially to serve the purpose of living by the bay. The first floor is a garage where the boat is parked and the second floor is where people live.

After a walkthrough of the village, they stopped by Miyama Kayabuki-no-Sato to get a drink before heading to their next destination. It is a historic hamlet surrounded by mountains. Some of its notable features are the traditional thatched roofs. There are about 150 of these thatched-roof houses in Miyama.

**_2 hours later…_ **

15:57 • 祇園 | Gion District • Kyoto, Japan

Gion, known to be Kyoto’s most famous geisha district filled with shops, restaurants and ochaya/tea houses where the geiko/geisha* and maiko** entertain. Special features of this district that attracts visitors are its traditional wooden merchant houses. One of its scenic highlights is the Shirakawa area which runs along the Shirakawa Canal. It is lined by willow trees, ochaya and high class restaurants. Teahouses where you can be attended to are or used to be rather exclusive and expensive, and you’d have to have connections to have expert geiko or maiko. 

Luckily for Sakusa Kiyoomi, he has these connections.

“So, what are we doing at Gion?” Tobio asked, having heard about this place from his sister before and how she’s always wanted to come.

“We’re going to a tea house and experience a tea ceremony and performance by some geiko and maiko.” Sakusa answered while checking his phone to get the name of the actual tea house.

“Aren’t those services really exclusive??” Meian questioned, subtly impressed.

“Yeah, not even I have a remotely direct connection to tea houses with those arrangements,” Kenma commented.

“Let’s just say, I know people.” Sakusa grinned. 

“...tea ceremony.” Romero mumbled, confused.

“You’ll see.”

Once they sat down on the tatami mat in a line. The geiko knelt in front of them with a set in front of her. She carefully and ritually cleansed every object of the tea set. The tea bowls, the pot to the tea scoop and the whisk. Then they exchanged bows. The geiko gives the first guest, in this case Sakusa, the tea bowl to take a sip out of and wipe the rim and pass it onto the next person after complimenting the geisha and so on.

On a personal level, Sakusa would be against this but there are two things that he is keeping in mind doing this; one, he knew how ceremonies like these work so he had no excuse to act out and two, respecting the culture was just as important and acting respectfully in this situation would be to not complain. 

After a few hours of the tea ceremony, going from the thicker tea to the thinner, they finally headed out for dinner in one of the more pricey restaurants along the Shirakawa Canal to end the day.

•••

23:49 • Room *** • The Thousand Kyoto • Kyoto, Japan

“We finally go back tomorrow huh?” Tobio asked with a sad smile on his face.

Sakusa cups his face in his hand, “Don’t be sad, next time it’ll be even better.” he said and kissed his forehead.

“I’m holding you to your words then.” Tobio chuckles.

“All right, see you in a bit then. I’ve been out for way too long without a shower.” Sakusa said closing the bathroom door. Amazing how he got there so quickly.

* * *

**Day 5 • Friday**

Alas, it was time for them to go home. They took the same route back via the Haruka Express. 

“TadaimaAACK—” Tobio choked as his sister practically jumped at him.

“Okaeri, Tobio.” Miwa said as she got off and held out a hand for Tobio to stand.

“I see you are very well, aneki.” Tobio laughs.

“Haha yes now tell me  _ all _ about your trip.” Miwa said, dragging Tobio upstairs.

_ Next time on The Bachelor featuring Kageyama Tobio... _

"That's right, Tobio-chan." Oikawa smirks and dramatically points (refer to Kujo Jotaro) at him, "We're going to Disneyland!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yes
> 
> ...finally
> 
> ...this 5 day thing is done
> 
> …(_ _|||)


	18. the cute kouhai pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d i s n e y l a n d
> 
> jojo references
> 
> s e n p a i
> 
> is oikawa-san jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i procrastinated.

_ Welcome back to The Bachelor LIVE featuring Kageyama Tobio! This week we are back to live, hope you enjoyed yesterday’s (last week’s) pre-recorded episode. And thus, we’re back to the LIVE part of this special edition series. Today, we follow our Bachelor onto the last date this round with Oikawa Tooru, setter for the Argentinian team CA San Juan. Let’s check on our Bachelor this fine morning. _

**Sunday • 07:45 • Dining Room I, Kageyama Residence**

The sun was shining, it was a clear day out with little chance of precipitation at all. Everything was going according to plan. Tobio was sitting at the end of the long wooden dining table eating his breakfast kindly prepared by his ridiculously, in a good way, assistant Akaano-kun. Hikaru and Hoshiko sat opposite each other, sorta next to Tobio. After all, other than breakfast, there was a casual interview that Tobio couldn’t get used to to do.

“Sorry to bother you again,” Hikaru apologises as he sets up the camera.

“I understand, it’s fine. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this though,” Tobio says shoving a bite of pancake into his mouth.

“Let’s start then, “ Hoshiko flips through her small notebook looking for today’s date for some question prompts, she asks, “the viewers want to know how you’d rate the past week in Kyoto on the scale of one to ten.”

“Ne, that’s a bit straightforward isn’t it Hoshi-chan?” Hikaru asks giving his sister a little bit of glare to tone down the seriousness.

“Or we could start off with how are you feeling right now?” Hoshiko corrects herself.

“Tired. Very tired.” Tobio sighs, “I’d say the past week was a solid eight or nine but it’s tiring, a bit. I don’t know why though.”

“I see, then today should be fine right? Going to Disneyland—” Hoshiko asks but gets interrupted.

“Wait, Oikawa-san is taking me to Disneyland?!” Tobio exclaims, shocked that Oikawa would even choose a place like Disneyland. He really only expected a dinner or something equivalent.

Just as Tobio says that the aforementioned upperclassman makes his dramatic entrance with a burst through the door with a loud “ORA ORA!”

"That's right, Tobio-chan." Oikawa smirks and dramatically points at him almost as if he was posing like Kujo Jotaro from JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, he declares, "We're going to Disneyland!"

“Oikawa-san?” Tobio blinks twice not believing the fact that Oikawa just did THAT.

“Hisashiburi, Tobio-chan~,” Oikawa says after putting his hand down and shifting to standing with a hand on his hip. He turns to notice the Kamiyama siblings and greets them as well, “Yahoo Hikaru-chan and Hoshiko-chan~”

Hikaru suddenly looked years older just hearing Oikawa’s voice, he turns around to greet with a faint smile and wave, “I didn’t notice you there, Tooru-san.”

“My, my, Hikaru. You should be more observant.” Oikawa clears his throat and diverted his attention to his precious kouhai, “So, Tobio, you ready to go?”

“Heh. Oikawa-san, maybe you should be more observant too. I mean, I’m still in the middle of my breakfast.” Tobio smirks watching Oikawa’s shock mixed with pride on his face.

“G-ga-  _ sigh _ . As expected of my own kouhai.” Oikawa snickers and thought to himself, “Though I’d say you took after Hajime a lot more. You may have looked up to me in middle school but I think you definitely got influenced by Iwa-chan when it came to personality.” 

Tobio pouts and shoos Oikawa away, “Jeez, are you my mom, Oikawa-san?” 

“Maybe just me a bit more.” Oikawa thought to himself as he walks back out the door. 

**_Somewhere in California…_ **

_ ACHOO! _ Iwaizumi rubs his nose. “Don’t tell me I’m getting sick, I’ve got an assessment coming up.”

**_~Twitteruwu~_ **

**Hanamaki Takahiro @makki**

i bet u @prettysetter was thinking about iwaizumi just then

**Matsukawa Issei @mattsun**

Replying to @makki

no point in betting when that is definitely what he was thinking

**Sugawara Koushi @sugamama**

so thats who was yelling ‘ora ora!’ just now

and here i thought it was @tsumu

**Miya Atsumu @tsumu**

Replying to @sugamama

I’m offended, i would never yell that

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke @bestsenpai**

Replying to @tsumu

Press X for doubt

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

Replying to @bestsenpai

X (times ∞)

**Adriah Thomas @officialadriaht**

Replying to @s_meian

@shion @o.barnes_official damn captain knows

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

Replying to @officialadriaht

IM NOT THAT OLD

**Inunaki Shion @shion**

Replying to @s_meian

@o.barnes_official and I have nothing to do with this, dad, spare us. 

**The Bachelor LIVE @thebachelor_live**

Leave your questions down below for @prettysetter and @king_setter to answer later!

**_Now, back to blueberry boy but a bit later on._ **

Ah yes, back to the main door that’s been absent for a good chapter or two. Here gathered Miwa, Kourai and Sugawara to see Tobio leave. As Oikawa waited with them for Tobio, Sugawara sent death glares at him warning, “hurt him and you die.” and “if he gets a scratch on him, it’s going to be a world full of hurt.” All with the refreshing smile of his.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Tobio apologised as he pants from trying to escape Atsumu this morning. He explains, “I was just running some things by Romero—”

“Try again,” Romero raises a brow and says just as Tobio notices that he was right there.

“Uhm…” Tobio thought to himself, “Shit, what else am I going to say? They’re gonna bite Atsumu-san’s head off if I tell them.”

“Oh, Tobio, I see you managed to escape from Atsumu.” Akaashi interrupts from behind to then receive death glares right at himself. “I’m going to excuse myself, see ya.” Akaashi ran off before getting his head chewed off.

“So, Atsumu huh?” Suga says with a menacing look and very menacing aura. (ゴゴゴゴゴ)

Miwa was no better as she rolls up her sleeves and Romero with roughly the same aura around him as Suga. Kourai yelps at the sudden tension in the air and try to stop them. To no prevail, they were already off to find Atsumu. Kourai sighs and just signalled for Tobio and Oikawa to go before they come back. 

“Well, we’ll be going then,” Oikawa says as he goes out the door.

Kourai just waved and mutters, “Please just take me with you before they murder me next.”

Tobio looks at his teammate with just fear painted all over his face, he turns to look at Oikawa with pleading eyes. Oikawa notices and sighs with a smile, “Hoshiumi-kun, wanna come with us?”

“REALLY?!” Hoshiumi perks up with excitement and just started jumping, “Well let’s go! Before the three pillar men come back.”

Oikawa burst out in laughter, “Three pillar men oh my god.”

**_They eventually made it to the train station…_ **

“...yeah and then Iwaizumi-san threw him across the room for that.”

“How often does that happen?” Hoshiumi asks as he grabbed a seat opposite the two.

They were now on board the train to Disneyland and well, let’s just say that was an interesting hour or so.

“Alright, now then,” Tobio sighs, “Twitter question time.”

Oikawa peeks over at Tobio’s phone, the first thing he notices is the new wallpaper. From what used to be a pic of Miwa, Tobio, Shouyou and Natsu when the duo was in their third year to a selfie of Sakusa, Tobio and Kuroo’s peace sign. Oikawa giggles at the expressions in that picture. He points out, “I see you’ve changed your wallpaper.” he smirks.

“E-eh well, Sakusa-san thought it was funny so he changed it while I was in the shower…” Tobio turns away and reddens, “Well isn’t it hot today—”

“Well no time to be embarrassed Tobio-chan, we’ve got questions to answer,” Oikawa says continuing to tease the younger into misery.

“A-ah right,” he stumbles on his phone to get the app open and to even find the post. “From @kageyamasthighs; How long have you known each other?”

“Since  _ my  _ third year of junior high and his first year,” Oikawa answers confidently.

“Well yea, um from @tooruuxxx; are you the senpai that Kageyama tells interviewers about?” Tobio stiffens up after reading the question knowing where this will lead to, “Well, no but—”

“What other senpai that’s so much greater than me for you to tell the whole world, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asks with a false smile.

“W-well,” Tobio stutters and looks over at Kourai for help only to receive a shrug that said  _ ‘sorry, can’t help.’ _

“Was it Mr Refreshing, Suga-san? Or was it the Fukurodani setter, Akaashi-san?” Oikawa pushes for an answer as Tobio inches away from his inevitable death.

“S-Suga-san was the one who told me to say that but after all, he really is a great senpai— EEK!” Tobio pales out as he hears the non-existent pillar men theme in the distance.

“Tooru-san, I’m sure there’s no reason to go berserk over this right?” Hoshiumi interrupts as he notices where this might be headed as well.

Oikawa took a deep breath and calmed down. He then formally replies to the question, “No, I’m  sadly not the senpai that he tells the interviewers.”

The rest of the ride to Disneyland was dead silence between the three of them.

_ We’ll be back after the commercial break.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt. 2 will be up tmr though


	19. 第二部: かわいい後輩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p a r t 2
> 
> too much churros
> 
> c o n c e r n
> 
> a senpai's job i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn this was supposed to be done last night

_Welcome back after the commercial break, thank you to this week’s sponsor and be sure to use the promo code: TBLKAGE_ _for a 10% discount off your next order._

“So, next question before we reach out stop,” Tobio quickly scrolls looking for a good question but then just picked one at random anyway, “from @kageprotecc: if whoever Kageyama ends up with breaks his heart, what will Oikawa do?”

“Oh?” Oikawa squints as he contemplated on what’s the best way to say it, “Yare yare, they better watch out then,” his voice lowers as he stares menacingly at the camera, “Iwaizumi-san and I will have to have a long and gruelling talk with them to teach them a lesson on breaking our precious kouhai’s heart. You mess with this kid, you’re going to have to face the wrath of his senpais.”

“Kowai. Hontou ni kowai!” was all Tobio could muster up in his mind at that answer. 

“Well then,” Hoshiumi added, “though the question may not be for me but, they’re going to have to face the team  especially Romero and Captain Hirugami for making our valuable setter and friend’s heartbreak.”

“KOWAI. KOWAI. KOWAI. KOWAI.” Tobio’s thoughts got louder with just ‘kowai’ repeated over and over again which makes him worry about slipping it out. For a while, Tobio has realised that maybe the person he ends up with will not be as lucky as they think when all his senpai and teammates are this threateningly scary. To him, the only obvious person who was unlikely to get under as much fire was Hinata. Because everybody likes Hinata. No one can really come to hate him.

**_Twitter_ **

**Iwaizumi Hajime @iwa_chan**

B E W A R E :) @tsumu @sakusa_omi @ninjashoyo

Yes, even Hinata. I’m sorry Hinata but I give no mercy to whoever breaks my kouhai’s heart.

**Hinata Shouyou @ninjashoyo**

Replying to @iwa_chan 

YES SIR! *salutes*

**Kindaichi Yuutarou @k_yuu**

Replying to @iwa_chan

it’s all the same here

(and for @k.akira as well he just doesn’t want to admit it)

**Akaashi Keiji @setterowl**

I have to agree with @prettysetter with this

(I’m sorry @heyheyhey)

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

Replying to @setterowl

EHHHHH?! NOT EVEN SHOUYOU?

AGHAAASHIEEEE THAT’S A BIT CRUEL :(

**Akaashi Keiji @setterowl**

Replying to @heyheyhey

im sorry bokuto-san

**Bokuto Koutarou @heyheyhey**

Replying to @setterowl

Kejiii~ ;(

**Kageyama Miwa @miiwaaa**

do i even need to say this?

of course i do

NO ONE is spared if you break my baby brother’s heart

Got it? @tsumu @sakusa_omi @ninjashoyo

**Nicolas Romero @officialromero**

@tsumu (especially) @sakusa_omi iykyk

even if my son is a big fan, even @ninjashoyo

**Sugawara Koushi @sugamama**

@prettysetter you’ve put me in a very difficult spot but all I can say is

if its the rat or mr clean they’ll definitely be in trouble.

**Sawamura Daichi @dadchi**

Replying to @sugamama

I shall make no comments

**Iwaizumi Hajime @iwa_chan**

Replying to @dadchi

Yes you shall

**Sawamura Daichi @dadchi**

Replying to @iwa_chan

I shan’t

**Shugo Meian @s_meian**

as long as none of you actually severely injure them to any extremity where they cannot perform,

i have no complaints. but rest assured they’ll still get chewed out by me.

**Adriah Thomas @officialadriaht**

Replying to @s_meian

Captain has no mercy

**Inunaki Shion @shion**

Replying to @officialadriaht

at least they have to make sure they can play

**Adriah Thomas @officialadriaht**

Replying to @shion

tfw 3 of the best players in our team are at risk rip

**Miya Osamu @miya_onigiri**

I will gladly fight @tsumu if he does that

**Suna Rintarou @sunarin**

Replying to @miya_onigiri

Wait babe i’ll help, its more efficient that way 

**Kita Shinsuke @kitaasuke**

Replying to @miya_onigiri

Sounds fun, count me in

**Aran Ojiro @aranaran**

Replying to @miya_onigiri

But you already do that on a daily basis—

**_And thus, #KageyamaProtectionSquad trended in Japan_ **

Soon they got off the train and to Disneyland they went! Here were some highlights:

  * Oikawa screeching at splash mountain while clinging onto Tobio and then complaining about getting wet



  * They buy churros



  * More rollercoasters



  * Tobio wants _more_ churros



  * Hoshiumi is too short for some of the rides rip



  * Tobio is on his 5th churro



  * Hoshiumi gets mistaken for a lost child and snaps at the staff while Oikawa just laughs and films it all



  * Tobio, darling this is your 15th churro what the fuck



  * The three of them buy matching headbands of the aliens from Toy Story



  * Oikawa and Kourai have to physically restrain TObio from getting his 20th churro



“Tobio what the FUCK,” Oikawa exclaims.

Kourai practically dragging at his knees, “K a g e y a m a W T F that is why too much churro for one fucking day oh my god  dad Romero is going to kill me.

“Let me go! It’s just one more!” Tobio pleads as he tries to pry himself off their grasps.

“THAT’S WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME!” The other two shout.

“Fine.” Tobio gave in with a pout.

Oikawa looked at Tobio’s pout and sighs frustratingly and compromises, “I’ll buy you whatever you want at the gift shop if you stop buying churros, how does that sound, Tobio-chan?”

“Okay!” Tobio lights up and smiles brightly as Kourai and Oikawa sigh in relief.

**_Twitter_ **

**Iwaizumi Hajime @iwa_chan**

@prettysetter don’t spoil him too much

**Nicolas Romero @officialromero**

@hoshiumi_kourai why’d you let him eat even 10 churros?????

**Ushijima Wakatoshi @ushiwaka**

Replying to @officialromero

I think it’s fine if Kageyama wants to spoil himself occasionally.

Though I will admit that 20 is a lot.

**Nishinoya Yuu** **🐟 @rollingthunderr**

@kingsetter only 20? Do 30!

**Tsukishima Kei @tsukki**

Replying to @rollingthunderr

Yes, king do 30 :)

**Sawamura Daichi @dadchi**

Replying to @tsukki

TSUKISHIMA KEI

**Yamaguchi Tadashi @yamallama**

Replying to @tsukki

Don’t encourage him!!

**Tanaka Shimizu @goddess**

Replying to @rollingthunderr

I’m more surprised that Kageyama hasn’t even puked yet considering they still went on more rides after that.

**Ennoshita Chikara @e_chikara**

@prettysetter you better take it easy for your next ride

I’ve got a bad feeling that Kageyama will 100% throw up if you go on another rollercoaster

**_Tobio went on a small spree at the gift shop which was rather damaging to Oikawa’s wallet._ **

“Let’s go to the Ferris wheel next shall we?” Oikawa suggests knowing full well himself even without all those reminders from twitter that, there was no way Tobio could just eat twenty fucking churros and not throw up after those rides.

“You guys go ahead, Romero is calling me for something,” Hoshiumi says picking up his phone.

“Alright then, let’s go Tobio.” 

They sat in silence just looking out of the windows at the scenery of the park below. When they got to somewhere near the top, Oikawa decides that this is the best time for him to finally talk to Tobio more seriously.

“Ne, Tobio.” Oikawa calls.

“Hm?”

“You know you can come to me for advice too right?”

“...yea,”

“I know I can be mean sometimes but as your senpai, I still care. Even Iwaizumi does.”

“...what’s this about?”

“I just want you to be happy and find someone you can enjoy the rest of your life with. You’ve had it hard enough already.” Oikawa says the last part softly and carefully.

“How did—” Tobio tries to ask, shocked that Oikawa knew since he never told him.

“Kindaichi told me.” Oikawa adds, “Don’t get mad though, I just thought that something was off with your playing in your third year. It wasn’t the same eyes as the ones that asked me to teach them how to do a jump serve. Even if you were being very demanding I still think they shouldn’t have put you on the bench for that. 

“Well, I’m over that. I guess. I changed though,”

“I know. That’s why I think you should choose who or what makes you happy.” Oikawa concludes with a smile.

“Thank you, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa ruffles Tobio’s hair and huffs, he thinks to himself, “Who am I kidding, I do have cute kouhais.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anywho next chapter hopefully by sunday


	20. GOMENASAI *DOGEZA ON THE FLOOR*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE DELAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear this keeps happening

so anyways,

update delay because i procrastinated and drew too much

ill do a double update though

so sorry

D:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yare yare daze


	21. Elimination pt 1 [okay ye maybe this is be tryna say im not dead okay]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pt. 1 A T S U MU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay imma do this every day then compile it into one-

_ Welcome back to another episode of The Bachelor LIVE featuring Kageyama Tobio. This broadcast will be short because now that the first dates have been done, it is time for the first round of elimination. Who will be eliminated first? But first, let’s have a short recap of all the things that have happened so far. _

The name Miya Atsumu rolls onto the screen in a cursive font and fades away like petals of flowers flying past. The first familiar scene rolls in from the pilot episode. We see once again Atsumu at the stairs and then cut to his short introduction. 

_ “The name’s Miya Atsumu, I’m 23 years old and I’m the setter for MSBY Black Jackals.” He looks straight into the camera with a dirty smirk and says, “Tobio-kun, I’m here to steal your heart.” _

Is what  _ that _ Miya Atsumu said. We are then brought back to the scene where the bachelor meets the suitor. In the particular case of Miya Atsumu, it would be an extremely expensive gift he has prepared for their first meeting.

_ “Tobio-kun, this is for you,” Atsumu smirks as he opens the velvet box. A pair of custom made 5-carat diamond cufflinks, it’s mainframe made out of 24k gold.  _

Then it cuts to the balcony scene, but just, only what Atsumu said in that heated moment.

_ “I would (hypothetically) die for Tobio-kun!” Atsumu declared. _

_ That _ Atsumu stood there about to grab Sakusa by the collar. Evidently, struggling to keep his hands to himself. Then we are brought to the interview about the date plan.

_ “I’m not telling anyone more. Also, I am definitely going to win.” Atsumu declares. _

_ “Very confident I see. No worries about other competitors?” She prompts. _

_ “None at all.” Atsumu grins. _

Then cut into a transition to the balcony scene with Tobio where Atsumu grabbed his wrist just as he was leaving to kiss him on the cheek.

_ “Hah?! No way,” Atsumu retorts. “I’m definitely the better singer among all of you here.” _

A declaration by Atsumu in regards to the karaoke battle, a certain declaration indeed. In which he ultimately does not lie up to. And as a result, a punishment.

_ “Which means that Oikawa, Sakusa and Atsumu are not allowed within two hundred meters of Tobio for three days… Starting tomorrow.” Hikaru adds. _

_ “WELL, SOMEONE’S NOT TWO HUNDRED METERS AWAY!” Atsumu yells from the stairs coming up to the floor. _

And finally, the date he had with Tobio. 

First, the train.

_ “Let me feed you~” Atsumu brings his chopsticks with rice to the other’s mouth, “Ahh~” Reluctantly, Tobio opens his mouth to eat it. Atsumu asks, “Is it good?” _

Then, a dance.

_ “What’s wrong, Atsumu-san?” Tobio asks softly placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Hmm…then-” Tobio stands up and holds out a hand and offers while smiling, “-dance with me?”  _

_ Atsumu’s expression softens and lets out a light chuckle, “Tobio-kun, there’s no music though,” _

_ Tobio swipes through his phone looking for Spotify and plays Chopin’s Waltz in A minor Opus Posth. KK4B No. 11, with a smile he looked back at him and held his hand out again, “And you were saying?” _

_ Atsumu huffs and takes his hand but he has to ask, “You know how to dance?” _

_ “You learn a little something when you have an older sister like Miwa and a spiker  _ _ and father figure _ _ like Romero,” Tobio replies as he puts his right hand at Atsumu’s waist and taking his other hand. Tobio takes a step to the right with his right and bringing his left foot to his right foot. He takes a step back with his right and bringing his left foot to his right again. Now to the left with this left foot and bringing his right and taking a step forwards to repeat it all again. _

Alas, the onsen.

_ The sun was setting, Fuji was still in view but not for long. After Tobio got in, they just sat in comforting silence for a good fifteen minutes or so. Atsumu broke the silence by saying, “I like you, Tobio-kun.” _

_ Tobio looked at him wide-eyed at the sudden confession but then grinned slightly and looked back at the sky and replied, “I know.” _

_ Atsumu huffs then moved closer to Tobio. He gently led the other’s face to face him and then proceeded to attack the other setter’s lips with his own. The faux blonde cupped the raven’s face to deepen the kiss— _

_ “HOLY SHIT!” Romero exclaims barging into the scene, “OH MY GOD!”  _

_ The two sinners froze up and immediately sat five feet apart. Then entered Kuroo who didn’t make the situation any better. _

_ “I KNEW IT YOU SCANDALOUS RATSUMU.” Kuroo points accusingly at Atsumu. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes i remember this fic i just yk-
> 
> k e e p d r a w i n g

**Author's Note:**

> Who's gonna come out on top?
> 
> Notes: 
> 
> *Furudate-sensei, please give Sakusa and Komori a birthday. I’m literally guessing at this point because all I know is that he’s at least somewhat older than both Hinata and Kageyama because he was a second-year when they were first years (´∩｀。)
> 
> ** I mean I could be wrong but then Tsukki was already 6’2 in his first year and its been 7 or 8 years since then- so I could be close.
> 
> \---
> 
> EDIT: ごめんなさい I'LL BE UPDATING EVERY SATURDAY/SUNDAY INSTEAD BECAUSE SCHOOL SCHEDULES ARE JUST MERCILESS
> 
> edit: sakusa's bday is March 20! but still no komori's bday (_ _|||)


End file.
